


Merlin vs The Rest Of The World

by Fatvbirhd



Series: Merlin The Immortal [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dark Merlin, Erasing memories, F/M, I’m not really good at these tags, Merlin BAMF, Merlin is Magic And don’t forget it, Merlin is only guessing there is more karas and Lena relationship, Moral Ambiguity, No SuperCorp, No one is going to be resurrected after Morgana., Putting memories in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 62,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatvbirhd/pseuds/Fatvbirhd
Summary: Merlin has been living in this world for a long long time. If you thought that he would stick to one location such as a lake you thought wrong. He’s not angry. He’s not a recluse. He’s Merlin. He’s been places. Learned things that even Monsters will fear. He decided that for this century he would be a scholar and discover cures and such and such. But someone or something brings him out of that phase. That someone is Morgana. He can feel that Arthur will soon follow in her example. And no one not even Morgana is going to stop Arthur rising.
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Alex Danvers, Merlin & Altair Ibn La’Ahad, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Lena Luthor, Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin The Immortal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682677
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68





	1. He’s Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camelot vs Krypton](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537913) by WindyCity. 

Merlin was working late in the Samson Labs. The damn cure was finally done. He was finished he got the calls saying that it had past all the trials. But the cure wasn’t finished. Yes, it had cured multiple diseases and cancers, but it wasn’t finished he sighed. He decided he should take a break. He went to the toilet to do the business as Gwaine might say.

After taking care of the business he washed his hands. He made the mistake of looking in the mirror. He saw himself. He saw the monsters that lurked within himself. The people he lost. The friends he’d had to kill. The mistakes he’d made. Arthur was dead, Gwen was dead, Gaius, his mum, Gwaine, Percival, everyone he loved, everyone he looked at was dead.

He shook his head. These thoughts weren’t going to benefit anyone. And went to drink his coffee. Watch a bit of TV some normalcy. Then he saw a sight that shook him to his core. It was Morgana Pendragon. She was on TV. That’s impossible she’s dead for a moment he was stuck looking at her. He looked down. It said Lena Luthor CEO of L-Corp. If she’s here on Earth that means Arthur is coming for a few moments he was happy. He his torment... his punishment was finally over. Then the crashing realisation came down upon him that Morgana was all, and he had to deal with her before Arthur came back. In any way possible no boundaries like before. He searched up the contact information for L-Corp. He dialled the number.

“Hello this is L-Corp reception how may I help?”

“Hello, my name is Professor Derrick Samson CEO of Samson Labs. I have a business proposition for Ms Lena Luthor that might in intrigue her.”

There was no voice over the line until he heard the woman say, “I see. I could transfer you to her?”

“Yes, that would be great thank you”

The phone was put on hold for a few moments before he heard a recognisable voice over the phone.

“Hello this is Lena Luthor how can I help you Professor?”

“Hello Ms Luthor. As many people know now that there is this cure which can cure multiple diseases and bones and cancer in the UK which is opening round about know?”

“Yes, I believe I have heard about it. But how can I help you?”

“I would like to open a branch in the US to give people the option of having this miracle cure. So, I have decided to partner up with a American based company and yours came under the radar”

“I see. What do you propose?”

“A partnership.”

“I see.”

“I’m flying over to National City in the coming days. We can go over that in detail in person.”

“well professor you have spiked my interest I will set up an appointment for next week will that be fine?”

“Yes, that will be excellent what time are available?”

“Friday next week at 1pm”

“Yes, that will be perfect. Thank you.”

“I see you on Friday professor”

“Yes goodbye.”

He ended the call and sighed he would have to use everything in his disposal to get her including his present identity Professor Derick Samson. He ordered tickets online for America, National City.

He would approach Lena as “Emrys” then as Derrick. If Emrys works, he wouldn’t need Derrick. The more he started to think about the plan for killing Morgana the more he thought that he would need to change the form Emrys. The current Emrys was old and slow and that just wouldn’t work not this time. He would have to pick a younger look. Blond and silver eyes would be striking enough to scare Morgana.

He magically packed his bags, swords and staff and transferred them over magically to his house in National City. He quickly teleported to the airport and waited in the queue for checking in. I’m coming Morgana.

* * *

The plane touched down in national city 7 hours later it was early morning outside when he ordered a taxi. He taxi drove him to his house in National City. Which he bought years ago. He thanked the taxi driver and gave him a good tip. He opened the door to his old house. This would his home for next few weeks.

He had a quick nap and spent the next six hours of the new day scouting Morgana’s home, workplace, places she frequents and friends. She often hangs out with a woman named Kara Danvers. The surprising thing about Kara Danvers is that she just appeared out of thin air when she was 12 no previous records, no health checks nothing. There was more mystery to Kara Danvers then any human being in this world. He went to cafe and had a coffee. He looked around him and his eyes caught on to something for a few moments. It was just a picture of Supergirl. He rolled my eyes. She wasn’t much just a over-eager, naive, cheerleader. He reached out and grabbed the newspaper. He started to focus on Supergirl he knew her from somewhere. It struck him right then and there that Kara Danvers the reporter, the mystery woman, best friend of Lena Luthor was Supergirl.

Now wasn’t that surprising. A Kryptonian friends with a Luthor. There was a strong friendship between the two women. There was a slight possibility there could be more.

He had to account for everything. He couldn’t go in underhanded. There was a reason he didn’t fear the kryptonian. Kryptonians had a strong weakness towards magic and kryptonite both of which he figured out when he fought the man of steel. He retaught himself the spell to make kryptonite and breifly trained with Excalibur.

It was nearing the end of the week I had to face Morgana as Emrys before I face her as Derrick.

* * *

I was sitting down in a chair at my house sharpening Arthur’s sword when my phone rang. It was an unknown number. That’s unusual.

“Hello?”

“Hi this is the university of National city. This is Professor Alfred Daniel. I presume I’m talking to Professor Derrick Samson?”

I let a sigh of release. Nothing to worry about.

“Hello Professor, it is me and please call me Derrick. How can I help?”

“We would like you to give a few lectures for our university students as we heard you’re in town we would of course be happy to pay you for these lectures.”

“Oh, that wouldn’t be a problem. I would be happy to do it you don’t have to pay me. I’m only going to be here for a few weeks as I’m on holiday. I can give lectures in Engineering and computing and various Sciences.”

“That would be excellent. We could arrange you lectures to be across next week?”

“Yes, that would be Perfect”

“Thank you Derrick we’ll see you then.”

“Yes, see you then”

With that Alfred ended the call. Alright add that to the list. He decided that he would have to publicly attack Morgana at her workplace there by getting to see her full reaction.


	2. Emrys Is Back

Lena Luthor found herself standing in a forest towering over blonde-haired man dressed in a suit of Armor who was lying on his back. His skin was pale, his breath was erratic, his face was drenched with sweat. He was dying. And Lena was ecstatic.

Lena stares coldly at the man and gave him an icy smile. "Do not worry, dear brother. I won't let you die alone," she reassured him, her voice dripping with false concern "I'll stay and watch over you. Until the wolves come and feed on your carcass."

"No.” A cold angry distorted tone came from nowhere.

Lena shot up from the ground and looked at where the voice came from: a dark-haired man with stormy grey-blue eyes, carrying a sword. "There's enough bloodshed. I blame myself for what you have become," the man stated in a regretful tone "But this has to end."

Lena kept her head held high as she spoke in a arrogant tone. "I am a High Priestess. No mortal blade can kill me." Lena gasped as the man charged and stabbed the sword through her chest.

"This is no ordinary blade," the man whispered in her ear "like yours, this one was christened in a dragon's breath."

Lena gasped as he ripped the blade from her. He gently lowered her on to the ground.

As death began to envelope her, Lena heard the man utter a single phrase before surrendering her soul to the all-consuming gates of hell. "Goodbye, Morgana."

* * *

Lena shot up from her bed with a start, letting out a terrified scream as she woke from her dream. He heart was racing, and her hands were trembling. She'd had that same nightmare ever since she was a young girl moving from foster home to foster home. It had been years since the last time. And this one, it was more real than ever. She swore she could smell the trees in the forest, hear the ground as it crunched under her feet. Feel the blade as it ripped through her heart. Taste the blood in her mouth. She self-consciously checked ran her hands through her body to make sure her vital organs were still in their place. With still trembling hands, Lena grabbed the bottle of pills from her bedside table and popped two the contents into her mouth, doubling the prescribed daily dose. Taking a steadying breath, Lena forced herself out of bed and recited the old saying that got through so many troubling days as a child in foster care "There is no Morgana. There is only Lena." Reciting those words in her head multiple times. Her heartbeat started to calm down.

Lena sat alone in her office behind her desk, when suddenly a familiar face walked in. "Kara." The young businesswoman smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you," the reporter replied in a gentle tone, sitting in front of Lena's desk "How are you holding up?"

"About as well as can be expected," Lena managed, pressing her lips together "being abducted by your mother and her psychotic anti-alien followers isn't typically in your day-to-day." Lena glanced over at the clock on her desk and scowled. "I'm sorry, Kara. I'm late for a board of directors meeting."

"Oh, well, that’s okay. Maybe we can get catch up over lunch?"

"I'd like that," Lena smiled as she rose from her desk. "Thank you, Kara. You're a good friend."

The second those words escaped her lips, Lena was transported. Once in her office, Lena now stood in an elegant medieval-esque room, a young man standing in front of her. It was him, the man with the sword. He brought her flowers.

Lena smiled. "You're sweet Emrys. You've always been such a good friend."

The man remained silent, smiling for a moment before tears began to flow down his cheeks, his face morphing into a look of absolute self-loathing. At first Lena didn't understand, until she started struggling to breathe.

"Lena? Are you alright?"

The young Luthor blinked as Kara's voice pulled her out of her hallucination, grateful that this one was only for a few moments. "Yeah I’m Fine. I... Just… didn't get much sleep last night." Lena quickly rose from her desk and hurried out her office, without another word. Millions of questions flew in to her head and no answers. why now? Why not before? Is she coming back? She felt a shiver run down her spine it felt like she was being watched by everyone. Maybe she should double the security? But wouldn’t that mean if she loses control more people would be in danger? No, she is no longer here the doctors made sure of it. She took a calming breath and stepped into the room of neutral faced board of directors.

* * *

Lena sighed as she sat at the head of the board room table, carefully sorting the papers in her hands. "Alright, if there's nothing left on the agenda, I'd say this meeting is adjourned."

"Actually, there is one thing We'd like to add."

Lena suppressed a scowl as Uther Winthorpe, a long-time business rival of her father's, spoke up. He was fiendish little man, with stark white hair and the eyes of a snake. Lena's father had always warned her to be wary of Uther, she remembered something her father said about him. “Beware of Uther he’s always looking for ways to expand his empire and power over people” and it looked like he was up to something again.

"Lena, we believe that it might be best if you took some time off."

"That won't be necessary, I can assure you."

"You've just been through great ordeal, Lena. You were wrongly convicted, abducted by your mother, caught in the middle of a battle between Supergirl and Lillian's monsters. I imagine that would be strenuous for anyone," Uther stated "especially for someone with your condition."

Lena's eyes narrowed. "My condition?"

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Lena," Winthorpe assured her "I hear that many children from the foster system suffer from mental illness."

* * *

Down in the lobby of the L-Corp building, an unfamiliar face walked in, causing the half-asleep security guard to jump to his feet as he spotted the weapon in his hand. "Freeze! Put the sword down."

The man gave no response, he eyes becoming a dazzling gold as the guard was sent flying into a wall headfirst, knocking him out cold. The man stepped right over the guard's crumpled form and kept headed for the elevator. “Typical guards always falling asleep on duty am I right” he said with a smile to the frightened receptionist.

* * *

Lena felt a chill down her spine as she starred at the file Winthorpe had just handed out to the entire board. "These records are sealed for reason and not to be opened Uther.”

"Are they? I wasn't aware," Winthorpe stated, the mischievous gleam in his eyes stating otherwise "as you can see Lena, my concerns for your mental state are not unwarranted. I am still speaking to Lena, aren't I?"

“Uther you do realise you breached the patient-doctor agreement.” one of the other board members argued.

* * *

The man continued to march his way through the building, making short work of whatever security got into his way. After taking an elevator to the upper levels of the building, the man was greeted by a squad of heavily armed guards in tactical gear.

With a single look from his glowing gold eyes, the man sent the guards flying down the hall. The man spotted a woman cowering under her desk and slinked over and bent down in front of her, setting his sword down as his looked at her with a gentle expression. "I am not here to hurt you. Just tell me, where can I find Lena Luthor?" She pointed to a direction. Merlin nodded. “Thank you” and walked in the direction.

* * *

Lena felt her heart quicken as she looked upon the faces of her board members. Some looked at her with fear, like she another Lex in the making. Others with overwhelming sympathy, as if Lena was some poor, little, broken thing. The rest, the majority, looked at her like she was prey.

Keeping her face neutral, Lena took a steadying breath as she has to regain control of the situation. "This is absurd. I am more than capable of running this company, regardless of my medical history. These record show that I haven't had an episode in years."

"True, but they also support the theory that stress is primary cause of your…episodes. So, you can see how recent events have us concerned."

Lena felt a pit swallow her stomach as she watched Uther began to sway the minds of the board. He'd always been a smooth talker.

"Now, Lena. Nobody's asking you to step down," he chuckled darkly "just take some time off. Relax. I'm sure we can handle things until-,"

WHAM!

Without a moment's warning, the doors to the board room came flying off the hinges and crashing against the walls, drawing everyone's attention to a sight that made Lena's heart stop.

He was dressed in modern clothes. A dark brown leather jacket over a dark blue Henley shirt and a crimson scarf, along with dark jeans and dark brown leather boots. It was him. The man with the sword. Despite the different hair colour and eyes. The monster from her nightmares. Was here.

Uther leaped out of his seat. "What in God's name-"

Before Uther could even say another word, the man unleashed his powers on the board, his eyes glowing a menacing gold as he sent the businessmen and women flying across the room.

Lena jumped from her seat at the sight of this, trembling in fear as he directed his gaze towards her. Lena's heart nearly jumped right out of her chest as she recognized the dark and ancient object in his hand: the Dragon Sword.

"Hello Morgana."

The very sound of his voice made Lena want to curl into a ball in hide. "You're not real."

His eyes widen and his eyes start to narrow. And smirk starts to form on his face “Oh, I can assure you Milady, I am very real. As is this," Lena backed away as the man held up the sword for her to see. "Oh, you remember it. Good."

Lena cowered as the approached her, like a bloodthirsty lion cornering his prey. "Stay away from me."

"I'll try to make your death as painless as possible. No promises though Morgana. As you’ve caused me more than enough pain to last more than a lifetime." he says with a dark laugh.

CRASH!

At the last possible second, a familiar face came flying through the window in a blur of red and blue, standing courageously between the man and Lena. Lena gasped. "Supergirl."

"Miss Luthor, run."

The businesswoman took off down the hall while the defender of National City kept the strange man at bay.

"This matter does not concern you Kryptonian," he stated "Step aside. Before you get yourself hurt."

"Harm me?" Supergirl scoffed "I doubt that."

"Such arrogance!" he criticised as silver eyes turned gold.

Before she even knew what was happening, Supergirl was sent flying out the window and into the ground below, cracking the pavement as she landed mere inches away from a city cab. Supergirl groaned as she rose to her feet, rubbing the back of her head stretched out her neck. This might be a little harder than she thought.

* * *

The second Supergirl told her to run, Lena didn't hesitate. She bolted from the room, and took off down the hall, desperate to get as far away as possible.

As she hurried for the elevator, Lena came to a screeching halt as the floor suddenly burst into flames in front of her. She turned around and there he was.

"There'll be no escape for you. Not this time. Not ever again"

Reminding herself to breathe, Lena rounded the nearest corner and kept running as the man followed after her.

"Your little Kryptonian friend cannot protect you this time, Morgana. Not from me. I am your destiny and your doom."

Lena wanted to scream, but she stayed silent; her heart racing as she ran for the door to the stairs only for it to be frozen shut right before her eyes. How was this happening? How was he here? How was doing all this? How did he get past Supergirl? And that was when Lena asked herself: What if he wasn't real? What of none of this was real? What if this was all just a dream? Or a hallucination?

As the man came back into view, Lena grabbed the closest weapon she could find, a decorative vase sitting on a nearby table, and hurled at his head. The man's eyes turned a menacing gold as the vase stopped in mid-air and came flying back at her.

Lena gasped as she threw her hands up in self-defence, her eyes turning from green to gold as the vase stopped mere inches from her face. "What!?"

"You've begun to remember the old ways."

Lena shrieked as the vase exploded right in front of her, causing her to dive for the floor as jagged pieces of porcelain flew through the air. She brought a hand to her cheek where a piece became significantly close and found her fingertips touched with blood.

"But not enough to stop me," the man stated, walking towards her.

Realizing with an overwhelming sense of dread that this was real, Lena stumbled back and fell into a corner. "P-Please. Please don't hurt me."

"I don't want to. I never have wanted to. But I cannot allow you to harm anyone else."

"I haven't hurt anyone," Lena disputed.

"You may have forgotten your true nature, Morgana. But I have and will never forget."

WHOOSH!

As the man prepared to deliver the final blow, Supergirl came flying in a super speed. Reaching for the blade. But stopping an inch short. Emrys raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"I warned you not to interfere."

Supergirl cried out as the man plunged the sword into her shoulder, the pain exploded through her arm as he ripped the blade from her flesh, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Supergirl!" as the hero of National City clutched her shoulder in pain, Alex Danvers came charging in with half a dozen DEO agents, their assault rifles all trained on the mystery man "Stand down. Now."

With a single look from the corner of his eye, the man sent the DEO flying across the hall, knocking them all out cold.

"Alex." Balling her hand into a tight fist, Supergirl wound up her good arm and slammed the mystery man in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall and knocking him out. Taking a deep breath and pressing a hand over her wound, Supergirl brought herself to her feet. "Miss Luthor, are you alright?" Supergirl walked over to the woman and frowned "Lena?"

The once proud businesswoman now took on the demeanour of a petrified child. Her body was trembling, her knees pulled close to her chest as her went wide with absolute terror. "He's real," she whispered "Emrys is real."

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow!" Kara winced as her sister continued dressing the wound at the DEO. "That stings."

"Quit being a Baby. That sword cut pretty deep. The more you move around the harder it is to stitch" Alex stated in a concerned tone "How did it even do that? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. His sword must be made of some pretty strong alien tech," Kara hissed "J'onn, is he awake yet?"

"Still unconscious," the Martian Manhunter confirmed "but when he wakes up, I'll be sure to let you know. Agent Schott, any luck getting an ID on our mystery man?"

"I have checked every local, federal, international, and intergalactic database known to man and I got nothing," Winn sighed "I mean, this guy's a ghost. According every database he doesn’t exist"

"Ghosts aren't real," Kara groaned as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alex questioned.

"Back to L-Corp," Kara responded as she struggled to fully rotate her arm "Lena was attacked for a reason, and we need to find out why?"

"Kara, you can barely move your arm."

"You didn't see the look on Lena's face, Alex," Kara told her "she was terrified. I have only ever seen one person that scared before. Me. When I looked back in my pod and watched as Krypton was destroyed. The only thing that made that fear go away was when I came to live with you. Somebody has to the same for Lena," Kara stated "and that someone is going to be me."

* * *

Lena sat alone in her office, slowly drinking a fresh cup of tea with trembling hands, when a gust of wind caused her to jump.

"Sorry," Supergirl apologized "I didn't mean to scare you."

Lena nodded silently as she nervously wrung her hands together "How's your arm?"

"Little stiff, but I'll manage," Supergirl assured her "Miss Luthor, I was wondering if I could talk you about the attack earlier today? Do you know who it was who attacked you?"

Lena paused, a heart-stopping chill running down her spine as she remembered horrors that were all too familiar. "His name is Emrys," she managed "And he is a monster. But even the word monster doesn’t do him justice!"

"Is he after you because of something your brother or your mother did?"

"Emrys doesn't care about the Luthors," Lena disputed "All he cares about is seeing me dead. He's hunted me for years; ever since I was a child. When I lived with the Luthor, Everyone including myself convinced myself that he wasn't real. But now he's back," Lena's voice trembled "He's going to kill me."

"No, he's isn't," Supergirl insisted "Emrys is in custody. He won't be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again."

"You don't know that. Whatever hole you put him in, it won't be deep enough," Lena insisted "no matter where I'll go, no matter how much I run he will always find me. He always does. I'll never ever be safe."

"Miss Luthor."

"You saw what he did today! He tossed grown men and women around like ragdolls. He set fires with a look. He brought you down to your knees with one swipe of that sword! There is nothing on this earth that can stop him!"

"Lena," Supergirl spoke in most comforting of tones "I promise you, Emrys or whoever he is will never hurt you again."

As Supergirl left, Lena sat to finish her tea, only for the cup to suddenly shatter as her eyes turned gold. Lena gasped as she jumped back, her heart racing as her body swelled with terror. Desperate for a sense of peace, she ran to her desk and pulled out her pills and popped another then another into her mouth, grateful as she felt the drugs quickly start to take effect.

* * *

"Any luck?" Alex asked as her sister flew in.

"Not really," Kara sighed

"Lena's still pretty shook up but I did manage to get a name for our mystery man. Winn, can you run Emrys through the database and see what you can find?"

"I am on it."

"Glad you're back, Supergirl," J'onn greeted. "Our new friend just woke up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that still don’t get this note thing but whatever leave a comment or something. If your read the fic that inspired me. You’ll start to see change in next few chapters and the plot changing. If I do what I have in mind I’ll give you a hint it involves Cadmus. Anyway I’ll try and update this regularly and whatever but it all depends on when I finish college and get work on this. Any way thanks for reading.


	3. The Confrontation

Kara walked downstairs to the containment units, where the strange man sat with his legs patient patiently in his cell in the floor. 

"Where am I?" he asked. 

"Somewhere you can't hurt anyone else." 

“I am not your enemy." 

"Could've fooled me," Kara disputed "You broke into an office building, hurt dozens of people, tried to kill someone, stabbed me with a sword. You guys have a very interesting way of saying hello on your planet, Emrys." 

"Emrys," the man with blond hair and silver eyes smiled "now that is a name, I have not heard in a long... long time. I suppose Morgana told you it?" 

"Morgana? As In The witch from Arthurian legend?" Supergirl frowned "isn’t she supposed to be dead?" 

"Indeed, she was. And now she has returned." 

"How is that possible?" 

"Reincarnation," Merlin stated simply. “The woman you call Lena Luthor. Heed my words, Supergirl. That woman is darkness incarnate." 

"Because she's a Luthor?"

“No” he smirked then continued “Because she is a monster. One who takes pleasure in the torture of innocents," the man declared rising from his seat "I have watched her take men of honour and twist them to her will and make them betray the ones they love. She has slaughtered kings and destroyed kingdoms. And now she has brought her wickedness here. And I am the only one who can stop her." 

Kara stared at the man for a moment, his face was filled with pain and conviction. He really believed Lena was a monster. 

"Who are you?" 

"I am the sole survivor of her reign of terror, from a land of myth and time of magic. My name," he revealed "is Merlin... One day, when the stars reign down on Avalon, King Arthur will return," Merlin vowed "and lead Albion into a new golden age. It is my destiny to protect Arthur. Therefore, I am honour-bound to end Morgana before she prevents Arthur's return." 

"End her? You mean kill her?" Kara's eyes widened in shock and horror "Wait a second, you mean to tell me that you've been hunting Lena her entire life, just because you think she's some witch from a fairy tale?" 

“I have not laid eyes on Lena for centuries before today," Merlin disputed "and you do not seem understand the gravity of this situation, Supergirl. My friends and everyone I love is dead because of her. Now I’m not asking for permission I’m telling you if you don’t let me kill Morgana, she’ll kill all your friends, all your family. She’ll do what she did to me to you. Everyone and everything you love will die and you’ll be powerless to stop it. And by that time, you’ll be wishing that you heeded my warnings. Does that help you understand?"

"Oh, I understand completely," she assured him "you are just some crazy alien who's using magic and fairy tales as an excuse to get away with killing an innocent woman as a part of some ridiculous revenge scheme. Now I am sorry for what Lex and Lillian Luthor put you through," Supergirl acknowledged "I am. But I will not let you go on tormenting Lena." 

"I don’t care about Lex or Lillian because they are not my problem, they’re yours and your cousin. What I know for sure is that there is no Lena Luthor," Merlin disputed "the woman you know is nothing more that façade created by the dark forces that brought Morgana back to life for whatever reason. For now, I only know that I must stop her before she remembers her old life and with it, her magic," he warned "it has already begun. She is the women from legend that you mortals deemed too powerful too exist. She and I was pushed into myths. She is as known by your world as, Morgana le fey, and I as, Merlin Emrys.” He said with a breath before magicking up a cigarette and a lighter. He lit it before started to smoke. Whilst Kara stood there shocked ‘we searched him, didn’t we?’ Was the thought that ran through Kara’s mind. But before she could voice her question Merlin was started talking again before she could voice her question. “Look if your ethics prevent you from taking Morgana's life, then banish her to the darkest corner of space," Merlin states "trap her in some otherworldly prison. Either way, Morgana cannot be allowed to be free. She is a threat to every living thing on this Earth!" 

"The only threat I see right now is you!" Supergirl snapped. The hero of National City stepped in front the glass of Merlin's cell, the two them standing eye to eye. She tried to spark some sort of reaction, but she all felt was her soul was being judged by him. It felt uncomfortable to stare at his silver eyes somehow, they didn’t feel real. Nevertheless, she had to stick with the point. "and just so we're clear, you will never, ever, threaten Lena again." 

The man doubled over like he had just been punched in the stomach. Then he started to laugh. Then looked Kara deep in her eyes. “Ms Danvers.” Him knowing her identity shocked her to her core. “One I’m not alien. Two I don’t have a vendetta against the Luthors. Three All the deaths your friend commits is on you. They are your fault. Can your conscience hold it? No. Of course not. Go on try and try and save her from the darkness just like I did. Keep giving her chance after chance. Watch as the bodies of your loved ones and friends surround you on the floor. Feel how I feel.” His eyes flashed gold. She looked on the ground saw her friends and loved one on the floor and showed Lena laughing maniacally. She felt her neck close up and she wanted to cry and throw up. She fell to her knees. And started to cry. Merlin removed the vision. “Now you know how I feel. Now imagine that even after that maybe you’ll find peace in the afterlife. News flash You’re immortal. I can’t die. Trust me I’ve tried. I’ve lived for too long to the point I’ll stop giving chances to Morgana and too long that I’d just kill her” he dropped the cigarette before stamping on it under his boot. 

Kara picked herself from the floor wiped the tears. “You’ll rot in here forever. You’ll never get out of here. I’ll make sure it.” 

She had heard enough and walked out with a huff. 

“Don’t worry about me I’ll show myself out.” 


	4. The Overdose

Winn Schott sat at his desk at the DEO, smiling as he spotted James Olsen walking in "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Heard about Kara," the photographer answered. "Is she alright?"

"Alex's got her under a yellow sun lamp, but she should be okay."

James nodded, his eyes wandering to the security feed of the holding area, where the Martian Manhunter stood in front of a blond-haired man in a cell. "Is that the guy?" he asked.

"Yep. J'onn's trying the old telepathic method," Winn responded, "All Kara got out of him was a bunch of bub-kiss about reincarnation and magic."

James felt a pit emerge in the middle of his stomach. "Magic?"

"Yeah. Not like anyone here's going to believe that though," Winn's smile faded as he saw the look on his best friend's face "Right?"

"I've seen Superman fight a lot of bad guys Winn," James told him in a low voice "Some were aliens, others were metahumans. And others were just regular people. Who could do impossible things. Things that were scientifically impossible. Things that hurt Clark. Bad," he emphasized "And when Lois and I questioned them about it, every last one of them called it magic."

"Okay. Time out." Winn stated "You're telling me that magic is real? And it could harm Kryptonians!”

James nodded. "Maybe even kill them."

"I am officially freaking out now. Because this guy," Winn jabbed a nervous finger at the imprisoned man on the security feed. "he's says that he's Merlin. As in King Arthur and the Knights of Round Table. And that Lena is some sort of... reincarnation of some crazy witch from the Dark Ages."

James clenched his jaw nervously. He was far from an expert in magic, but based on what he did know, the older the magic, the stronger it was. "Winn, we need to figure this out."

"How?"

"First, we figure out if this really is Merlin," James instructed "Go over everything we know he's said and done. See if any of it lines up with Arthurian legend."

"Right. Right, I'm on it. Um," Winn frowned as he saw James walk off "Where are you going?"

"To investigate Lena," James answered "Whether this guy is magic or not, he went after her for a reason. We need to find out why."

* * *

Lena Luthor sat alone in her office that night, struggling to sign the final papers of the day as her hands continued to shake. It had been hours since the attack and she was still shaking like a baby. The CEO of L-Corp got up from her desk and poured herself a drink, desperate for a way to ease her raw-stripped nerves.

"Miss Luthor?"

Flinching slightly as her secretary walked in, Lena scolded herself as she took a shaky breath. "Yes Sally?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the extra security you requested just arrived."

The businesswoman nodded, taking another sip of her drink. "Thank you."

"Also," Sally added nervously "Mr. Winthorpe has called for a board meeting tomorrow."

Lena scowled. No doubt Uther was making another power play "Find him. Now."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?"

Alex gave her sister a concerned look as she grudgingly sat under a yellow sun lamp. "That sword left you with a nasty cut. This should help give the healing process a jump start."

"I already told you," Kara winced as she sat up, rubbing his shoulder "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Alex disputed. Her sister was in no way the perfect bill of health. Her skin was pale, her eyes were wrapped in dark circles and she wasn't healing like she was supposed to. "You need to rest."

"I can't rest," Kara said with a grunt "I have to go protect the city."

"Hey Alex? You need to see this," Winn nervously hurried into the med lab, holding up laptop for the DEO agent to see. "So, I just finished all my tests on Merlin's sword. You are not going to believe what I found."

"What?"

"Nothing. There is not a single piece of alien tech on there." Winn stated "It's just made out of steel carbon dating it roughly round about 500 AD."

"That's impossible." Alex snatched the tablet from her friend's hand and double checked the results "Even if this guy had the strength to go toe-to-toe with Kara, that sword never should've been able to pierce her skin. It should've shattered."

"Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy," Winn acknowledged "but is it possible that this guy might actually be magic?"

Alex glared at him. "You can't be serious."

“Alex the timing of the birth of sword puts roughly around the time of Merlin maybe he’s the man behind the legend.” Winn tried.

"Winn," Kara winced as she hopped down from her seat "There's no such thing as magic."

“Look he managed to make a cigarette and a lighter appear right in front of you. Doesn’t that tell you something Kara?”

“That we didn’t search him properly?”

“No, we did. Ran him through six metal detectors and we got people to change his clothes case he had hidden compartments in there. And I background check his scars. They are pretty intense. But they age back a couple of centuries so what he’s saying isn’t that pretty far-fetched.”

“Whatever Winn. Magic isn’t real he is just a meta like Barry he can make stuff appear.”

"Don't be so sure," the Martian Manhunter warned as he walked in "I just had a long telepathic talk with our new friend. I think he might some truth to what he's been saying."

"Ha! Told you," Winn gloated.

"J'onn, you can't honestly believe that this guy is magic," Alex insisted.

"I never said he was magic," J'onn disputed "but like Winn said he is the man behind the myth of the wizard Merlin. We already know he has abilities," he reminded "abilities that to the eyes of men and women in the Middle Ages, could be considered magic. And during his youth, he used his abilities to protect a young king named Arthur Pendragon. His mind barriers were strong. Extremely strong."

“But you broke through, right?”

“No, funnily enough he let me in. He laughed and said if I asked nice, he would let me in. I tried for five minutes to no avail. I couldn’t get in! I asked to be let in and true to his word he let me in. I couldn’t even get his name if I tried to break through. There is only one species who I can’t read even if the participant is willing. Kryptonian. But this man I wouldn’t be able to get in even if i tried for a hundred years.”

“Damn”

"Anyway, back to what you said about him protecting a young Arthur Pendragon it's a Superman scenario," Alex assumed.

"A what?" asked Winn.

"It's what we call a situation where an alien is raised on Earth and doesn't have any memory of their birth planet," Alex explained. "If Merlin really did grow up in the Dark Ages, there's no way anyone would even consider life being on other planets."

"See Winn?" Kara stated, "No magic, just science."

"Don't be so sure," J'onn warned "there's still too much we don't know about this man."

"I think I might be able to help with that," the members of the DEO drew their eyes to James Olsen as he walked "I did some digging into Lena Luthor."

Kara looked ready to drop kick him to the moon. "You did what?"

"What'd you find?" Winn asked.

"A lot of questions and very... very little answers. Lena was born in England," James began "her mother died when she was four and spent the next six years bouncing from foster home to foster home."

"I know how that feels," Winn commented sadly.

"I didn't think much about it at first," James went on "until I found out that the Luthors had all the records of Lena's foster families sealed. I only found out how many homes she was in by what little paperwork I could find on her adoption by the Luthors."

"What is wrong with all of you?" Kara spoke up, glaring at her friends "Why are all of you treating Lena like a suspect?"

James straightened up at the confrontational tone in his friend's voice. "Because like it or not Kara, there's a reason Merlin went after Lena."

"Yeah. It's called he's a psycho with a bone to pick with the Luthors," Kara stated strongly.

"Not long ago, you accused me of being biased against Lena Luthor," James stated, "well now, you're being biased for her. Think about it Kara. If Merlin wanted to wage a war with the Luthors, why didn't he go after Lex?" he questioned "With his powers, he could've killed Lex right in his cell if he wanted to. Instead, he went after the one Luthor that we can't tie to any alien hate crimes against."

"That's enough," Kara snapped "You two are done looking into Lena. End of discussion."

James clenched his jaw as his friend marched off, letting out a deep breath. Kryptonians sure were a stubborn bunch.

As Alex and J'onn found went back to work, Winn's eyes drifted to his friend's research. "James? This says Lena was born in Cadbury?"

"Yeah. It's some old village in rural England," he confirmed. "Why?"

"Come here," Winn gave his friend a nervous look, leading him over to his computers in the main room. "Okay, so I started researching all the Arthurian legends," Winn began "and it turns out, historians have been working for years to prove King Arthur actually existed by locating the ruins of Camelot. Now, they've narrowed it down to two places. One of them is Cadbury."

James' throat started getting dry. "What else did you find?"

"A bunch of stories I read as a kid. And a few I didn't. See most people know the basics of King Arthur. Ruler of Camelot, Knights of the Round Table, Sword in the Stone, yada, yada, yada." Winn went on "but what they don't know is how the story ends. According to legends, Arthur was killed by a rogue knight named Mordred during a battle against the Saxons. What most people don't know is where Arthur is buried. Supposedly, Arthur was buried in a place called Avalon, a magic lake with the power to bring back the dead. No one knows where it is, but according to the legends, Arthur's grave is protected by two sorcerers who watch over him until he comes back. One is the Lady of the Lake and the other…,"

"Let me guess," James interrupted "Merlin."

"You got it."

"What about Morgana? What does she have to do with this?"

"From what I can tell, she was a real piece of work," Winn stated "Morgana was Arthur's illegitimate older half-sister. And she was not happy that baby brother beat her out for the throne. She led multiple sieges against Camelot came queen several times but didn’t last long as her brother overthrew her several times and she was the one who led the Saxons in the battle where Arthur was killed. Now according to the legends, Morgana was some sort of magic priestess," he went on "and some believe that when Arthur returns, so will Morgana and the two of them will duke it out for the throne. James," Winn gave his friend a confused look "you got to admit, none of this make any sense."

"I know," James' face became surprisingly grim "that's why think it might be magic."

"But how do we prove it?"

"We look for connections. We already know that Lena was born in what might've been Camelot and that this guy can magic up cigarettes and lighters," James reminded. "We just need more. The Luthors sealed Lena's foster records for a reason. Now my gut tells me that the answers we need are in those records. And if working with Perry White and Lois Lane taught me anything, it's that's a good reporter always follows their gut. Now, I couldn't get access to the records at CatCo, but the DEO might."

"Yeah sure," Winn quickly scooted over as James sat down at one of his computers.

"Thanks. Can you get access to the security feed from L-Corp?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"If Merlin and Morgana are real, then they probably use the same kind of magic," James theorized "If we can figure out what that is, we can figure out how to protect Kara from it."

"Got it. Question: what exactly should I be looking for?" Winn asked, typing away at his computers "A spell book? A magic wand?"

"Not all magic uses objects. A couple years back, Clark and I ran across a magician who cast spells by talking backwards."

"Cool. So, what did guy look like?" Winn questioned "Was he old recluse with a beard?"

"She is a brunette bombshell in fishnets who headlines a show in Vegas."

Winn gave James a dumbstruck look. "Do you have her number?"

* * *

"Lena," Uther gave the CEO of L-Corp a cordial smile as she marched into his office. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You little rat," normally Lena would at least pretend to tolerate Uther, but not today "did you really think you could really get away with it?"

"Why Lena," Uther's eyes gleamed with dark satisfaction as he spoke in an innocent tone "whatever do you mean?"

"I mean your little plot to vote me out of my own company."

"Oh. That," the old businessman let out a dismissive sigh "Don't take it personally, Lena. It's just good business."

"Business?"

"You and your family have brought nothing but disaster to this company ever since Lex showed his true colours," Uther stated simply "from his endless black-market dealings to his constant assassination attempts of the Superman. And now your mother is the head of an anti-alien terrorist group."

"I am not my mother," Lena stated strongly "or my brother."

"No. You're worse. You're naïve and foolish. Did you honestly think that you could undo all the horrors your family has done with a simple re-branding?" Uther questioned with a patronizing chuckle "You stupid little girl. No matter how much good you do, the world will see nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing. And so long as this company is tied Luthor name, every hard working, good intentioned soul who works here will be seen as a suspected terrorist."

Lena's eyes blazed with fury, her hands balled into tight fists as she stood in front of Uther and snarled. "I am Lena Luthor. This is my company. And you will not take it from me!"

As she spoke those final words, Lena's eyes morphed from green to gold, causing Uther to go flying into a wall. Lena gasped as she watched him crumple into a heap on the floor. What was going on? Was it Emrys? As panic continued to grow insider, Uther's desk quickly burst into flames. Lena shrieked as she ran out of the room, bolting straight into her office and closing the door behind her.

The CEO gasped for breath as she stood against the door, her heart racing and her body trembling, when she heard a voice.

"Lena."

The CEO gasped as she looked around, searching every corner of her office, only to see no one there. Lena winced as her head started throbbing, her mind racing with strange and distorted images: Being locked in pit with a dragon. Emrys poisoning her. A king putting her chains. Emrys ripping his sword through her heart. Throughout all of it, the voice kept calling her, getting louder and louder.

"Lena. Lena. Lena."

"Stop it. Stop it!" Lena cried covering her ears. Desperate to end the visions and voices, Lena squeezed her eyes shut as she repeated her mantra, over and over like a terrified child saying a desperate prayer. "There is no Morgana. There is only Lena. There is no Morgana. There is only Lena. There is no Morgana."

"Don't be so sure."

Lena felt a chill down her spine as she looked up and saw a twisted reflection of herself in the mirror in the corner of her office, dressed in a lacy black gown with cold green eyes. Morgana.

* * *

J'onn J'onzz stood on the balcony at the DEO, jaw clenched, and arms crossed, his brow scrunched up as became lost in thought.

Alex knew that look. Something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"This whole Merlin situation… it doesn't fit right," the Martian admitted in a solemn tone "On Mars, the acceptance of sorcery was commonplace. And although I've never been the most devoted believer, I can't bring myself to rule it out as a possibility."

"You can't be serious."

"I have a hard time finding any other explanation."

"J'onn, you said it yourself, Merlin's alien," Alex reminded.

"I said he might be an alien," he corrected "and the more I think about it, the less I believe it," the Martian Manhunter placed his hands on the railings of the balcony. "I was in Merlin's mind he guided me through his memories, Alex. I saw his memories. If he was born on another planet, then there would've been some trace of it in his memories. But he was born on Earth to a human mother. And many of the other sorcerers he met claimed their powers came from one of their parents."

"So, it wasn't just one alien that came to feudal Europe," Alex rationalized.

"Maybe. But there was no alien civilization advanced enough for deep space travel during Earth's dark ages," J’onn countered "Krypton was no more advanced than Earth is now. And then there's the scope of his powers," he went on "I have come across many psychokinetic species in my time, but never any with his range of abilities. Much less one that could live for 1600 years."

"J'onn you've lived for three hundred years. And you have aged gracefully, by the way," Alex complimented.

The Martian Manhunter gave a brief smile at his friend's compliment. "Then there's this whole Morgana business. The resemblance between her and Lena is quite...," J'onn's voice became increasingly worried. "remarkable."

"J'onn, you just said it yourself. Merlin's old. He's probably just confused. Senile," Alex suggested.

"I don't know," the last of the Green Martians looked over his shoulder onto the main floor of the DEO, where he spotted Winn and James huddled over a group of computers. "What is agent Schott up to?"

"Research," Alex responded in a disapproving tone "he and James are looking for a way to confirm that Merlin's 'magic'."

"Keep an eye on them. I want to know what they find."

"J'onn."

"James Olsen's history with Superman makes him an invaluable asset DEO," he reminded "to disregard any of his warnings, no matter how far-fetched, would be a big mistake."

* * *

"Hello, Lena. It's been a while."

Lena trembled at the sight of her twisted reflection, her mind racing with the traumatic memories of her childhood. "You're not real."

"Oh," Morgana's face morphed into an artificial hurt expression "now is that any way to greet your sister?"

"You were never my sister," Lena stated in a stronger tone "you're a disease. You're the reason I was kicked out of every foster home I ever went to."

Morgana's face lost it cordial façade as she stepped out of the mirror, causing Lena to back away as she approached. "I protected you. I shielded you from dangers of those prisons you called home," she reminded "or has your time with Luthors made you forget Sarrum Flynn and his fists? Agravaine Ryder and his wandering hands?"

"I will never forget what they did to me," Lena managed "you may have been trying to protect me, but you went too far. You threatened their wives, the other kids."

"It was their fear that kept you safe dear Lena," Morgana rationalized. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

Lena shrunk back as Morgana ran a hand through her hair, the simple gesture causing her entire body to quiver in terror. As much as Morgana claimed to be good, Lena knew all too well the destruction she could cause. As she struggled to keep her emotions under control, Lena noticed the rusted iron shackles on Morgana's wrists. "You're chained. Why?"

"The Luthors," she replied simply "They used the poison they gave you to lock me away. To keep us apart," emphasised in a heartbroken tone "But now I've made it back."

"Why?" Lena questioned "Why are you here?"

"Emrys." Morgana answered, causing a chill to run down Lena's spy "I warned you that he would return and now he has. I can help you stop him."

Lena's eyes widened. "How?"

Morgana hefted up the rusted chains around her wrists. "Free me."

Lena's face became flooded with fear as she backed away. "You can't be serious."

"My magic is the only thing on this earth that can stop Emrys," Morgana insisted "I am the only one who can protect you."

"I don't want your protection," Lena disputed "I want you gone." The CEO hurried over to her desk and grabbed her medication, quickly swallowing another two pills from the bottle. Lena gasped as she felt heart start to race, her lungs gasping for air as she stumbled to the ground.

As Lena's vision began to blur, Morgana strolled over and bent down in front of her, gently stroking her hair once more. "Oh Lena. Don't you understand? I will never leave you."

Then everything went black.


	5. Who Is Lena Luthor?

"Kara."

Kara Danvers sat at her desk at work, struggling work past the pain in her wounded shoulder, when Mon-El arrived in his human disguise. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Alex told me you were hurt. I came here as fast as I could," he replied in a deeply concerned tone "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she reassured him as Mon-El gave her a warm hug. "Some alien with a sword came after Lena. Said he was magic."

Mon-El's eyes widened. "You met a wizard?"

"Oh Rao," Kara groaned. She had forgotten that Daxamites believed in magic.

"I have just spent the past two weeks reading all of the Harry Potter books and binge-watching the movies," he reminded "I must meet this master magic and convince him to teach me the ways of the mystic arts."

"You want to learn magic from a guy who tried to kill Lena and stabbed me with a sword?" Kara questioned.

Mon-El scowled. "I don't like this wizard."

"He is not," Kara stopped herself from screaming as she took a deep breath "Mon-El, honey I love you. But there is no such thing as magic."

"I love you too, Kara my sweet," Mon-El complimented "but how can you say there's no such thing as magic?"

"How can you?" she questioned "We came from two highly advanced alien civilizations. We travelled across galaxies. Harnessed the power of the stars. How can you believe in something like magic?"

"Because I see it every time, I look at you," Mon-El justified "In your smile. In your laugh. In the way you make me feel. There's no logic for that. There's no science that can explain it," he told her with a shrug "so the only way I can explain it is magic."

"Aw," Kara blushed as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss "You're sweet."

"Thank you. But you're sweeter."

Kara giggled as Mon-El wrapped his arms wound her waist, pulling out her phone as it went off. "Hello? Yes, this is Kara Danvers." The young reporter gasped as her face turned stark white. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Mon-El asked.

"Lena's in the hospital."

* * *

Merlin sat alone in his cell, a single, all-consuming thought echoing through his mind: Morgana.

Of all the people he had lost in his long life, she was the last one he ever wanted to see again. In hindsight, he wasn’t surprised. Arthur's return was soon. And he didn’t know how to feel about it... Maybe he was used to being and working alone he liked it. If he was being honest, he felt distanced from Arthur.

He'd hoped that the heroes of this city would listen to him, that they would stand with him, to stop Morgana's reign of terror before it began. He knew of an alternative, but he would only do it if he was up to it and if he was merciful enough and if the sides where strongly separated. Another problem was that of out of this world... Supergirl aka Kara Danvers. She was just as he once was concerning Morgana, blind to the darkness lying within. It was friendship-not love- between them two. Nothing more that made his job slightly easier.

Merlin sighed a heavy sigh, his eyes changing from silver to gold. He made a post-it note and wrote looking forward to receiving your hospitality again on it. Before sticking it to his forehead. He made himself younger than his facade. He know resembled a seven-year-old version of his real self. He swore a long time ago that so long was there was life and breath within his body, he would defend Arthur Pendragon. No matter what the cost.

* * *

Lena woke in a groggy state, her vision blurry as she found herself surrounded by four white walls, lying in a small bed, with an IV drip in her arm.

"Hey."

Lena looked over to her side and saw Kara Danvers and Mike Matthews watching over her. "Hey," Lena croaked. "Where am I?"

"National City general," Kara replied in a gentle voice "How do you feel?"

Lena groaned. Her lips were chapped, her head was spinning. "Terrible. I feel like I’ve lost a twelve round boxing match with prime Mike Tyson."

“Who?” Was the sound that came out of Mike.

“A boxer” looking confused at Mike.

“What’s a boxer?” Asked Mike.

“It doesn’t matter! I’ll tell you later Mo-Mike” Kara snapped at Mike.

"The doctors had to pump your stomach," Kara explained "you overdosed."

Lena paled, her heart racing as she noticed the worried, disapproving tone in her friend's voice.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Mike announced, desperately finding a way to politely excuse himself.

The two women sat silently in the room together when Kara finally asked. "Thank you for making me your emergency contact. I really do appreciate you trusting me that much."

"Thank you for coming to check up on me," Lena responded.

Kara nodded and after moment's silence, she asked. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long?" Kara repeated "How long have you been taking drugs?"

"I don't."

"I saw your chart, Lena," Kara argued "the doctors said you had enough anti-psychotics to put down a horse."

"It's not drugs. It's medicine." Lena took a steadying breath as she saw the confused look on her friend's face. "There's something I haven't told you."

* * *

"Okay I've Got it. I got it!"

Alex and James looked up as Winn shouted for joy.

"I just figured out Merlin's secret language," the analyst stated, pumping his fist. After getting access to the L-Corp security footage, Winn had noticed two things about Merlin: One, everytime he used his powers, his eyes turned gold. Second, right before he created the fires and froze the doors in the building, he spoke in a strange language. It took him hours to find a match in the database, but he had finally cracked it!

"Nice work," James complimented.

"So what planet is he from?" Alex asked.

"Uhm Earth. Turns out that language wasn't alien at all. It's Gaelic."

"Gaelic?"

Winn nodded. "An ancient Gaelic dialect dating back to the 500AD, right around the time King Arthur was alive. Fun fact," he added "he was speaking it backwards."

Winn and James shared a knowing look.

"Why would he be speaking backwards?" Alex questioned.

"Because speaking backwards is common practice for casting spells," James informed her.

Alex was ready to tear her hair out. "For the hundredth time, there is no such thing as magic!"

"Then why is Merlin casting spells?" James questioned "Why are his psychokinetic powers greater than any alien the DEO has ever encountered? And how did he hurt Kara with a sword made out of common steel?"

"Wait, it gets crazier," Winn warned "Remember how Lena called Merlin Emrys? Turns out it's the same dialect. For Merlin."

"Lena was born in England," Alex reminded "She could've picked it up back home."

"Doubtful. This dialect hasn't been spoken anywhere for the last 600 years."

"What about Lena's foster records?" James questioned "Did you find them?"

"Not yet. But I'm running a decryption program that should do the trick. James, I really think you might be onto something here. The amount of encryption on these files is," the DEO analyst's eyes widened as he looked at one of his many computer screens "What the heck!?"

Surprised, James and Alex looked over at the screen, where they saw a young, child with a post-it note on his forehead sitting in Merlin's cell. The boy stood up. And started shouting “Mom? Mom?! Mom? Mom, where are you? Mom?!!”

"That's impossible," Alex quickly lead James and Winn down into the holding area.

The young boy with black hair and blue eyes. As soon as they came into view and he immediately began to cry and ask, “Please where is my mom?” They opened the door. And the boy ran as far away as he could go. And began pleading with Alex and James and Winn. “Please let me go. I want to go back to my mum?”

“Of course, we’ll take you to your mum” Alex said nicely with a smile and held her hand out for the boy to hold. The boy looked at her hand suspiciously before meeting her hand with his and grabbed on to it tightly. She took of the post-it note which said ‘looking forward to receiving your hospitality again’ she scrunched it up and tossed it away. They began walking through the corridor before they reached the centre. “How old are you uhm?”

“Samuel but my friends call me Sam and I’m seven and three-quarters.” He said with an infectious lob-sided grin.

“So, Sam What’s you’re parent’s names?”

“My mom’s name is Hunith and I don’t have a dad- he uhm left”

“It’s ok Sam” Winn Said with a comforting smile.

“What is this place?" asked the previously petrified boy. His curiosity started to return to him.

"That… is classified," Winn answered nervously.

“What does class- classifed mean?”, asked the boy.

“Classified.” Alex corrected with a smile, “It means it’s a secret. Can you keep a secret?” Alex asked. The boy beamed and nodded. “How did you get here?" Alex asked in a gentle tone "and what happened to the man that was in that cell?"

"There was a man in that place before me? Is this a prison?” The boy asked.

“No” Winn said quickly than thought about it. “Yes wait no. Wait maybe?”

“It’s a yes and no question sir” The boy said with a grin rendering Winn speechless. “I can’t wait to tell my friends at school that I went to a prison”

Alex looked shocked. She couldn’t believe this kid has managed to render Winn speechless. All this talk of magic and this kid had managed to do the most surprising thing she had ever seen. She shook her head and asked the kid the same question again.

“How did you get here?”

The boy thought for about a minute. “I don’t really know. One minute I was at home reading a book with my mom and the next I was…” the boy physically shook his head as if to get the image out of his head. “There was this bright light and the next thing I know I was here. Please," the young boy begged in a frightened tone "I just want to go home. I want my mum."

"Of course," James assured him in a gentle tone.

The three heroes led the young boy up into the main floor, where J'onn stood on the balcony, giving his friends an alarmed look when he saw them with the old man. "Alex, get back!"

The Martian Manhunter quickly leapt into action, changing into his true Martian form as he flew down and charged the young boy. He was already too late. The second J'onn called out to warn his agents, the boy’s eyes turned gold, revealing his true nature.

WHOOSH!

In a burst of power, the boy sent the entire floor flying in every direction, knocking them all on their backs as lamps and computer screens shattered.

J’onn groaned as he rose to his feet his eyes locked with the young boy as his started to change: He grew taller, his hair changed colour, his skin went from young and childlike to late twenties. Within seconds, the young stranger transformed into a young man in his late twenties, with gold blond hair and piercing sliver eyes. Merlin.

"How did you know it was me? Not many can see through it." He asked admittedly somewhat impressed.

"When we first spoke. When you allowed me into your mind," J'onn answered "I saw how you kept your abilities secret in Camelot by changing your age... Why?”

“Why what?” Merlin said with a grin.

“Why did you let me in to your mind?”

“To get a foothold in yours. When I’m done, you’ll forget about me. Humans” merlin shrugged, “are easy to break into. Or maybe I’ve had more practice. But aliens slightly more difficult to get in to. So, I needed you to get into my mind so I could get in yours. I planted something. You could try and find it, but I doubt you’ll be able to remove it. Because it’s purpose has been served. It’s done its job” he said with a grin. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist entering my mind or trying to.”

"I know your people's goal is a noble one," Merlin praised "but I cannot let you stop me." As he shook his head.

"There are at least fifty DEO agents between you and the nearest exit," J'onn warned him "What makes you think we'll let you walk out of here?"

"Because I won't let anything stand in my way. And they don’t have magic and you’ll find that all your weapons have been turned to flowers." The sorcerer's eyes turned gold as he spoke in the language of magic "Forbaene."

A ring of fire roared to life around the Martian Manhunter, bring the son of Mars to his knees.

"J'ONN!" Alex jumped to his feet as she saw her mentor through the flames, drawing her gun seeing it was in fact a flower. Merlin as he reclaimed his sword. "Don't move."

"Look at your former gun. Now You have two choices," he presented "stop me or save your friend. He won't last long enough for you to do both."

“Oh, I won’t need to stop you, but she will”

Merlin turned around to see a brunette bombshell in fishnets. “You have magic Ms-?”

“Zatanna Zatara”

He nodded. “Do you like it?”

“What?”

“Do you still want it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“What’s your strongest spell?”

“Etaretilbo”

Merlin nodded, “Ah new religion magic. Now Ms Zatara what do you know about the old religion and Merlin and Morgana?”

“Old religion is the oldest and strongest form of magic practised by the strongest sorcerers and witches. Morgana and Merlin are examples of users.”

“Do you know who I am? Or have friends thrown you in here without telling you who I am? Go on I can feel your curiosity from here” he said with a grin. A few moments pass before she asks.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Merlin Emrys and I am the most powerful warlock in the world. I can remove your magic. I can do all sorts of things to you before you could even blink. Do you want to play with me Zatanna?” She paled and looked shocked at Merlin.

“You can’t be Merlin that’s impossible.”

“That’s what makes me powerful Ms Zatara” he walked up to Zatanna. And he whispered in to her ear, “I am the impossible. Swefnu.” and she fell asleep he grabbed her before she hit the ground wiped her memories concerning him then teleported her back to her show room.

“Nice try Ms Danvers nice try I’ll see you later” as Merlin slung his sword over his shoulder and teleported away.

After putting out the flames, Alex got J’onn to med wing as fast as she could.

The Martian Manhunter lay unconscious in a small bed in the med wing, with Alex, James and Winn watching over him.

"Merin's a mean wizard," Winn muttered.

"Say wizard again and I will shoot you," Alex threatened.

"Is he going to be alright?" James asked.

Alex gave her sleeping mentor a worried look. "I don't know."

Winn, who had been working on his tablet since the attack, suddenly spoke up in a stunned voice. "Guys. You need to see this."

Frowning, Alex and James huddled around him as he played a video on his tablet: a clip from the attack on L-Corp that morning.

Lena stood alone with Merlin in a small hallway, a petrified look on her face as she grabbed a vase off a decorative table and threw it at him. Merlin's eyes turned gold as the vase stopped in midair, the porcelain piece flying back at Lena, only to stop right in front of her face, her piercing green eyes now a dazzling gold.

"Oh my God," James whispered.

Alex could hardly believe it. "Lena has powers?"

"It's worse than that," Winn warned "I finally got access to Lena's foster records and she has got a list of mental health issues a mile wide. Extreme paranoia, hallucinations and dissociative identity disorder."

"Jeez," James gasped.

"Can't say I blame her. As someone who was raised in the foster system, I can tell you is an absolute nightmare," Winn assured them "and you do not want to run into bad Lena in a dark alley. According to these records, she put two of her foster fathers in the hospital and set one of her homes on fire."

"My God," Alex gasped. She idea Lena could be so ruthless. "No wonder the Luthors buried this. If they word got out that Lena had this many problems, there's no way the L-Corp board would've let her be CEO."

"Guys," James gave the DEO agent a concerned look "these records state that Lena's episodes are brought on high levels of stress."

"High stress?" Winn repeated "Like living in a city that's seen two Cadmus terror attacks, having a psychotic step-mother reveal a life-altering fact about your family history or being wrongly convicted and thrown in jail?"

Winn was right. Since moving to National City, Lena's life had been nothing but one emotional roller coaster after another. If she had an episode while no one was looking... "We need to find Kara," Alex ordered. "Now."

* * *

"When I was four, my mother died of cancer," Lena began "I didn't have any other family, so I was sent in to foster care. Some of them were nice. Most weren't. Some of them hurt me. Others…tried to touch me," she admitted as her voice started to waver "After a while, something in me broke. I started seeing things. Having nightmares. Hearing voices. Sometimes I would get so scared that I'd blackout. And when I woke up, people were afraid of me. I’d hurt them," Lena admitted shamefully "I thought I was a monster. Turns out just, I'm just crazy," she said with a laugh as tears began to flow down her cheeks "I have metal health problems. A lot of mental health problems. The Luthors they, they got me help. Put me on medication. Took me to therapy. And I got better. Until today. When Emrys, the monster of all my nightmares walked right into my building. I started hearing… the other me in my head. I got scared. So, I took an extra pill. And another. And another. Until I just-,"

Kara came over and sat the side of Lena's bed as she choked out a sob, wrapping her arms around her friend as she lost control of her tears. "It's okay," she whispered in a gentle tone "You're okay."

Lena let out a shaky breath as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "She's coming back."

"No," Kara disputed "You're stronger now. You can fight her."

"You don't know Morgana like I do," she warned.

Kara paled. "Morgana?"

"Yeah," Lena took in a shaky breath as she dried her eyes "It's my middle name. It's what I called the other me. At first, she was just this imaginary friend I made up, " she explained "A big sister with magic powers to keep me company when I felt alone. But as things kept getting worse, she said that she could help me, keep me safe. By that point was I just so scared that I didn't even think-," The two women jumped as they heard a loud crash from outside the room "What was that?" 


	6. Merlin Vs Mon-El

Mon-El stood in front of the vending machines in the hospital waiting room, readying coffee for himself and Kara, when his phone went off. "Hello?"

"Mon-El," Alex responded "Where are you? Where's Kara?"

"At the hospital. Lena had an accident," he answered "Why? What's going on?"

"Merlin broke out of containment."

"The wizard's loose?"

"Stop calling him that!" Alex snapped "Guardian and I will be there as quick as we can, but you need to get Lena out of there. Right now."

As Alex kept talking, Mon-El's eyes drifted down the hall as he heard a loud crash, where he saw a nurse and a wheelchair-bound patient were whisked away into a room, the door locking itself shut. Mon-El's eyes widened as man with blond hair and silver eyes in a leather jacket and a scarf came into view, carrying a sword as his eyes changed from gold to back to silver. "Hey Alex, I'm going to have to call you back." The former prince of Daxam hung up his phone and marched toward the stranger. "I'm guessing you're the wizard everybody's been talking about."

"My business does not concern you. Now tell me," Merlin ordered "Where is Morgana?"

"A: her name is Lena," Mon-El corrected "and B: from what my friends tell me, you're going to try and kill her, so I'm going have to say no."

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Merlin questioned.

Mon-El shrugged, a confident expression on his face. "I'll take my chances."

WHOOSH!

In a blur of motion, Mon-El closed the gap between himself at super speed, ready to slam a blow to Merlin chest.

Only he didn't.

The second he came within a foot of Merlin, Mon-El became frozen his place, his arm trapped in mid-swing as Merlin's eyes turned gold. Merlin looked into Mon-El’s eyes. And smirked.

"You're a rather strong one, aren't you? Daxamite." Merlin inquired. "Oh, look at you I can read your mind you know I find funny that a Daxamite prince is in a relationship with a ranked kryptonian? Does she know?” Merlin said with a grin as Mon-El’s composure cracked, “Any way that’s up to you to tell her. It doesn't matter anyhow," he dismissed passively as he spoke an incantation "sniahc."

At the moment, one of the medical machines transforms into a trail of iron shackles, soaring through the air and wrapping around Mon-El and bringing him to his knees. Mon-El tried to break free, but no matter how hard he struggled, they wouldn't budge. He walked up to Mon-El. “Goodbye Mon-el. Let’s hope we never meet again. Swefnu” Merlin wiped Mon-El’s memories and knowledge about Merlin it took like a minute to erase. After he was finished, he tightened his grip on his sword, Merlin removed the shackles and walked off. “Morgana!"


	7. Girl of Steel Vs Warlock of Legends

Lena paled as she heard Merlin's voice echoed through the halls. "We need to get out of here." 

Kara balled her fists as got up from her seat. "I'm going to go help," she announced. "You stay here and wait until I get back." 

"No Kara!" Lena quickly grabbed her friend by the arm as she headed for the door. "It's too dangerous." 

Kara clenched her jaw as she felt a jolt of pain shoot up her wounded arm. True enough, she was in no shape to fight Merlin. But she couldn't just sit here and let him threaten all these people. "I'll be fine," she reassured her "just stay here." 

* * *

Merlin had changed back to normal. He changed his hair back to black and eyes back to blue he looked like himself again. 

"Morgana! Show yourself!" Merlin bellowed as he continued to march his way across the hospital floor "Is this really how you really wish to meet your end, Milady?" he asked. "hiding amongst the sick and the injured? What happened to the all high and mighty priestess I knew all those years ago? Has reincarnation made you soft? Or is it because you have no one left to fight your battles for you?" Merlin tightened his grip on his sword, Arthur's sword, as he rounded the corner and kept walking "It's just us now, Morgana. No Morgause. No armies. No Mordred. Just you and me. You want to prove you're the better sorcerer?" he challenged "then come out here and FACE ME!" 

As the wizard's voice echoed through the halls, the Girl of Steel appeared at super speed, standing in front of him. 

Merlin huffed. "Oh, for god sake You again. Can’t you just stay out of my way.” 

"This ends now!” Kara declared, “Wait what happened to your blond hair and silver eyes?" Supergirl asked. She noted that his eyes now told stories as opposed to being blank slates. 

"Magic. And This will end when that witch lies dead and buried," Merlin snarled. 

"There is no witch," Supergirl disputed. "There is no magic. There is no Morgana. Whatever you think Lena did, she wasn't in control of her actions," she explained "she has a mental disorder." 

Merlin stood there for second let out a dark laugh. "You’re joking right? Oh god I haven’t laughed like that in centuries. Well done Kara you got me for a second, I thought you were serious” 

“I am serious! And I would appreciate it if you didn’t say my secret identity out loud” 

“Is that what she told you, Supergirl? That she is some poor, little helpless, broken thing suffering from a damaged mind?" he mocked. "You are so foolish... like me. I once thought as you did," Merlin acknowledged. "I thought Morgana could be saved. Even after watching the last of her light be snuffed out. And because of my indecision, my weakness," he spat out full of self-loathing "that woman orchestrated the death of her own father. Forever tarnished the legacy of one of Camelot's greatest knights. Tortured another to his death," he listed off, "forced her best friend to watch her brother die. That woman is responsible for the deaths of thousands. Including Arthur Pendragon!" the old wizard's voice broke at the mention of the king of Camelot. "My best friend. My brother," he emphasized as tears swelled in his eyes "I loved him like a brother and because of my foolish sentiment for Morgana, I was forced watch him die in my arms!" 

Kara's face softened as she looked into Merlin's heartbroken blue eyes. All day she'd been treating him like some stone-cold killer. But in the end, he was just a broken old man. 

"I know what it's like to watch the people you love die. I know what it’s like to be alone. But what you're doing here, it won't bring any of them back." 

“Have you ever experienced true loss Ms Danvers?” 

“What?” 

“Cause from where I’m standing you’ve always had someone from a loving family to a loving foster family. You’ve always had someone. Me I wasn’t as lucky as you...” Merlin stayed silent as he took in a sharp breath. “I had to stand by watch kin die and I could do nothing to stop it. I had to stand by and watch hatred of magic increase due to your friend’s actions and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I’m not the same man I was centuries ago. I am a different man and I’ve learned from my mistakes no more half measures. I am a ruthless assassin, a monster, an agent of death. I’m not a hero and I never will be. Because heroes have too many rules. And the only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. It took me so long to realise that. Too long. But now I know. I know that I'll do whatever it takes to never feel that powerless again. That I'll never stand by the side lines. As long there is breath in my body, I’ll hunt Morgana. That is my promise.” 

“You know what’s funny though you think you understand me? You don’t really don’t. You can’t empathise with me because you don’t understand my reasons. You haven’t seen what I’ve seen. You haven’t felt what I’ve felt. You still think I’m doing this for something as petty as revenge. This isn’t going to bring them back and I know it. This is no longer about revenge. This is about insurance. Insurance that no one will ever know of Morgana's wrath.” He sighs. Merlin pauses for a second then he focuses at Kara and looks her dead in the eyes expecting her to speak. She had just been quietly absorbing his words maybe she doesn’t understand him maybe she never will but that doesn’t mean she won’t try to reach him. Show him that he isn’t alone anymore. That Lena is innocent. But In her hearts of hearts she knew she would never get to him he can’t be saved he can’t be reached he’s too far gone. He’s like Lillian in that aspect. Determined to accomplish his goal no matter what gets in his way. But she has to try. She has to know if he can be reached. If he can be saved if he doesn’t want to be. She draws a deal breath. 

“Merlin Lena is innocent she hasn’t harmed anyone she isn’t Morgana. She hasn’t hurt anyone.” 

“Hasn’t she what about this then?” He magicked a file in his hands. And tosses at Kara. “Her foster parents just happened to be stuck in burning buildings. They just happened to die for no explicable reasons.” 

“She has a mental illness.” 

“No Kara she doesn’t have a mental illness she’s evil incarnate.” 

“No, she isn’t!” 

“It doesn’t matter Kara. It doesn’t matter not anymore. She will die. I have the advantage of time. I can vanish come back and kill her when no one’s watching. I can pretend. I can masquerade. One way or another she will die. Are you sure you want to share her grave? Because trust me Kara you don’t want to mix up with me. I have nothing left to lose. Nothing left to gain. You can’t kill me. Can’t get rid of me. I can’t be bullied or bribed. I can make your life hell. I can make Supergirl hated and feared. Are you sure want to risk all of this just for a friend?” 

“Yes, without a doubt” 

“Then you shall suffer the consequences.” 

His face scrunches up and anger starts to return to his eyes. “Final warning stand down.” the sorcerer clenched his jaw and raised his sword, keeping the edge of the tip of the blade level with Supergirl's heart. 

"No." 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you” 

* * *

"He'll kill her." 

Lena felt an all too familiar chill run down her spine as Morgana reappeared. "You don't know that." 

Morgana gave Lena a condescending smile as she walked over to the edge of Lena's bed, the chains rattling with every step. "I warned you that this day would come. And now that Emrys has found you, he will not stop until he sees us both dead. No matter who he has to kill to get to us. Be it the hero of National City or simple reporter." 

Lena's eyes swelled with tears as Morgana voiced all her darkest fears, her voice cracking as she asked, "What do you want from me?" 

"The same thing I've always wanted: to protect you. I am the only one who can stop Emrys," Morgana insisted gently "but only if you free me." 

Lena stared at Morgana's shackle-bound wrists. "Every time I let you out, innocent people get hurt." 

"And how do you think your dear Kara will fair once Emrys finds her?" 

"Don't hurt her," Lena begged. 

"I won't, little sister," Morgana insured her with a smile "I know your friend means to you. But Emrys will." 

The CEO of L-Corp stayed silent for a moment, starring at Morgana's chains as she struggled to come to a decision. "Promise me you won't hurt Kara." 

* * *

Supergirl grunted as Merlin unleashed his powers, knocking the hero of National City into a wall with a massive telekinetic blast. The Girl of Steel ducked as the sorcerer of Camelot came charging in, swinging in his sword in a massive arc. 

"Fobarene" Merlin's eyes turned gold as he conjured a raging ball of fire in his hand, whipping his arm back and hurling right at the Girl of Steel's chest. 

Supergirl quickly countered as she unleashed her freeze breath, fire and ice clashing in the air as the two of them were sent flying back. 

"Rednuht." The wizard of Camelot's eyes turned gold as he summoned a bolt of lightning, massive volts of power arcing up and down his forearm and he pulled his arm back and hurled at Supergirl. 

The Girl of Steel grunted as the bolt hit her chest, knocking her on her back, her wounded shoulder screaming in pain as she rose to her feet. 

This didn't make any sense. Even with her injuries, she shouldn't be the wounded. Much less this winded. After only two blows from Merlin, Supergirl was already breaking into a sweat, her lungs desperately crying out for air. "Is that the best you got?" 

"Refusing to give yield even in the face of defeat. You truly have the heart of a knight, Supergirl," Merlin praised. “But it’s over Etinotpyrk." The sorcerer's eyes turned gold as he closed his free hand into a tight fist, opening it up moments later to reveal a glowing green stone in a necklace. Kryptonite. 

Letting out a strangled breath, Supergirl fell to her knees as the stone started sapping her strength, her vision blurring as Merlin approached her. 

"I know the power of this stone is lethal to you. Which is why I will not expose you to it for long. You still have to suffer the consequences of your actions and I’ll make sure of it." he promised, setting the kryptonite necklace around her neck. 

As the Girl of Steel writhed in agony as Merlin walked off, desperately trying to rise to her feet when suddenly- 

BAM! 

Without a moment's warning, the wall to Lena's room exploded, sending Merlin and Supergirl flying back as dust and drywall flew through the air. Merlin groaned he rolled off his back and stood up, just in time to see a woman walk into view.

Lena Luthor walked through the rubble with her head held high, her face cold and menacing as her green orbs came back from dazzling gold. Merlin's heart raced. His muscles tensed up. His blood began to boil. He knew those eyes. The eyes of the Lady Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Merlin isn’t going to let go of a grudge. He’s no longer forgive and forget. He’s gonna make Kara pay for stepping in the way trust me :D. He’s not a hero.


	8. Battle Of The Centuries

“Ah the devil returns. Do you believe me now Supergirl?” 

“I’m back Merlin and this time you’ll not be able to return. I’ll kill you I’ll finish you off you’ll not be able win.” 

“I’ve been fighting with one arm tied behind my back Morgana all this time. I didn’t want to kill you. I didn’t want to hurt you. But you’re beyond saving. I can’t save you it was just my guilt which prevented me from seeing that you were beyond saving.” 

“You made me Merlin. You poisoned me. You took my trust, my lo-, my friendship for you and you used it. You could have helped me... you could’ve trusted me with your magic.” He was aware Morgana once loved him. It was only when he thought back and did, he see the signs. It was the reason she felt so betrayed when he poisoned her. 

“I’m sorry Morgana. For poisoning you. For everything. Nothing I can say or do will ever make up to you. I know that. I’ve known that for a long time” He clenched his jaw. “I’ve blamed myself even longer. You can blame me all you want for making you into a monster. But you have free will you get decide what you do. Not me. I don’t control you. You can blame me for making you what you can’t blame me for is your actions. You killed your brother, your father and even your own sister who you claimed to love. Everyone. You’ve taken everything from me...” Merlin tutted, “I’ve paid more than my dues. It’s time for you to pay yours.” With that the magic fight started. Morgana picked up bricks with magic from the wall and threw them at Merlin. Merlin quickly through a shield up and a spell of his own at her. The spell was powerful. It threw her back through the hole she made. 

She slammed against a wall before collapsing on to the floor. She tried to get up but Merlin quickly binded her magic. And trapped her on to the floor. She couldn’t move. He could detect her heartbeat was rising. Sweat was starting to bead on her forehead when she realised, she couldn’t move. He magicked the sword to his hand. The fight was over as quick as it began. Out the corner of his eye he saw Kara crawling across the floor and through the wall to get to the room Morgana and Merlin were in. 

“I’ve been alone for centuries and I’ve learned things that would make even monsters such as yourself tremble in fear. I’m not that serving boy from Camelot you once knew Morgana I’m far... far more dangerous. Far less forgiving and far less merciful. But for some odd reason I still find it difficult to kill you? You know what’s so hard about killing you Morgana?” 

“Fine I’ll bite what?” 

“As much as I loathe and hate what you are now. You are the last line to my past. You are my past. You are the one who knew me the most. As a friend and as an enemy. You saw both sides of me. Did you know that there are only two of us of the old religion? Only two of us Left in this world. No more. I... After Arthur and you died old religion magic rapidly died out and in came this weak new religion” Merlin said with disgust. “Everyone died. I sat in this hellhole for 1500 years and you know what I did? I clung on to this faint hope that Arthur come back. Then of all sudden you come back. But the more I look at you the more remorse I feel. That’s why I’m not going to kill you” 

“You’re not?!” Whimpered a weakened Supergirl. 

“Don’t worry Supergirl I know an alternative something that’s going to make her never harm anyone again. Death is a kindness and when I’m done, she won’t even be able to remember. She’ll be forgotten. She’ll lose her most precious gift that even death couldn’t steal. Morgana’s soul and Lena’s soul are so closely bonded by fear and rejection. But there’s a small tiny gap between them. The problem is they deal with it differently. Morgana’s response is action first questions later. It’s always has been. But Lena’s is questions first actions later. I’m going to sever that bond. And yank you out” and with that he went in Morgana’s and Lena’s mind. 

* * *

In their minds there were two doors Lena’s and Morgana’s he entered Lena’s mind. 

In the room sat a younger version of Lena. She looked like Morgana he mentally shook his head. He took a few paces into her room when she saw him, she darted over to the furthest side of the room. 

“Please don’t hurt me! Please Emrys!” 

“I’m not here to hurt you Lena. I’m here to help you.” He gave her one of his old I’m here to help smiles. 

“Why? You killed me?” 

“I didn’t kill you Lena. I killed Morgana.” 

“Me and Morgana are the same person.” 

“Are you?” 

“Yes of course we are the same!” 

“Who told you that?” 

“Morgan-”, He inwardly smirked all he had to do was create a dispute and rip Morgana out. 

“She needs you Lena. She isn’t even alive she’s just using you like everyone else has.” 

“She saved me from...” 

“I know Lena. I know what happened to you. It was nothing short of horrible. But Morgana is using you. She needs you. She saw your future. Why do you think now she came Lena why return of now of all times? She showed you a bit of kindness when you are a child saved you from horrible people. So, she could twist to become her weapon, her tool. I can help you. I can get rid of Morgana for you. You can finally move on with your life. Finally let go of fear. Have a family that loves you isn’t that what you want?” He saw Lena’s eyes light up with hope. Oh, she was so easy to manipulate. This was better than he hoped. 

“Yes, I want that. What do I do?” 

“You have to pull away from Morgana.” 

“How do I do that?” 

“Your doors are facing each other. Imagine and push this room as far away as possible. Close your eyes take dead breaths. And then pull away.” 

“Ok.” She took deep breaths and the room started to move backwards. 

“See you on the other side Lena” He said with a smile. 

* * *

Merlin went back to his body. And took deep breaths and smirked. He had done it. Lena didn’t fear him, and the bond was severed. He held his hand out. And pulled Morgana’s soul out of Lena’s body. He heard Morgana beg to be put back, but he didn’t care. He would deal with the guilt later.

He sent her to a place where he can never go to and place, she can never escape... hell. Merlin collapsed on his knees. It took a lot of magic to do that. He sighed. He stood up once more and looked Lena in the eyes and erased her memories of him, Morgana, magic of everything to do with him. He then finally took her magic. Her magic started to leave her body through her mouth and nose. Until there was no more left, he then slammed it back to the earth. He had just killed the last of his kin.

He was back to being the last person on Earth of the old religion. It felt horrible. But it had to be done. He looked at Lena as she laid on the floor blissfully unaware what was going on. He sighed and He swallowed the huge lump in his throat and said the word of the sleeping spell “Swefnu” and Lena fell asleep. 

* * *

His eyes were vacant for a few moments before they sprung back to life. He said lots of magickly sounding words and then Gold stuff started to come out of Lena. When it was all collected, he slammed it into ground. Then when whatever he did was finished. The unexpected happened he started to cry. Then he started to laugh. And she finally heard him mutter “back to being alone”. The man looked like the most broken person in the universe. 

“My job is done morgana can no longer hurt anyone and she is not dead as I promised.” 

The kryptonite necklace was gone around Kara’s neck. “Dead! Look at her. What did you do to her?” 

"I removed her magic and Morgana is gone. She won’t even remember this” The man walked away. 

Lena was on the floor sleeping quietly. 

Kara quickly delivered her back to the bed. As she turned around the hole was patched up and the hospital was back in full swing like nothing happened. She quickly went outside were she saw Merlin smoking. He let out a puff smoke. 

He put the cigarette to his mouth and inhaled then pulled it out and blew another puff. They stood there in silence before Kara opened her mouth to talk but Merlin beat her to it. “Just because this didn’t end in death doesn’t mean I forgive you. You still have to face the consequences of standing in the way. Until then go be with your friend” he let out a sigh. “For the time being your friend is alive and unharmed. She won’t even remember me or Morgana. Anyone who met Morgana or faced her has forgot. Her mental history is gone. Her disorders don’t exist. Consider it a favour for Morgana putting her through this shit. Everything can go back to normal. I put fake memories so all she knows is that some meta or alien just had a grudge against her for being a Luther. Good?” he started to walk away but then turned and gestured with his cigarette. “You got in my way who’s to say you won’t do it again I don’t need that when doing what I need to do. It’s time for you to face the consequences of your action. Everyone has forgotten me including your friends at the DEO and every surveillance and information has never existed and also disappeared about me. Magic has been forgotten again. There was a reason I changed my hair and eyes because I knew I would win I’m showing you my real face so that you know that I beat you. You know I was going to let you go free but now I don’t care. My name is Professor Derrick Samson, 25, lived in England then decided to move to this city for personal reasons. I have degrees in history, medicine, chemistry, biology, computing, law and engineering I’m also fluent in every language. And the highest ranked in every martial artist in the world. I even worked for DEO a few times whilst I lived in the UK your sister knows me believe me or not. Everyone thinks that your friend Oded on drugs and your other friend was stuck in a burning building. Everyone has forgotten me. I know every secret you have. And you going to face the consequences of your actions. You have a lot to lose. Me not so much. You made a man who has nothing to lose your enemy.” He stood in front of her and grabbed his wrist and his eyes shone gold. He smirked. “See you around Ms Danvers. Also, you may find your comms and recorder have been malfunctioning for the duration of our conversation. You might want to get them checked out.” He walked away into the darkness. She then flew back to DEO. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one the hardest chapter to write because this is a defining moment for Merlin and Kara.  
I know you guys are going to probably be mad at me for killing Morgana this early. But I have plans. Unfortunately if your hoping for Morgana to come back. Well Uhm I’m sorry to say she’s not coming back. Merlin’s coming after Kara.


	9. Mind Games Part One

Kara flew back to DEO and immediately spotted Winn.

“Winn, I want you track the wizard” 

“The who now?” Winn asked in a confused manner, “Kara are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. But we need to find him. Early twenties. Dark hair. Has magic. Has a grudge against Lena. British. Rings any bells. He also attacked a hospital” 

“Very funny Kara the hospital hasn’t been attacked by a wizard that’s silly.” 

“Winn I’m being serious! Track him” 

“Ok calm down Kara did you get a name?”, biting his lip. Maybe Kara was drunk she’s funny when she’s drunk. 

“Merlin.” Winn burst out laughing. Then looked at Kara. She was being serious. 

“Oh, you’re serious.” Kara rolled her eyes. “Fine try Derrick Samson” 

“Wait Kara. That name sounds familiar” 

“What?” Maybe Winn was breaking through the mind wipe. 

He searched him up. 

“Oh yes youngest professor from Cambridge apparently he is going to universities to give lectures. He’s a nice guy. I’m thinking about going to one. Does sponsored runs and hikes and also went to the poles for charity actually he raises quite a lot for charity. Why are you interested in him? He’s just a professor with a lot of degrees and masters and probably one of the smartest men alive. We even tried to hire him once after he did some missions, but he declined. Said he had personal duties and obligations or something like that. His parents died when he was young and lived in an orphanage described as calm and lovely kid but couldn’t stand injustice. He is also fluent in several languages. And is one of the highest ranked mixed martial artists in the world. He mainly donates to charities for disabled children and disabled workers.” 

Merlin’s face popped up as well as his address and workplace. 

“Why are you interested in him?” 

“Because he is dangerous, I need to bring him in.” 

“Slow down Kara. He doesn’t have magic. He’s just a guy who is trying to live here. Plus, magic doesn’t exist.” 

“How can’t you remember what happened today?” 

“I do I was working on gadgets for guardian and I was helping J’onn as he got burned whilst he was in a building and right now, I’ve just provided Alex with comm support. Are you ok Kara? Let Alex run some checks on you she’ll know what’s wrong” 

“No, I’m fine. It’s just that man he’s evil and insane he hurt Lena. He needs to pay.” 

“Unless he forced Lena to overdose on drugs which I highly doubt as he was in a lectures for the most of the day. I find it highly unlikely.” Winn took a deep breath. “Kara you are freaking me out. What’s going on?” 

“I told he’s a wizard” Winn was not equipped to deal with this. 

“Come on sit down and drink some water. Alex will be back in like 5 minutes.” Handing her a bottle of water. She accepted and drank a bit. 

“Look Winn he’s evil! Alex will know what is going on and so will J’onn” 

After a few minutes. Alex and guardian walked into the room with 13 Cadmus agents. Everyone started clapping. Kara was confused. “Congratulations everyone we have secured another secret Cadmus experimenting base.” 

What was going on? 

She saw Winn talk to Alex explaining the situation. Alex frowned. Yes, she agreed with her she knew Alex would break the spell. Then she thought back to what he said, _“I might also like to add that everyone has forgotten me including your friends at the DEO and every surveillance and information you’ve collected has never existed and also disappeared.” _Shit he wiped everyone’s mind. No one knows he existed or what he did. He left her with her mind because he knew she wouldn’t do anything because no one would back her up he is one mean son of a bitch. If I get too close to him as Kara Danvers, he’ll get a restraining order. If she gets too close to him as Supergirl he’ll tell people that she was targeting him. Shit. No, she’ll restore everyone memories yes that’s the way to go. 

“Kara are you ok?” 

“No nothing is ok no one remembers what happens today!” 

“What happened today we found a secret Cadmus base isn’t that good?” 

“No, I mean yes but-!” 

“But what?” 

“Alex you know I never lie to you on anything big right?” Seeing Alex nod, she retold the story what happened. Alex was silent as she picked up and read the file for a few minutes after a while “You believe me, right? Alex?” 

“Kara, I think... you need a vacation kick back and relax you’ve got too much pressure on you are seeing threats everywhere I know Lillian is difficult but some time away and you’ll be able to come back better” 

“But Alex-” 

“Kara no you’ve never met this man he is a good person I’ve met him. I did the interview and some missions with him he’s intelligent and extremely nice and The only reason I remember him because when we offered the job, he was the only one who said no. He is a great person, so Kara don’t do anything stupid. Relax and enjoy a week off work. Understood? I know that J’onn would agree with me.” 

“I do.” As J’onn walked into the room and smiled warmly at Kara. 

James walked into the room and said “Kara you have too much pressure take a break if anything happens guardian or Alex will be able to take care of it” 

“Alex how about we talk to him and you just listen and hear what he says ok and if he’s not guilty then we leave him be but if not, we arrest him ok?” 

Everyone looked at each other before deciding that Kara was going to do it with or without them. “Fine” 

“Right you guys go around listen literally because he was the one who fried my comms ok? And don’t intervene. I know what I’m doing” 

“Fine” 

“Ok let’s go” 

* * *

Merlin’s apartment 8pm 

Merlin was busy cooking pasta and sauce when he heard a knock on the door, he knew who it was. Kara was trying to convince her friends that he was evil, and he wiped their memories. He was the best mind wiper in the world because he had to disappear people who knew about his magic tend to have the thought that they could manipulate easier just wipe people’s minds. He could also hear the multiple heartbeats through the door, so he was going to go with the oblivious option. The bugs he planted at DEO were extremely useful. He strengthened the mind blocks on his mind. He took the sauce off the fire and turned the fire off he could reheat the Sauce after the conversation was over. 

He opened the door to find Kara. 

* * *

“Can I help you miss?” 

“Cut the crap I know you are Merlin." She said as she barged past him in to the spacious apartment. 

“Afraid you are mistaken my name is Professor Derrick Samson.” He said with a smile. 

“No, you were a part of King Arthur’s round table” 

“I’m sorry what? I think you have the wrong person.” 

“I haven’t got the wrong person. Now where is that sword?” She walked to the table and planted a bug. 

“What sword?” He asked in a confused manner. 

“Don’t play stupid with me merlin I know you are a wizard and I know you have a powerful sword.” 

“Look miss I know I am a history professor, but I am not a wizard. I’m pretty sure I would know that I’m a wizard from the medieval. I’m not that old, am I? Is twenty-five old?” 

“I know you are Merlin and You better undo what spell you did to my friends” 

“Magic doesn’t exist. And why do you keep calling me Merlin. My name is Derrick. What’s yours?” 

“You know my name” 

“I don’t that’s why I’m asking.” 

“Well then I’m not telling you then” 

“Miss can you please leave?” 

“Not until you undo the spell you put on my friends” 

“What spell? I’m not a wizard! Magic doesn’t even exist!” Merlin takes a calming breath. “Let me get this straight you come into my house. Start claiming that I’m what... a wizard? Then refuse to leave when I ask you to. So, I’ll ask you once more can you please leave or do I have to involve police?” 

She was suddenly angry. How can this man stay so composed his heartbeat was steady and he even looked like he was telling the truth! In front of her friends she looked crazy and maybe even a bit mad. She was angry. Possibly angrier than she had ever been. Maybe she could scare some magic out of him. She walked up to him punched him the face. His nose let out a satisfying crack. It instantly bled. “Go on wizard do some magic!” 

“What the hell?” 

“Go on wizard” 

“That’s it” Merlin picked up his phone, but she grabbed it dropped it on the floor and smashed it under the heel of her shoe. “You’ve assaulted me, broke my phone, and refuse to leave my apartment. Now leave my apartment and we’ll forget this ever happened. We can stop this from getting further” she then saw red why couldn’t he just admit to the truth. she about to punch him again before Alex ran through the door. 

“Kara stop!” 

“Wait Alex what are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in what two years? You’re not going to offer me the job again cause I’m a bit busy. Wait is this Kara the sister you can’t tell where you work?” 

“We are past that and the offer for the job is still open.” 

“If you tell your sister does not bother me again then I’ll not press charges. Man, I should of guessed she punches like a Danvers!” 

Alex let out a laugh. 

“And for the job I’ll think about it as in I think it might interest me” 

“You were the best there” she smiled at him. He smiled warmly back. 

They started to walk towards the door. Before Merlin looked at Kara before started laughing “What’s so funny Mer-Derrick?” 

“You are Supergirl.” That shocked Alex. “You should probably wear a mask. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone just don’t come back harassing me ok?” He showed the Danvers sisters a kind smile. Then he started to mutter to himself “God I’m going to have to do a lecture with a bloody broken nose. Derrick next time remember not to get into an argument with a bloody superhero.” 

“Here’s my number if you want to call” 

“Yeah I’ve got a phone to do that don’t I?” Alex let out another genuine laugh. “D’you mind putting it in me coat pocket cause me hands are bloody?” 

“Sure”, she slipped it in his coat pocket on the coat hanger. 

He pinched his nose by the time they were at the door his nose was bleeding badly. “Right I would shake your hands, but I’ve got more pressing concerns. Remember Ms Danvers this is your final chance don’t blow it” 

“See you around Samson.” 

“Yeah. Whatever See you around Danvers” 

* * *

He shut the door and smiled now Kara has lost her credibility so she wouldn’t be able to go after him. He healed his nose wordlessly enough for it not to arouse suspicion. He found the bug she planted, and he kept it on he’ll be putting a show on in half an hour. Merlin sighed and went back making his dinner.

* * *

DEO 8:30pm 

The ride to DEO was quiet everyone went to the room. And then Alex started to shout at Kara. “Kara what were you thinking why did you hit him? He could’ve gotten you arrested?” 

“Yes, that would’ve seen good for his reputation getting punched by girl” She snorted. 

“Kara he isn’t some gang leader. He doesn’t have anything to lose. You just assaulted him in his apartment and broke his phone. You are lucky it was Derrick because if it wasn’t this story would’ve ended different. Just leave him alone and he’ll leave you alone” 

“I’ve planted a bug in his home” 

“You what?” 

“Come let’s listen” 

“No wait” 

But it was too late Kara already pressed play. 

They could hear that Derrick was watching doctor who. 

“Well at least we know he is a doctor who fan” 

“Shut up Winn” 

Derrick sighed then started talking “only I could get punched on the anniversary of your death by a girl. I know what you’re thinking Freya. You also are probably thinking that I should stop blaming myself as it wasn’t my fault for what happened to you. But it was Freya it was my fault if I were faster, I could have been with you. If I went with you... if I didn’t get stuck on my research... I could’ve been with you. I could have saved you.” he sighed again. “We used to watch doctor who together and we loved it but now you are gone. We used to visit countries together. We used to do everything together. You left me alone with no one. It was the reason I left because I couldn’t stay in England because I had no one left. Before you died, my parents and my friends died. You were the one to kept me together but then the world took you away. England is now will forever be always be just a graveyard for me. I thought that coming here would feel- I don’t know different. Maybe I should accept the DEO job. It was nice to do those missions. Anyway, it was nice talking to you Freya even though you aren’t with me literally, but you are with me in the heart. I’ll accept the job.” He paused doctor who and looked for his phone then remembered. “Oh, right yeah Danvers broke it. Jesus the Danvers sisters are going to be the death of me. I’ll call them tomorrow for now I’ll just continue the tradition” and it went silent accept from sounds from the tv. 

They turned off the bug. Alex felt guilty as it felt like she just intruded into something private. “Kara why did you plant the bug?” 

“Because I know he can’t hold this facade for long” 

“Freya is real I met her. Oh god today is the day!” 

“What?” 

“She was lovely and wonderful, and they loved each other. We became friends while we were doing missions together. They were planning to get married they were going to meet up in a restaurant so that he could officially propose. When she got out of the taxi 5 people pulled her to an alley in London where she stabbed ten times. Derrick found them in the alley after he couldn’t find Freya. He beat them up... badly. He called for an ambulance for Freya but... she uh didn’t make it. He always blamed himself. She didn’t have parents because they met in the orphanage were, they grew up it’s how they found each other. He stayed until he finished his work then by the looks of it, he came here it get away from it” 

“Wait her name is Freya? That’s the name of lady of the lake” 

“Kara he is not Merlin” 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Freya? She was your friend, wasn’t she?” 

“She was but-.”

“But what?” 

“Derrick wanted a quiet funeral and he wanted her friends just to be there. Thing is with Derrick he was turning to a celebrity everyone wanted a glimpse at the youngest professor out of Cambridge. So, he asked me not to tell anyone who wasn’t close friends with Freya” Alex sighed and rubbed her face. “Look Kara just… just leave it ok?” 


	10. Mind Games part two

Merlin’s house 

He washed his plates and put his clothes in the wash. He had already sent the weapons back to England he wouldn’t need them anymore, so nothing looked out of the ordinary. 

The cameras where on. They could capture superhero speeds. He goes to sleep and wakes up at seven. He goes and buys a new phone and a new sim and transfers all of the contacts over. He then sent a message to all of his contacts that he got a new phone. Not everything he said to Kara was a lie he is a professor from Cambridge he also did some missions with Alex Danvers it’s how he knew her. He just added some fake memories of Freya. 

* * *

At eight in the morning he checks the cameras and found her in the apartment at 3am he had gotten her. She fell in the trap he figured out the workplace number for CatCo using Yellow pages. He got a new phone and called where a receptionist picked up the phone, he asked for Kara’s boss. “Hello Mr Olsen” 

“Please call me James and you are?” 

“Professor Samson. Derrick Samson.” 

“Oh yes youngest professor to come out of Cambridge. Rumour has it you found a miracle cure. Would you like an interview” 

“I’m afraid this isn’t a social or a work call this is about one of your employees. Ms Kara Danvers was found trespassing late at night in my apartment specifically around 3am in the morning as you can see in the video, I’ve sent you. Care to explain?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know. We haven’t given anyone your assignment yet.” 

“Look I know Ms Danvers is reporter and her natural instinct is to be curious but what reporters don’t do is enter peoples’ homes. I have contacted you to see what the correct course of option to Pursue. Understood? I won’t report her to the police for the time being but all she’ll have to do for now is give me a private apology at 12:30 today at Uhm Al dive bar with you and her sister present. Understood?” 

“Yes, professor thank you for giving Kara the opportunity to say sorry” 

“It is nothing. Although now thinking it I may need that interview sooner rather than later. The rumour is true, and I have a cure that’s passed all trials and could help benefit the human race as we know it. Don’t worry I’ll give you an exclusive interview” they both laughed. “Thank you, Mr Olsen. I look forward to seeing you at 12:30 today” they exchange goodbyes and Merlin ended the call. 

He then called Alex and told her what happened he told Alex the same thing he told to James. She agreed and said that she would come. She also asked if he was interested about the job. He said he was. They met up and since he was tested two years ago, and he was technically a former agent. He passed easily and became a highish ranked operative. A level 8. Kara was level 7. So, this was interesting to see how Kara would react. He handed then handed Alex the copy of photographs and a memory stick of the evidence and said goodbye. He sensed Kara that woke up. Time to get in her head a bit. 

* * *

Kara went to back home after she realised that her friends were to steady fast on needing proof before action. Kara decided that she would find the proof they need. She took a deep breath before speeding in and searched the entire place for the sword, but she couldn’t find. She started to look for condemning evidence but again she couldn’t find anything. She rolled her eyes and went home and went to sleep. When she woke up, she saw Merlin leaning against the frame of her bed which gave her the shock of her life. He waved his hand smiled and said “Good morning Kara. How are you this morning? If you can call this still a morning. It’s nearing to eleven What time do you need to go to work again?” 

She speed ran to give him a speed punch, but it just went through him and she ended up making a crack in her wall. “Well isn’t that a pleasant way to start the day punching a wall.” 

“How did you just-?” 

“I’m not actually here Kara. I’m in your head. Think of me like an imaginary friend” he said with a smile. 

“Well I don’t want you so piss off” 

“Wow grumpy someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I mean you were up at night looking for my sword, weren’t you?” 

“How did you know-?” 

“You searched Derricks house did you not?” 

“...” she didn’t say anything. 

“Eh That was the answer I needed.” He said as he waved off his hand dismissively. 

“So why not confront me Derrick” Kara bites back sarcastically. Merlin just smiles at her. 

“Who says I’m Derrick? Maybe I’m using Derrick? Maybe I just took his form. After all I can be anyone... from your sister” his voice and body changed to Alex’s. “I could be your boyfriend” and with that he changed to Mon-el. “I could even be Lena”, and surprise surprise he changed to Lena. “That’s the thing I can be anyone who I want to be. Maybe I’m leading you in a massive goose chase for no reason? Maybe you just punched an innocent man who doesn’t realise I stole his face.” He said with a grin. 

“No, you don’t lie Merlin. your true face is Derrick.” Merlin scoffed. 

“Your more perceptive than people give you credit for.” He said with a grin which vanished instantly. “But that doesn’t matter what does matter is the call you’re about to receive from your boss.” 

“What call-?!” and with that her phone rang. She picked it up and it said James. “See your boss.” He said with a grin. She answered it. 

“Hey James, what’s up?” 

“Kara what the hell were you thinking?” 

“What?” 

“Going into the Professors house. Breaking in. I thought we put an end to this.” She saw Merlin grin. “Kara the man is innocent he has done nothing wrong leave him alone!” She heard James take a deep breath. “Lucky for you the Professor is not going to the police and he’s going to do a favour for Alex. All you have to do is apologise to him.” 

“What!?” 

“Kara you could be facing jail time. Or worse. Just apologise to him.” 

“Fine” Kara said as she gritted her teeth. “Where are we meeting him?” 

“Al dives bar in an hour. Hopefully, we can sweep this under the rug Kara for your sake.” And with that James ended the call. 

“Aw you have to apologise to me.” 

“I swear to god Merlin-”

“You’ll what? Kill me? That’ll be a first wouldn’t it? You can’t do anything Kara. Go on tell your friends that I’m a wizard. Tell them I am Merlin. Cause that worked so well last time. Who will believe you?” 

She quickly got changed and left to work only for Merlin to follow her around when they were in the middle of the street Merlin posed a question. “So, what are you going to do?” 

She turned around and shouted at him. “Can you just leave me alone!?” And merlin disappeared. She heard crying. It was a kid and a mother walking down a street. 

The mother gave her a death stare “now look what you’ve done you made my baby cry!” She then looked back at her son and walked away from whilst comforting him. “Don’t worry mummy will get you an Ice cream.” Was all she heard when They walked off to the nearest ice cream van. 

“Damn Kara way to go you really scared that kid.” He said with a grin. “I forgot how terrible it must be for you. Talking to an imaginary friend.” She rolled her eyes and walked away with a huff. “Don’t worry Kara I’ll be with you every step of the way!”, he shouted after her. 


	11. The Apology

_12:20 _

Merlin was running late. He had to get the file. He was outside the bar he took a couple of minutes to compose himself then walked in instantly spotting the Danvers sisters and James Olsen. He went and sat down on the chair near the table. “Sorry I’m late the lecture took slightly longer to finish.” 

“It’s fine Derrick. Kara would like to say something to you” 

Kara gritted her teeth. And said “I’m sorry for physically assaulting you and breaking your phone. And breaking into your home” 

“It’s ok see no harm done see.” I said gesturing to my nose. “Next time you want to come to visit please ask.” I grinned at her. And she let out a strained smile. “You know Mr Olsen what about that interview maybe you should let Ms Danvers do the interview. Besides, we will be working together soon.” 

“Yes, that does seem like a good idea” James agreed it was best if Kara kept her job and didn’t go on “forced leave” unless she needed to get out of work. They conversed for while showing that despite the long distance between Alex and “Derrick” they still had a friendly relationship. “So, What’s you secret Derrick?” 

“What secret Olsen?” Merlin teased with a smile. 

“The cure” 

“Well it’s a secret. Ah what the hell.” Then he continued in quiet voice. “I have figured out the cure for cancer. I figured it out when I was 19. I had to pass it through the drug trials in England and it passed.” 

“You what?” 

“I know fascinating!” 

“How did you-?” 

“I’ve created and used microtechnology to targets and destroy cancerous cells. But that’s just tip of the spear my friends. It would also help to heal the body from the aftermath. No more trial and error chemo and radiotherapy. I’m talking absolute certainties. One micro bot could cure 15 people with cancer. I’ve also tried to see if it could cure diabetes, but that part is inconclusive for the time being because we are trying to heal an entire organ. Now I’ve received the news that all cancer trials have passed with flying colours and can be used in medicine. I’ve decided to announce this in the biggest world stage which is America that I’ve figured out the cure for cancer. Here is the file with everything you need recordings of the trials, information of the vaccines, how I created the micro bots, where it’s made, and how many people passed the trials, interviews before and after the clinical trial. But that’s not all my friends it can also be used for other disabilities the bots can also reconstruct an entire broken bones in seconds. And can cure disabilities as mention before such as cancer but also blindness and deafness. Diseases and inhibitions our race faces. I thought I might help you and give you the scoop as sort of a start of our friendship. Would you mind keeping it for secret for a while? As I’m looking for an American partner, I have someone in mind who can help. I’m hoping they could help me with the cure for diabetes. I’ll contact you when you can run the story. Hopefully my partner will agree, and we can begin as soon as possible” He smiled at them. Kara Alex and James were all shocked this man had done it. Where older and more experienced men had failed. Their mouths were wide open. “What is there pen on my forehead or something?” 

Alex burst out laughing. “No Derrick it’s just remarkable. James will you run the story?” 

“Yes of course. Kara will do the interview with Derrick when you are ready. Thank you Professor for allowing our friend to apologise and give us this opportunity.” 

“No, it’s fine. After all we will be spending a lot time together for in the future. Might as well try and get on a good foot” he looked at Kara as he said this and smiled. He quickly transported himself in Kara’s mind. “Remember Kara you can’t win. You’re playing against a man who has nothing to lose. I haven’t even done anything, and you’ve already lost your credibility in their eyes don’t lose more.” He warned Kara in her mind. Kara turned around and looked at him well fake him but she nodded, nonetheless. 

“Right uhm I finished my last lecture. I’ll meet you in the place ok. Good. Right. Do you all have my uhh number?” 

“Yes, but I don’t think Kara has it” 

“Oh, ok here you go Kara. I’ll leave this with you. This is my new number. Because someone broke my phone” he said this while looking at Kara whilst he smiled. He slid a card on to the table it had a number and his name. “Oh god I’m late for my meeting with Ms Luthor” 

“What I thought she was in the hospital!?” 

“Yes, turns out she’s made of tough stuff. Though I’m not that surprised she doesn’t sound like a woman who would lie around doing nothing all day. From what I heard she left the hospital in morning. I called her asking if she needed time to recuperate but she said she had to do to the meeting. She even forwarded it. Turns out she doesn’t take people saying no well. So I said I’ll come for a meeting.” Remember Ms Danvers I’m going to keep a close eye on Ms Luthor. He said in her mind. “Anyway, got to dash” he walked to wards the door. Then stopped and turned around and said. “I hope I will get to know you as friends, and I look forward to working with you in the future.” He smiled one last time and left. 

* * *

_L-Corp _

“Hello yes I have an appointment with Ms Luthor” Merlin said to the receptionist. 

“Of course, can I please have your name” the Middle-Aged plum woman smiled warmly at him. 

“My name is Professor Derrick Samson” 

“Ah Yes would you mind if we searched you Ms Luthor asked for additional security” 

“Why? What happened?” 

“I er can’t remember” 

“Oh, ok that’s fine” 

They search him and the security guard tells him it’s the highest floor in the elevator and then the Ms Luthor assistant will guide him the rest of the way. 

He eventually reaches the highest floor and walks out of the elevator sees the assistant. “Ah Professor Samson Ms Luthor was expecting you 20 minutes ago. I am Sally Ms Luthor assistant.” 

“My apologies I was held up in traffic and in a lecture. I hope she tolerates me being slightly late. I’m known for being somewhat... unpunctual” I give her my signature mischievous grin. And Sally let’s out a laugh. 

* * *

I heard laughter coming from outside of my office. It takes a second to identify it was in fact Sally, my assistant who was laughing. The man she is with bares this heavy signature of resemblance, but she can’t for the life of her remember why. She quickly dismisses that feeling as the man opens the door and holds it open for Sally as if to invite her in. Sally goes through the door. But the man takes on step and trips up and falls on his face. “Jesus Derrick not a good first impression is it” he says with smile as he stands up. Causing Lena to laugh at the clumsy man. 

“Ms Luthor this is Professor Derrick Samson. If you need anything Lena let me know” and with that Sally left. 

“Hello Ms Luthor. And please Call me Derrick.” he said with smile. He is a lot younger, taller and more handsome than I expected him to be Lena quickly dismissed those thoughts. The professors eyebrows go up to his hairline as if they heard what she thought. 

“Hello Derrick and please call me Lena” 

“Right” they exchanged a smile and a firm handshake before they both sat across from each other at the table. Derrick then started to speak again. “Let me get to the point uhm Lena. I’m looking to open a branch in America of the cure we talked earlier about if you remember when I spoke on the phone whilst I was in England. I’ve decided that it would be best if I partnered up with your company. Samson labs is European company built in England and I thought it would be a good idea to partner up with a tech company. Your company is at the forefront of pushing the limit of science. With a mind like mine I require a partner who can keep up with me. My cure can reconstruct arms heal serious injuries in seconds. Heal bones. And most importantly cure cancer. The cure is microtechnology. I have achieved 100% success rate in England out 7500 subjects. In this file is everything about this cure. There is interviews before and after men women and children who have never have the ability to walk, see, hear and talk will now be able to. I’m talking absolute certainties Ms Luthor. My apologies Lena. With your help we can enhance this cure to cure type one diabetes, autism, and cystic fibrosis we can help people. Me and my lawyers have made a partnership deal” 

She read the deal and it was completely one sided to her favour she was curious why he had he done that. “Any questions?” He said with a smile. 

“You’ve made a partnership deal that is completely to my favour we’ll be using your resources your lab and your items. You’ll be paying for everything and all you require of me is to distribute to hospitals and prove that it works, and I’ll get the profits” 

“Lena that’s not a question” he said with a smile. “That’s a statement” 

“Why?” 

“Funny thing is with Americans they aren’t overly fond of the British. And they don’t like British guys telling them to do things. I thought why not partner up with an American company show that it the cure works. I started to look for suitable partners and I saw you. You are easily one of the smartest people in the world. Can make remarkable gadgets and technology. I instantly thought that you would make a good partner. I know that America’s health system leaves little to be desired, but I would like that the people have the option. I would like to announce the cure to the world whenever you are ready and whenever we finished enhancing it. So, what do you say Lena ready to push the limit further in science?” 

“Would you mind if I thought about this for a while?” 

“Of course, not take your time I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon. If we can get America on board then Cancer and injuries and illness is a thing of the past.” He gave me a smile. “This is my card. If you wish to know more or if you want another appointment or meeting with me then just call. I’ve also told CatCo of the development of the cure and their boss, uhm James Olsen, has agreed to withhold the news until the announcement of the cure. In return I agreed that I will do an interview for them. If you do agree to jump on board, we can also announce the partnership as well during the interview. The set date for the interview has not been determined so we can negotiate and when we reach an agreement, we can announce the partnership and the cure. May I please ask for your discretion on this matter and may you please be careful on who you tell this at the utmost of importance.” He smiled and winked. He managed to crack the facade of the stern woman who was Lena Luthor. 

“Of course,” 

“I’ll leave this here,” he slid his card and the file across the table. “It was a pleasure meeting you Lena. And I hope to meet and be able to work with you in the future” he gave her a smile and shook her hand once more. He stood up from the table started to walk back towards the door before he tripped up again and landed on his face. “Damn the amount of times I’m on this floor. I’ll be spending more time here then I am at my own house.” Lena burst out laughing at his comment and he stood up and walked out of the room. 

Sally came in the room with the biggest grin on her face as soon as he left. “So, what was that about Lena? He stayed here a long time!” 

“It was business.” 

“Wait you laughed and pretty loudly and it was just business” 

“Yes, what else would it be?” 

“I don’t know.” And she shrugged for emphasis, “Sooo did you get his number?” 

“Yes” Lena replied. 

“So, when are you going to meet him again” 

“I don’t know when I read the file. Set up an appointment.” 

“Oh, that’s what you’re calling it. Appointment. Other people call it dating” sally cracked a smile as Lena went bright red. 

“I’m... I’m not...interested in him like that” oh no Lena Luthor does not stutter. Why did she stutter? 

“Are sure Lena? because by the looks of it other people would think differently” 

“Sally it isn’t like... that” 

“Of course, Lena I believe you” Sally walked with a grin. 

Goddamnit Sally. 

* * *

Work was awkward and she avoided DEO like a plague. Because he was there. She was looking for previous lives of men who like Derrick on the internet, but she couldn’t find anything other than what he said. She was down on her knees looking for any previous mentions in the filing cabinet room. When he popped up again. “Hey Kara” 

“What do you want?” She hissed out. 

“What don’t friends hang out with each other because they are friends? Do they not do that anymore? Hmm must have missed that lesson.” 

“We aren’t friends!” 

“Aw really? You hurt my feelings.” 

“Oh, come on Merlin your 1500 years old I doubt my words hurt you” Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Ah true. So, what are you looking for?” 

“You.” 

“Really that’s boring. You won’t find anything on me.” 

“What!? why not?” 

“Cause my dear Kara I’m too dangerous to exist. Think about it. If the government learned that there was some immortal with powerful magic abilities existed. What do you think would happen?” 

“I don’t-!” 

“If you switched sides this world would be fucked. And I don’t use those words lightly. If I chose for a century and said fuck it, I’m bored, and I feel like killing a lot people. No one can stop me. No one can kill me. This world would be hell. It’s why whenever someone discovers my existence, I do a mindwipe. I’m too dangerous to live. Too dangerous to exist. If I didn’t do a mind wipe my existence be common knowledge. I can’t wipe your mind Kara. I can read it. I just can’t format or delete anything. It’s like being on read mode on a document. I can’t edit it. I can read it. But for the time being I just have to make sure you can’t tell anyone.” 

They stood there in silence for a few moments. 

“Any way enough of this crap. I met Lena today do you want to know what she thought about me?” 

“...” 

“Ah What the hell I’ll tell you anyway. She thinks I’m handsome. Which is weird when you think about it. Say if I got in a relationship with Lena would that be weird? I mean am old enough to be her 15* great grandfather. Maybe I’m over thinking it. Would you mind? I know we have a creepy mind thing going on, but would you mind?” 

“You’re lying” 

“What? About what my age? My relationship with Lena? Or our relationship?” 

“About Lena she doesn’t find you handsome.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I know Lena better than she knows herself. I know she would never fall for a medieval wizard.” 

“True. But she would fall for a naive always willing to help Professor Derrick, though wouldn’t she?” 

“Don’t even think about it.” 

“C’mon Kara She’s soon going to be my business partner. It must have at least crossed your mind. I mean it’s already crossed mine.” And he burst out laughing and vanished. She hated him. She really did. But he was right about one thing there was nothing about his lives before Derrick. He had hidden his past well. But the thing about the past is that it never stays hidden forever. 


	12. Broken Bones

She got a call at 5pm from Lena. Lena said she wanted to talk to her. Of course, Lena would remember. Lena is Lena. Maybe she also refused Derricks offer and he decided it would be funny to just annoy her. 

At five she was let in and briefly conversed with Sally as apparently Lena had important call. Then Sally let it slip that love had finally got its hands-on Lena. Maybe Merlin wasn’t lying. Maybe he speaking the truth about Lena. Maybe he had gotten to her. She was about to ask who the lucky or unlucky guy (depends on how you look at it). But before she could voice her question Lena’s head popped from behind the door and told Kara to come in. 

“Hey Lena” 

“Hi Kara” 

“Soo who has managed to capture the heart of the ice queen, aka Lena Luthor?” She said hoping to god it wasn’t Merlin. 

“It’s no one okay Kara” 

“Really because it looks like you are smitten?” She started to get extremely worried. 

“Sally thinks I love Professor Samson and I don’t” at those words she nearly had a heart attack. She heard a faint I told you so that sounded a lot like Merlin. Only Lena could fall in love with the man who terrified her when she was a child. “I don’t love him okay Kara” Lena started to regain her normal skin colour. 

“Okay. Why did he meet you?” She needed to set this straight. 

“Oh, he requested a meeting because he found a cure and he wanted a partner in from America. Apparently, he told CatCo about it.” 

“Oh yes I remember James telling me. So, what do you think about him?” Maybe Lena could find something she couldn’t. 

“Well the company is 100% legal his findings and the subjects and experimentations are all legal with 7500 people signed up all successful with various injuries and illnesses. He seems like a good guy but...” she’s found something. 

“But what?” 

“He carries this invisible weight on his shoulders like he’s seen to much or something like that.” Damn it she found nothing. 

“What about the overdose and Morgana?” 

“Who’s Morgana?” At those words her she felt sick. Merlin made her forget. 

“Never mind” 

“Anyway, about the overdose I went to my trusted family psychologist I no longer have to take the medicine anymore which is good. I’m perfectly healthy and I feel better than I ever have before. Kara I never got the time to say how thankful I am that you are my friend. I know that I can trust you with everything and that you support me all the way. You have allowed me to be able to trust people. And I thank you for that” she smiles at Kara and Kara smiles back. “You know what I’ll sign the partnership deal me and the professor can do real good together. I’ll just need to call him.” Great that completely failed she was supposed to not get them working to together but in fact she had done the absolute opposite. ‘Maybe he’s right maybe I can’t do anything’. 

* * *

Can you blame him? It’s the most fun he’s had ever since... well in forever. Maybe it was because annoying Kara felt like annoying Arthur. He rolled his eyes and went into the shooting range. He shot a couple of shots trained against the agents. Who let’s be honest aren’t that good! They need more work. 

He was training with a new set of agents when his new phone rang, he called time out and left to find a quiet space to answer it. 

“Hello this is Derrick speaking who is this?” 

“Hi Derrick, this is Lena” 

“Ah Hello Lena how can I help? Is this about the partnership deal?” 

“Yes, and I’ve read through it and gone through the file which is in a lot of detail. And I’ve decided to sign it. When can we meet up?” 

“I can meet up at 10:30 tomorrow. Would like to meet at Samson Labs or L-Corp?” 

“I would let’s meet at Samson Labs. See where I’ll be working at for next few months” 

He gave her the address. They conversed for a while. They discovered that they had much in common. To be honest he wasn’t surprised as he and morgana got on really well back in the day. 

“Anyway, I’ve got to go Lena I’ll see you tomorrow at 10:30” 

“Goodbye Derrick” 

He ended the call. Sighed and rubbed his hands on his face. 

“So, what’s that about Derrick?” 

“Oh, Jesus Danvers I didn’t see you there. That was the American partner? She’s decided to come on board.” 

“Ohh a she?” 

“Jesus Christ you’re like a teenager.” He said rolling her eyes. He had always felt like she was in her own a CW show. Turns out everyone acts like they are in CW show in National City. “Anyway, I thought I would see your sister here?” 

“Why are you interested in her?” 

He smiled, “So far I haven’t seen the woman behind the legend of Supergirl. If I’m honest she less than I expected” 

“Oh, has a women not made much of an impression on Derrick?” 

“No. Too much of the wrong impression. She seems brash, arrogant, too indecisive, naive.” he remembered that he was supposed to be on Supergirl’s side. He quickly followed up on the statement with, “But she is true hearted for whatever her reason is for being a hero. But if anyone should have those powers it’s her. These problems can be ironed out with experience. She is a true hero.” 

“So are you Derrick. You saved a lot of people from aliens and other threats and saved even more aliens in London. You could talk out practically everyone.” 

“But that didn’t matter when it was the person I loved didn’t it.” he said with watery smile. 

“Derrick you can’t keep-” 

“Blaming myself. I know. But I can’t stop myself. I have too many demons in my closet. And I can’t face them because I’m a coward.” 

“Derrick you are anything but a coward. You are one of the bravest men I have ever met” 

“Thanks Alex. Any way what we are doing here there is a fight arena here come on we’ve got to spar we said we would do last time, but you had to go come on. Has age made you weaker?” He said with a grin, “Come on Danvers.” 

They went to the fight arena where they began. He easily outclassed her. A better fighter in all martial arts. He was also quicker and stronger. 

* * *

When she flew into DEO. She was well saying angry would be an understatement. Lena didn’t remember it’s like everything is going wrong. So far, the man is impossible to pin down as there is a slight problem with no one believing her, but she’ll find a way to convince them her friends will pull through and believe her they always have. She went to the fight pit were she and Alex often trained at. What surprised her was that Alex wasn’t alone she was with Merlin and they were fighting pretty intensely Kara thought it was probably and intense training session but suddenly Merlin got Alex in headlock. And Alex started to struggle to breath. He was killing her. She flew quickly to aid her sister and grabbed Merlin by his arm and crushed it. The bones crushed to smithereens in her hand and when she let go, he collapsed on the ground the last thing he heard was “Don’t Hurt My sister” Before he passed out from the pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to put two chapter today. Sorry about being somewhat late. Thanks For reading.


	13. Healing Wounds

When I woke up, I started testing my senses and legs. He was still in the DEO base. But he... He just couldn’t feel his right arm. He groaned and got up from the bed. 

“Oh god does your sister hate me or what? Guys why I can’t move my arm. Guys what’s going on? Why can’t I move my arm? Alex? Alex! Why isn’t my arm moving guys? Are you there?” Then all of the sudden they all rushed in. A guilty looking Kara, Alex, Mon-el, James, J’onn, Winn and even Lena. “Is this some sick joke cause this isn’t funny” I couldn’t move my arm. I need my cure. After a few seconds I took a few calming deep breaths. I got up and my arm flopped about. 

“Derrick you shouldn’t be moving-” Alex began but I cut in. Whilst looking at my arm. I remembered what happened. 

“Shit. What shouldn’t happen is my arm being shattered during training” I took another calming breath, “I need you to get my suitcase. Alright? Go!” Alex ran out and brought my suitcase. I hobbled to the nearest table and unlocked the suitcase. 

“Derrick why do you need your suitcase seems like the suitcase is the least of your worries.” Alex said disapprovingly. 

“It’s not about the suitcase Alex. It’s about what’s inside.” I pulled out a syringe for bone regrowth and stabbed in my arm. 

“All I have to do is inject it in a vein and within few minutes I’ll be able to move my shattered arm. If not, then I’m fucked” I added humourless tone. 

After a few minutes passed, I felt this uncomfortable pain. Which steadily increased. It was blinding almost. I let loose a gut-wrenching scream as my bones started to rebuild. After two minutes of it I began to feel my right arm again, “Oh thank god. My arm can move!” I could hear someone say, “thank god”. 

I sighed and realised that I was leaning against the table. I straightened my back and picked up the syringe with my right arm. The pain was so immense I nearly dropped the syringe. But my determination wouldn’t let me drop it. I clung on it to tightly and fought through the pain. And like pains I have faced before I conquered it. My arm works. My cure works. I had to make sure for myself. I turned and I focused on everyone raising my arm with the syringe in my hand. “Guys my arm works it’s fine. Thank god” 

“What happened?” He looked pointedly at Alex and Kara as if to say, “what was the story we are going with?”. 

“You were hit by a car as you were crossing the road. Your cure fixed your shattered arm” 

“What about the driver?” Kara, being the driver in the euphemism, looked more guilty than ever before. 

“The driver drove off as soon as she hit you.” 

“Hmm” I looked at Lena and smiled. “Well now you know it works” 

Lena looked angrily at him. “Derrick this isn’t funny. This isn’t a joke! This is serious! You nearly lost...” 

“My arm’s still here!” I said with my arm swinging my arm about. “This is what the cure is for. For people who get hurt badly and don’t have any more options well now they have an option” she smiled back at him. “Do you mind if I can get some sleep? Who knew this process would take so much energy?” I joked weakly. 

Everyone muttered their get well soons and goodnights. Kara apologised but she didn’t look at me in the eyes when she said it. It was fine me and her both knew we would be having a mental conversation later. 

Everyone left all except Lena and Alex. 

“Lena do mind if we postpone the meeting like the day after tomorrow same time?” he asked Lena 

“Of course not. Please call me if you need anything Derrick” Lena replied 

He smiled and thanked her, and she hugged him tightly and left after she gave him a warm smile. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home?” Alex asked 

“No thanks Alex. Let’s go get some fresh air. I think some fresh air would help. Don’t you?” 

“Yes of course do you want me to join you” 

“Sure, why not. I need some company.” 

He started to walk back to the balcony and breath some fresh air. It was dark outside, but you could see the city blinking at the distance. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Alex broke it. 

“Derrick we uhm need to talk” 

“Sure, let’s start with your sister. She shattered my arm Alex if you weren’t there to give me my cure, I wouldn’t be able to do anything with it anymore. And I thank you for that. She’s here and she apologised so I- I just need time. That’s all I need.” He took a deep breath. He need to sell to Alex that he was still human. Even if that shattered arm felt like nothing compared to what he had been through. 

“I’m sorry Derrick.” And again, he felt horrible to have a friendship with hiding things. 

“Look you sister has a grudge against me for whatever reason. She broke into my home; she broke my phone even broke my nose. Now I nearly lost my arm. I’m a forgiving person Alex you know that. She said sorry. But I can’t forgive her not yet. I came here to move from the past... to move past what happened in England. I thought I couldn’t lose anything anymore. But your sister was nearly the reason I lost more. Alex my recovery time for field work is 3 weeks for now I’ll work behind the scenes if you see your sister tell her this, I don’t forgive her. In time I might but not now anyway. I’ll work with her and DEO. Ok? Good!” his hand was shaking after the outburst. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a cigarette and pulled out a lighter. His hand was shaking so much that Alex had to light the cigarette. “Thank you” 

“Those will kill you Derrick” 

I smoked quietly for a few moments. And then I said. “I know. Maybe I’m tired of it all and I want to die. But I can’t... I still have too much to do. You remember I said if anyone deserved those powers it was your sister.” He said sadly. “I was wrong. Do you mind if I have some time alone?” My hand was shaking so much. I took a deep breath and I turned around to face her and she smiled sympathetically and nodded. 

* * *

_Kara’s apartment _

Kara sat there in the dark when he popped up. “Hello Kara” his voice void of happiness and joy when he came to see her. 

“Hi Merlin. I’m-“, Merlin held his hand up as if to tell her to stop talking and listen. 

“Look Kara. I forgive you. Maybe I pushed too far. And you assumed the worst from me. And it was a fair assumption. I’ve had friends die from enemies. I’ve had enemies manipulate my friends and loved ones to hurt me. I’ve told you multiple times I’m not your enemy. I’m here to make you face the consequences of you standing in my way in form of a lesson.” 

“What lesson?” 

“A long time ago Kara. I was like you. I fought for good. I had lines I refused to cross but after years of fighting and seeing no change. I knew the lines I set was the reason I couldn’t achieve my destiny. My destiny was to free magic and unite Albion. Magic was banned. Punishable by death. I had to convince the son of the king who made that law to rescind it. I fought threat after threat, but I kept my secret close to my chest. Anyone who knew my secret ended up dead. Not because of my magic but because I was cursed. Cursed to be alone. My friends died and Frey-.” His voice quivered. He took a calming breath. “I fell in love Kara. But she died in my arms and I couldn’t do anything. Destiny refused me everything Kara. That’s when... Arthur died. I tried my hardest Kara to save him, but he died in my arms. My brother. My friend. I was powerless to save his life. This isn’t the end of the tale Kara. That is the beginning. And true tales don’t end well. Cause after he dies magic gets freed. You would think that I would think that ‘yes finally I’m free to be who I am’ but you would be wrong. Arthur had a wife called Queen Guinevere. I told her to incorporate change slowly. But she didn’t listen to me or to anyone. And before anyone knew what she was going to do. She announced to the kingdom that magic was free, and I was a wizard. Years of prejudice came down against me. Anytime I went out I got pelted with rocks. Spat on. They blamed me for the death of their children, their women, and their men. They blamed me for everything. The man who saved them. I couldn’t do anything. If I defended myself, I just prove them right, so I just grinned through the pain and walked away. Then the man I saw as my father died in his sleep. I could do nothing to stop it. I was powerless. But I carried on pushing. Pushing through the pain.” He took a deep breath and carried on. “And then one day the water on camel’s back broke. One day I was poisoned I don’t know who it was at the time, but I died. I died Kara. Then all of the sudden I woke up. I knew what that meant. I hated it. I loathed it. I spent the next weeks trying to kill myself. But I couldn’t. I didn’t tell anyone that I was a immortal. I kept it to myself. Eventually I stopped trying to kill myself. Suddenly the villagers who were pelting rocks at me stopped. I thought that maybe they learned that I didn’t want to hurt them. I was wrong they escalated. They started to try and kill me. Swords. Poison. They killed me twenty times. I forgave them every single time. Even if they didn’t beg for forgiveness. I forgave them. Then they nailed my hands in to a pyre. And burned me alive. My skin peeled off. My Bones melted. I died ten times that day. I ripped my hands off the pyre and walked off the pyre. I asked them why. Why they tried to kill me. You want to know what they said? They said I was the reason why everything went wrong. As soon as I came everything went wrong. The king died. The kings son died. The beautiful merciful ward Morgana heart darkened. I saw it and they were right I was the villain. I was the reason everything went wrong. It was my fault. And I couldn’t fix the past. They were right. I was wrong. I need their forgiveness. They didn’t need mine. And I begged for their forgiveness. But they refused. They stopped trying to kill me. They stopped thinking, talking about me. It was like I became invisible. My mother died. Then my friends followed in her footsteps. But I still couldn’t die. Time seemed to pass quickly. The kingdoms spilt up. The Saxons came again and won. And they killed every monarch and I did nothing to stop it. I walked away. I blamed myself for 100 years. And after another 100 years I realised that it was pointless to blame myself. Another 100 years. I stopped thinking about it. Another 100 years. I moved on. I don’t blame you Kara because I’ve gone through worst. Now why do I tell you this? Because the peace you seek from fighting crime. You’ll never get. You fight for something you’ll never experience. Everyone else will but you never will. You can’t fight and experience peace. They are contradictory… two opposites. You fight an unbeatable battle that will never end. I’m sorry. Kara I really am. But...” The door burst open. And Merlin vanished. 


	14. A Friend’s Anger

When Alex came back to Kara’s apartment she was pissed. Derrick didn’t deserve this. He was a good man who helped people. Her sister broke him. She had only seen him like this once before and that was when he lost Freya. She was angry at Kara. It was probably the first time she was probably angry at Kara. She bought out a drink. Whisky. Derrick’s favourite drink that he bought for her as a present when she was in England. She remembered Freya scolding him for getting her the drink instead of anything else. She smiled at the memory. It was a bottle of Irish whisky 1950. She poured herself a drink and drank it. Only then did she start to realise she was crying.

“Is he ok?”

“Yes, he is no thanks to you.” She bit back at Kara.

“I’m sorry”

“You’re sorry. Wow that’s fantastic isn’t Kara. You do feel apologetic. But I’m not the one you need to say to. Can you go say it to him whilst looking at him in the eyes? Or is he just an evil wizard eh? You saw how he looked when he realised that he couldn’t move his arm. You heard his gut-wrenching scream as his arm started to rebuild itself.”

Kara couldn’t hold it anymore and she started to cry.

“I’m so sorry I thought he was attacking you”

“We were sparing. You know like we all do at DEO. But you broke every bone in his arm.” Alex poured herself another drink. And drank a bit. “You know his hands was shaking as he was leaving to get some fresh air, he couldn’t even open the door to the balcony, he couldn’t even light his own cigarette. What’s your problem Kara? Why can’t you just leave the poor man alone? Do want to kill him Kara? Cause you tried and you nearly did. He said that even though you apologised he still can’t forgive.”

“How did he heal himself? Only someone with immortality could escape fully healed.”

“Goddamnit Kara he’s not a wizard!” She slammed her hand on the table. “He used his cure to do it. It rebuilt the bones in his arm which you crushed. He told me two things earlier today when we were talking. He said if anyone deserved your powers it would be you. Tonight, he looked broken and said that he was wrong. He also said that he thought couldn’t lose anything anymore because he thought he already lost everything. His Family, his friends and Freya. But then my sister, my younger sister, proved him wrong. Proved that he still could lose more. Guess you managed to prove him wrong twice. Congratulations.”

Alex put the drink back under the cabinet and drank the rest of her drink. She started to walk to the door.

Kara wiped the tears from her eyes than asked Alex. “What should I do?” Alex stopped and turned around and said. “I don’t know.” Then she walked out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a inconsistent. It’s been a rough couple of weeks. With a hectic college schedule, a work experience placement to sort through. But all of that is in the past. I can finally get round to writing. I’m dropping a few chapters today. Anyway I hope you enjoy it 😁😁


	15. Leon Camelton

Leon Camelton is many things. Leon is man that many people consider to be held in the highest respect there was rumours that he could be mayor of national city. He is one of the highest tier of reporters, a soldier. He’s also a man that owes Derrick a favour. Owing Derrick, a favour is not a good thing. He could literally ask anything of you. From making sure a killing doesn’t get on the news to asking him to write a story. Unpredictable is one of the many words to describe Derrick. Derrick isn’t his friend. They aren’t really friends, but they have some sort of understanding between them. He is a good man. But with Derrick he had this immortal look in his eyes like he’s been on earth forever. No matter what Derrick wants Leon will give to him. Derrick doesn’t have friends. He’ll be damned if he doesn’t help Derrick the way Derrick helped him. 

Leon is many things. But he always pays his dues. When he got a call from Derrick. He wasn’t surprised if he was being honest. It felt like a long-awaited moment. He answered that he would come to meet him. They decided they would meet in a cafe at 1pm. 

* * *

Cafe at 1:30pm

Derrick was late. And Leon was losing his patience. Derrick was always late to meetings. It didn’t matter what it was he was always late. But when times get difficult, he was always the first one there to help you. 

He had just ordered his third coffee and he was starting to the dirty eye from the servers. When suddenly Derrick appeared. “Thank god you decided to show up Derrick I was starting to think you forgot about the meeting.” 

“My apologies Leon. I had a lecture and those university students wouldn’t leave me alone. They all had to ask me about if i was taking apprentices, work experience placements and all that nonsense” Leon scoffed. 

“How’s the cure coming along Derrick?” 

“Yeah it’s good but I’m not here for that.” 

“What are you here for then?” 

“Have you ever heard the rumour about you entering politics?” 

“Yeah but I haven’t given much thought.” 

“Why not? You are a good man Leon. And this city needs someone like you.” 

“I don’t know I’m more of a soldier follow orders kind of thing. I’m not the type to make them.” 

“I know. But come on people like you and you are the embodiment of people’s people. You understand the people’s hardship. And you won’t allow yourself to be bullied in to corruption.” 

“Look what do you want Derrick? I know you didn’t come here to discuss politics.” Derrick took a deep breath. 

“Politics is part of what I want you to do” 

“What’s the other part?” 

“I want you to write a paper about Supergirl” Leon scoffed. 

“Why don’t you read CatCo then?” CatCo is one of the biggest rivals of Leon has. 

“Because they are propaganda machine for Supergirl. I want you to approach Supergirl from a... different angle.” 

“What type of angle?” 

“The victims of Supergirl.” 

“Criminals?” 

“No property damage, loss of homes and collateral damage.” 

“Why? What’s got you so riled about her?” Derrick looked around to see if anyone was listening. 

“She shattered my arm.” 

“What?!” 

“I wouldn’t lie about this man. You know me.” 

“I know man it’s just shocking. Why?” 

“You remember DEO?” 

“Yes... are they are after you again?” 

“Not after me. They want me to work for them. I said yes, this time. Any way I was sparing with an agent when she blasted through the door and she shattered my arm. She broke every bone in my arm. When she did it, I realised something about her. She sees herself as a hero. Above the need of forgiveness. She sees forgiveness as something optional. I started researching about her. Her forgotten victims. Children, women, and men who haven’t done anything wrong. There wasn’t anything about them. They are forgotten. I need someone to stick up for them. I need someone to give a voice to the voiceless. And who better than Leon Camelton.” Leon had been shocked to his core. Shocked to silence. It was big. A big favour. Leon licked his lips about to ask a question. 

“Leon I... understand if you don’t want to do this but I beg of you to at least consider it.” 

“I’ll do it Derrick. I owe you. You saved my life. My life spiralled out of control when I was honourably discharged from the army because of my PTSD. You kept me together. You helped me with my PTSD. You found me a university to accept me. Helped me get a job. I owe you a life debt. I will do it. Tell me what I need to do.” 


	16. Altair Ibn La’Ahad

Merlin walked in, with a suitcase full of codex pages, to DEO everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. 

“What do I have pen on my face or what?” 

“No sir we saw your uh arm it was completely uhm shattered. Are you alien sir?” One brave soul uttered. 

Merlin smiled at them. “One I’m not alien. Two I’m not meta-human. Three I’m human. Four check out CatCo in the coming weeks you’ll find the answer to how my arm is healed. Anyway, back to work you lot” they slowly got back to work. Merlin went to the gadgets booth. He started engineering a hidden blade using the codex pages. He had seen me used it roughly about 11th century with Arabic assassins. They taught him how to make it they were advanced despite the time. But after about ten minutes. He made it. He hadn’t lost his touch with age. He put on his wrist flicked it and the blade came out. It worked. Winn has walked behind him. “What is that?” 

“Jesus Winn please don’t do that again you scared the living hell out of me” 

“Oh, sorry.” Winn said with a sheepish look on his face, “What is that?” 

“I believe that 11th century, during the crusades, there was a huge spike in the number of assassins. They started to develop and make tools in order to reach their targets. They developed blades so when they were searched by their targets. Their target couldn’t find it. These were known as hidden blades. These blades were the most dangerous, best made in the era. It could pierce through the best of armour.” 

“You’re not planning on killing anyone are you?” 

“No. Gods No. But if guardian get captured and he gets searched and his weapons get taken off him. He still has a weapon he can use it. But this is only just in case something goes wrong Winn.” He said with a smile. 

“Wait if they were secret assassins how did you find the instructions to make it?” 

“I went travelling. I found instructions dated back to the 11th century and found the castle which just a day’s journey from Acre. Inside the castle there was a library. A library filled with knowledge written by man, an infamous assassin, who had knowledge beyond the eleventh century. His instructions was written in a strange cipher which I’ve managed decipher. It took me a while because of my hectic schedule but I cracked it. It is written in an extremely old Arabic cipher. Along with instructions not meant for me but it doesn’t matter cause the instructions have already been carried out.” He lied only tiny bit he had met Altair he was interesting fellow. He had asked for help in training. Altair was a bit like Arthur. But like Arthur they became good friends. Altair taught him well he added hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and all manner of martial arts to Merlin’s long list of skills.

Before The teacher, as they called him, sent him back to England. He went back there and started the order in England. After a while he “died” on a mission. Years past before Merlin could go back to see how Altair was doing. But it was too late the Mongolians had already came and Altair passed away in a chair. He saw the vision and found where Marco Polo had put the pages, he made a second copy of all the codex pages and left the original where he found them. He translated all of them. And in 17th century he gave the recreated design of the hidden blade to the Americans and French order. The rest is history. Revolutions happened. Some caused by the assassins others not. But the assassin have fell behind. And the Templars have grown strong. But Merlin knew better he wouldn’t intervene every time he did things for worse. For both sides. Best to let them duke it out. And forget either of them existed. 

* * *

He shook his head, “Anyway give this to James I’ll show him how he can use it” 

“Do you mind if I see the pages? So, I can carbon date them” 

“Of course, just be careful they are fragile and the information they possess once lost can never be regained” he smiled and handed him the suitcase with the codex pages. 

“Wicked!”, he smiled at the man before him his excitement was infectious, “Wow these are old and the writing.” 

“Yes Arabic. Undeciphered. I left it undeciphered because I didn’t want to write on it would you mind not writing on it” 

“Can I photocopy it?” 

“Of course. If we have more copies of this the knowledge it can be saved and not forgotten” Winn immediately started photocopying the codex pages. “Here’s the translation” he passed him the translation. 

He start reading. “Whoa! Whoa hold it right the user must sacrifice a finger I don’t think James would want that.” 

Merlin let out a laugh, “I’ve modified it he can keep his finger.” 

“Oh, right yeah I see a bit more spacing between the blade and hand and he can keep his finger. Whoa despite its age it is really technologically advanced.” Merlin smiled at the man. 

“If you want to create the stuff on the pages. Go ahead it’s like putting a puzzle together. Anyway, I’ve got to go oh, and Winn.” He started to walk to the door. But turned back to face Winn. “Tell Kara I found the bug she planted in my house when we first met and tell her that she listened to something very private.” Winn stiffened. “You all listened, didn’t you? Alex, J’onn no one thought to stop her...” 

He turned around and saw Kara come down from and he instantly froze for a second before he walked up to her. “So now your sticking bugs into people’s homes eh Supergirl. Not very truth justice and the American way is it?” 

“How did you-?” 

“I made these bugs. These bugs are DEO grade. You got it from here. Kara the things you are doing keep piling up higher and higher. The extent of your sins keep piling up. What do you want from me?” 

“I don-!” 

“Kara if you keep pushing. If you keep trying to hurt me. Keep trying to bully me. I’m going to lose it. And you’re going to get more than you bargained for.” 

He got out of the building and then got into a car and drove to his lab to meet Lena. 


	17. Lets Get Down To Business

Samson labs. 10:30am 

He saw Lena drive in he by the security cameras he quickly left the lab. It was all prepared for Lena. He went opened the door. “Hello Lena” she quickly ran and embraced him in a tight hug. 

“Thank god you are ok!” 

“Yes, I’m Fine Lena you shouldn’t have worried. A little car accident isn’t going to stop Professor Samson” he said with a mischievous grin that got a laugh from Lena. They pulled away from the hug and Merlin continued to speak. “Since you are going to be my partner you need your own pass. Come on let’s take a photo, shall we?” 

The receptionist got the camera steady and with a snap he took the photo. It instantly started printing a card and out came a card with her name and her photo and a barcode which is needed to scan. “Right keep that card you going to need it. That card opens every door in this building.” He said with a smile. The buzzed through the card scan and walked to the furthest lab in the hallway. Which had everything set up ready for Lena and few of her board members. They walked through the doors to enter a nice and clean and sterile environment. The room was a blue and white. Filled with high tech scientific equipment were she will be working. It will be nice to work here. She could also see a coffee machine when she looked quizzically at Derrick about it, he just winked, and she laughed again. “Would you like to make any changes to the final to the partnership?” They made a few adjustments then signed it. 


	18. The Key To Glory

_Leon POV_

Looking for dirt on Supergirl is difficult. For some reason, not many people were admitted to hospital due to being collateral damage. It was normally filed under the being a victim of supervillain of the week. But he managed. There were people hurt by buildings being crushed on them due to Supergirl’s carelessness. He had tried to arrange interviews with people to ask questions about their experience, some people just shut the phone on his face.

But most… most of them were eager to have their voices heard.

At first, he was shocked that there was a lot of people who had hurt because of Supergirl. It made the paper easier to write. What would have made the paper easier to write is if he could get Derrick to answer some of the questions. But Derrick said he couldn’t. He said that he had to be there when shit hits the fan. It also would’ve been easier to know Supergirl identity, but Derrick said he only wanted to rattle Supergirl’s cage not the person’s cage. To be honest to Leon it didn’t make much sense but by Tuesday it should be up. It was just his boss needed a bit of convincing.

“Dan come on it’s a good one. No one has got on it yet.”

“Leon no one cares if a few people get crushed. As long as the world isn’t in any mortal danger no one cares”

“That’s the problem. Our heroine is putting people in danger. We haven’t even heard the people she’s hurt who haven’t done anything wrong”

“Look Leon I think you should hold on to it maybe not release it just yet.”

“Dan it’s probably the best time to release it. Think of it like this everyone loves Supergirl she’s saved the world twice and National city countless times. No one is disputing that. But the cost people are getting hurt sometimes in life changing ways. I had an interview with a six-year-old girl who is now paralysed whilst she was at school. Because Supergirl had a fight there. Have you also seen the increase in tax? The extensive property damage. People’s homes, hospitals, schools. Or how about homelessness is up by 20% since Supergirl started her war on crime. Or how about crime increase?” Leon took a deep breath. “Dan we could finally compete with CatCo again. This could give us the boost we need. No one is seeing this. Except us.” Dan rubbed his face and then looked directly at Leon. “This topic is gunpowder keg waiting to explode. We can control it.”

“Fine. Leon, I trust you. It’s just that you are our best reporter and people trust you. I just don’t want to lose you chasing ducks. But you’re right and you can be on to something. This could be are key back to our former glory. If not, we move on and we forget about it. Deal?”

“Deal. Thanks Dan I owe you one.”, Dan scoffed.

“You owe me more than one Leon” he said leaning back in his chair. Leon laughed as he walked out of the room.


	19. The Forgotten Victims Of Supergirl

** The Forgotten Victims Of Supergirl **

_By: Leon Camelton_

A lot of people when they read a title like the one above may think that the writer behind this must be blind or stupid. Supergirl is a hero. Who always does good? Who protects people who can’t protect themselves? You may be also thinking that the victims of Supergirl are just bad guys. Who is this guy saying otherwise?

As a reporter, I have been monitoring Supergirl’s activity for years now. Watching lift buildings, save lives, stop criminals. And do what people believe as the impossible. But for a long time, I and many others have fell into what I describe as the Supergirl effect.

The Supergirl effect is where people look only see one side of the person. They see the so called ‘good’ or ‘bad’ side of the person. We can see multiple references to the Supergirl effect around the world and throughout history. Many examples are of people who have held or still hold positions of power. In many cases of a Supergirl effect either side can be forgotten by the people. If you think about what Supergirl has done throughout her time in National city. Most of her good comes with destruction of buildings. You may be saying well they are buildings why does that matter? Well it matters because if a building collapses what happens to the people inside or around it? They get hurt or worse they die. Most of the people who fall victim consider themselves unlucky if they live. Whilst researching about this article, I was surprised by the amount of people who have become a part of the forgotten victims of Supergirl. I reached out to a few of them for an interview. A lot of them refused but a few agreed. With every person I met I was able to ask them questions about their condition and problems they face. A lot of them replicated the effects of PTSD and had flashbacks to their time of pain and should have to pursue professional help. However, all those I had interviewed seemed to not have enough money for such help. One interview stuck with me. I was having doubts of whether or not I should release this article. But this one interview convinced me I had to.

This one interview was with Gwen Smith, a six-year-old girl. Her family and friends described her as bubbly friendly girl. Who had friends? Who always brightened everyone’s day? Who always helped people in their time of? But that had all changed when she met her hero at her school... Supergirl. When I say met, I mean she saw the Girl Of Steel in action fighting her villain of the week. Gwen started to realise that the school was shaking, and she needed to run away. She started to run away but school was bound to collapse at any moment. But she kept running and running and until she saw the exit. For a brief moment she saw that there was a chance... a small piece of hope... that she would make it out alive the same way she came to school. But before she could make it out the door. The building collapsed around her. Breaking her spinal cord instantly. Gwen isn’t the same girl she was. She doesn’t smile or laugh anymore. She just witnesses life go on and her inability to experience life. I remember when she finished her tale. She looked me in the eyes and whispered to me. “I wish that building killed me instead.” I knew at that moment that nothing I can say or do can stop her feeling like that. Nothing her parents can do. And isn’t the worst feeling to have as a parent the inability... the powerlessness of being unable to help your children.

Any sense of normality has been forever robbed or her. She’ll never ever be the same girl ever again.

Gwen’s tale is one of many. And we have begun to see a cycle. A merciless, vicious cycle. Some may be able to argue there are multiple cycles at play. All of them due to the actions of Supergirl.

Now a lot of you may asking for facts and figures. Well here are the facts and figures. Did you know that crime has been steadily rising for the past two years of Supergirl activity? That crime is now 40% higher than it had been when Supergirl came in? Or that organised crime has risen as well. Or that hospital admissions has severally increased since Supergirl began her fight on crime. Surprisingly, enough tax has also increased. Because of the fact Supergirl keeps destroying buildings.

Crime will always exist. Because of all sort psychological problems humans face. Some may see Supergirl a god-sent gift to us, human beings. But is she making more problems than solutions? That is a question everyone has to face and answer. Is she worth it? Worth that everyone is having to pay for her mistakes? Whilst she is going around to ‘save the day’ causing more destruction in her wake.


	20. Cause And Effect

Kara was having a bad day. If she was being honest, she was seemingly having more and more bad days than normal. People seemed to like her; the press liked her even the government liked her. But no one saw this coming. It was fast and no one could’ve dodged bullet. She was getting called early to work because of a paper some guy wrote. To be honest at first, she didn’t think much of it. People had different opinions about things. But for some odd reason everyone at CatCo was panicking. When she got into the meeting. James looked tired. And everyone in the room was shouting. It took James fifteen minutes to make everyone stop shouting. After everyone quiets down. Kara moves over to James and voices her question. “What’s going on?”

“For those of you who don’t know about what is going on. Leon Camelton has written a paper about Supergirl. Leon Camelton is a former solider turned reporter. He is one of the highest tiers of reporters in America and England. He is tipped to be the next mayor. He’s also works for our biggest rivals National Pilot.” A few in the room scoffed. “What’s so funny Andrew?” James eyes widened in anger.

“Well it’s the national pilot James no one cares about it. They are not are rivals. They are more likely on par with college news outlets”

“Well it seems like the National pilot which is on par with a college news outlet is beating us on sales by three times. Public opinion on Supergirl has dropped. Public opinion on Leon has surged. People have always admired a solider in America. He’s also a veteran who’s battled more of his share of battles. His opinion is highly valued.”

“So?”

“He’s just made people think about Supergirl. And when it comes to Supergirl. And our close...” James looks at Kara. “Connection with her. He has shown the fact that we are no longer an impartial news source breaking us and making them seem more trustworthy.”

“So, what do we do?”

“I don’t know. Kara is the person who writes about Supergirl, so the only option left to take is suspending her until further notice.” Kara felt this sharp stab of betrayal as soon as she heard those words leave from James’s mouth.

A choruses of ‘Whats?!’ came from every direction of the room.

“Kara is the only person who writes about Supergirl. And until this blows over which I fear will not be for a long time Kara I’m sorry to say this, but you are suspended from being a journalist until further notice.” Kara felt her body freeze up. And she gritted her teeth. She would be having a chat with Leon Camelton. She straightened her back and left. She decided she would approach him as Supergirl instead of Kara to see is reaction.

She quickly dashed to his office. Once she was inside, she stood there waiting for him.

It only took a few minutes before he walked in with his eyes focused on the book he was reading.

“Mr Camelton.” Was all she needed to say to grab his attention. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at her.

“Ah Supergirl to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?” Sarcasm bled through his voice. This was going to be a difficult and long conversation.


	21. Cause And Effect Part Two

“Mr Camelton.” Was all she needed to say to grab his attention. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at her.

“Ah Supergirl to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?” Sarcasm bled through his voice. This was going to be a difficult and long conversation.

“You know why don’t pretend you don’t know!”

“Yes, I suppose I’m not surprised that you are here”

“Why did you post that article?”

“To give a voice to the voiceless Supergirl. Why else would I post an article?”

“Oh, come off it you just saw it as a profit increase.”

“Yes, I suppose you may see as that. But I don’t people have been hurt… people have died because of your actions.”

“No, I save people I don’t hurt them.”

“Have you read my paper Supergirl? If you have then you would know what you’ve just said is a lie. I’ve met innocent men, women and children who’ve had buildings dropped on them. You think that you can come in here in my office demanding me to tell you why I do my job? You seem fine letting Kara Danvers tarnish CatCo’s reputation writing propaganda about you being National city hero”

“Are you working for Derrick?”

“Who’s Derrick? My boss’s name is Dan”

“Don’t lie to me I know you are working for Derrick. Or should I say Professor Derrick Samson”

“Oh yes I’ve heard he’s back in town. Good man. But I can’t say I work for him. He helped me once when I was in a tight spot.”

“Why did he help you?”

“He said he felt sorry that I was betrayed by my country and he helped me put my life back together he helped me find a job and then one day he told me he was leaving. He left and that’s that. I met him a couple of days ago. To catch up and all. But that’s that. What’s your problem with him?”

“...”

“Look Supergirl I’m busy. And I have work to do. So, do you mind if you let me get on with it” like that Supergirl dashed out.

He let go of a sigh of release. Thank god. Derrick and himself agreed they would keep his involvement to the minimum. He managed to keep his heart in check. Cause apparently Supergirl was a walking polygraph. Despite originally having doubts, he would commit to this. He needed to do this to prove that he had... grown from the solider he was. He had to prove himself to Derrick. Prove that he was the man Derrick saw him as. He would do what Derrick and the victims of Supergirl needed.


	22. The Assassins

He was lying. Leon was lying. All her reporter instincts told her that Leon was lying. But she had to let it go. She couldn’t give him anymore material. More than she already given. Merlin was smart and he played her. In fact, he was so smart she played herself. She wanted to go over to Merlin’s office and give him a piece of her mind.

But no, she wouldn’t do that either. She couldn’t go to her friends as they would just tell her stop. Maybe if she just ignored him. He would go away. But like James had said there was no hope of this blowing over anytime soon.

It was just like after her red K incident people hated her. They chucked bricks and stuff at her when she went to save them. Derrick has made Supergirl hated just like he said he would.

But there was a lingering piece of doubt was sown in her mind. Merlin hasn’t done anything. He’s not in the wrong he told her himself that he forgave her. So maybe it wasn’t Merlin. Maybe it was someone else. She was so sure it was Merlin that she forgot and ignored her true enemy. Cadmus. Maybe Cadmus got to Leon. It wouldn’t be the first time a good man got turned.

One thing Merlin had inadvertently taught her is not to jump to conclusions. This was difficult. For the first time in a long time she felt helpless. One thing she couldn’t do is jump to conclusions. Maybe Merlin hadn’t done anything. If she goes to Merlin, she could be just digging herself a bigger hole to patch later. She sighed and gritted her teeth. She went over and sat down and turned on the TV.

The second the TV was on. There was a sight that shocked her to her core. The was a hooded men surrounding Lena.

“We have kidnapped Lena Luthor. If those who want her safe and alive you will bring us Professor Derrick Samson. In an hour or else. We will be sending her piece by piece. You have an hour to get to this location.” The transmission closed. And an address appeared on the screen. Everyone in the room stood frozen.


	23. The Past Always Comes Back to Bite You

He was working late Lena had left. But he had decided to stay behind. His plan was already coming together in motion. The news article had its desired effect. Supergirl had no idea what hit her. He had to thank Leon for doing it again. Supergirl is going to get the punishment she deserves. He sighed. Sat down in his chair. And he looked at his arm again. The one Supergirl had smashed to smithereens.

It would’ve grown back anyway with or without the cure. In a brief moment his plan nearly unravelled if they saw it rebuild itself. It would’ve made it harder to manipulate them.

So far Supergirl is starting to build a gap from her friends and family. Whilst that was happening, he and Leon are building a gap between Supergirl and the people. Well she technically built it Merlin and Leon are only identifying to the world. When it came to destroying her. It was easy. She split herself in half. Half was Supergirl the other was Kara. Supergirl wants to save everyone at whatever the costs. And is built using people. People’s support, People’s love.

Kara is a woman who has an optimistic view on the world. She is a person who will do anything for her friends. A woman who inspires loyalty and trust. Kara has boundaries she won’t cross Supergirl doesn’t have any lines. Anyone can be Supergirl. But no one can be Kara. _Remind you of anyone Merlin? _The irony of the fact that Kara Danvers is like how Merlin was, was blindingly obvious.

But Kara has a fear. A fear that was Merlin’s old fear. The fear of yourself. How far you can go? You fear what you can do. What you’ve done. And what lines you can and have crossed. Kara is doubting herself. He can feel it in his mind. People are doubting her. He’s going succeed where Cadmus failed to tear down Supergirl. He’s going to fight Supergirl and Kara. There are just a few more pieces left to fall in place. The rest of the plan is Kara being Kara. Befitting isn’t it? Falling on your own sword. He let out a dark laugh.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt the buzz of the caffeine from the last coffee leave his body. He hadn’t slept in days. He couldn’t. For some reason it felt like someone was watching him. And not in the protective guardian kind of way. He felt like this since he declared revenge. It was unnerving. But he wouldn’t let that stop him.

He walked over to the coffee machine and made a cappuccino. It took a minute to make. He just tapped impatiently on the table which the coffee machine. He felt something behind him. He slowed his breathing and turned around slowly. The figure was wearing white robes. In the old assassin armour. He waited him for him to speak.

“What do you want” Merlin said slowly.

“أنت أخبرني؟”-You tell me- the hooded figure spoke. Merlin cracked a smile.

“I don’t know what you want assassin. If you are here to kill me then you better get on with it.” Merlin replied in Arabic.

Merlin magicked Arthur sword in his hand. He raised the sword slightly. And started to clash with the assassin. Whoever it is he’s good. He’s strong. Fast and agile. And seems to predict every move Merlin does. He’s only seen one person do it before. And that person is dead. Long dead.

Merlin isn’t used to someone being a better sword fighter then him. Maybe he would stand a better chance if Merlin used his martial arts. Stuff he didn’t learn from the assassins. Merlin makes a plan. What he doesn’t realise. Is that before Merlin can do a single step of said plan. Merlin is disarmed by the assassin. Damn.

The assassin then sends a powerful punch straight at Merlin’s jaw. There is satisfying crack coming from is jaw. And Merlin is sent tumbling down. Merlin can’t feel his jaw. He knows it’s broken. Before he can get back on his feet. The assassin slams the sword down right at his left knee cap. Merlin lets a says various number of swear words. He lets out a savage kick with his other leg at the assassins ribs with a bit of help from magic. The assassin is sent through a wall. He bought himself some time.

He ripped the sword out of his leg. And he instantly healed it. He then healed his jaw. And went to his drawer and pulled out a gun. And went through the hole the assassin had made. He found the man on the floor. He looked at him. Merlin had busted the assassin ribs and legs. He couldn’t move. He felt the man’s heart rate increase slightly.

“Who are you? And you better speak English or else a bullet is going in your shoulder.” He felt the assassin heart increase dramatically. But the assassin gave no inclination for an answer. “No? Nothing? Do you know who I am? Boy? I am one of the most dangerous men ever to live”

“I know who you are Maulk-al-Maut. You walked away from the order. You shouldn’t have done that.” Came a heavily accented Arabic voice.

“I served the order for a lifetime. I turned my back on it, so I don’t get involved. Because when I do shit tends to go sideways.”

“We are coming for you Maulk or should I say Derrick?” Merlin gritted his teeth. “How about we come after your friends? How about your friends Lena, Alex and Leon?” Merlin burst out laughing out loud.

“You think I have friends assassin? I’ve lived long enough not to try get friends cause they just end up dying. You and the order can try and kill them. Even if they die I wouldn’t even care. You know what’s funny assassin? You think I fear you. You think you can manipulate me to doing what you want. But let me tell you this right now there is nothing you can do to make me do what you want.”

“Yes, I suppose you don’t fear me. Or fear my order. But you might want to check your phone.” Merlin shot the assassin in his shoulder. He knew what was going to happen. The assassin screamed in pain. They were going to kidnap someone he ‘loved’ in order to ensure he does what they want. He was sent a video message. They had kidnapped Lena. Guess he was right. The man grunted. “Although you have no friends or loved ones are you going to let an innocent woman die Derrick?” Merlin let out a smile. “What’s so funny Derrick?”

“The funny thing is assassin Lena is a popular person in National city. Very popular to the point that she is best friends with Supergirl.”

“No.” the man whispered

“Yes.” Merlin grinned. “You have the girl of steel coming after you and I don’t need to do anything.” Merlin started to walk away.

“Maulk. You owe us. You owe the order. We made you. Maulk we made you. You come back here right now. Give us what you owe us.” The assassin screamed at Merlin.

“Assassin I don’t owe you. You didn’t make me. I owe you nothing. So, you’ll get nothing. In fact, you are now at mercy of Maulk al Maut. I’ll show you how I got that name. But for now, I’ll give you a choice tell me everything you know about who wants me back in the order and I’ll let you go, or I’ll torture you and then I’ll kill you. Your choice.” The man gave no answer. “Well assassin. Enjoy you brief time in purgatory.” Merlin removed his hood. And stared him in the eyes.

“How did you learn to fight like this?”

“!اذهب إلى الجحيم”-go to hell- the man shouted at him.

Merlin magicked a knife into his hand and sliced him. The man’s eyes widen in fears. Death by 1000 cuts. After about 100 precise cuts the man broke.

“Stop! Stop I’ll tell you everything.” Merlin smiled and sliced him one more time.

“How did you learn to fight like this?”

“The animus. We stole Desmond’s DNA and used it to learn how to fight.”

“I thought you could only access memories you ancestors were apart of?”

“A woman called Layla showed us the way how to do it without being a direct relative.”

“Why did you want me?”

“You are the most brutal assassin in the world. You have no lines. You have no qualms on hurting anyone. But you also know when to stop. And when to not fight and use words. You deserve to be in charge of the assassins. That’s what we wanted.”

“How many are you that are trained like Altair?”

“Ten. And I’m the weakest one.”

“Ten?”

“Yes, we prepared for the eventuality that you wouldn’t accept your mantle. This is going to be a bloodbath. Maulk. These are the most deadly assassins trained. Every day you refuse these assassins are going to kill innocents” Merlin eyes widen.

“You call yourselves assassins but you’re more like Templars”

“Don’t taint the assassins name Maulk”

“How can I not taint your name assassin? You have forgotten one of the most important tenants of being an assassin. Stay your blade from the blood of the innocent.”

“Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.” The man grinned.

“You parrot the words, but you don’t understand the meaning.” Merlin eyes blazed with anger. These men were tainting Altair’s legacy. One of the best of mankind. One of his best friends.

“We are losing the battle Maulk I’m sure we can forgot our tenants. Fight to live another day and regret later when we are victorious.”

“You’re not going to do a lot of living regretting assassin.” Was the last words the assassin heard before Merlin shot him in the head.

Merlin sighed and walked through the hole in the wall. He went and grabbed the cold coffee and drank it quickly. He sighed and sat down in the chair. Great now he had the assassins and Kara on to him. He would just have to watch Leon’s back. Kara can manage to protect Lena and Alex. Whoever these assassin was. They were strong. They had Altair’s training.

One of them nearly even beat Merlin. And he was the worse assassin out of all the ones coming for him. Assassins have numbers had dwindled in time. But that didn’t mean they weren’t a formidable foe. This could only get worse.

He walked to the door. And then he remembered that the dead assassin was still through the hole in the wall. He magicked him to an assassin hide out in National city with note saying he was coming for them. He then patched up the wall. He turned around. And he saw a shock that shocked him to his core. It was impossible. The man was dead. He couldn’t be here. He was dead. More than dead. It had been centuries since his death. The man regarded Merlin with a smile. And said “Hello Merlin it’s good seeing you”

Merlin was speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh who is it? Is it Arthur or someone else? He’s a man so that rules out several people. I’m gonna let you try and guess who it is. 😁😁😁


	24. The Ghost

The man stood in front if him was a man a former lifetime. A man he had trusted with his life. A man who helped rebuild him. But the man who stood in front of him was dead. Dead for hundreds of years. For the life of him he couldn’t stop the words which left his mouth

“You’re dead Altair”

“Thanks, Merlin, for the reminder. I didn’t know” Altair grinned at him. Merlin felt a huge burden leave his shoulders. For brief moment he felt what some may consider normal. He knew he should keep his mouth shut. And just savour the brief moment of happiness but his curiosity got the better of him.

“This is impossible. How are you here?”

“I don’t know. You tell me brother” the ever-playful look in his eyes.

“You’re not real, are you?” The bitter reality struck him fast and his happiness evaporated as quickly as it came.

“No, I’m not. Sorry Merlin.”

“Then how are you here? Tell me!”

“I’m in your head.” Altair cracked a smile. Thousands of years later he still was the same young man Merlin sparked a friendship with.

“Why are you in my head then?”

“I don’t know.”

“What?!”

“I don’t really know?”

“Okay sounds ominous enough.”

Altair grins more broadly. Merlin just rolls his eyes.

“Anyway, long time no see Merlin why you didn’t come and visit?”

“I was busy.”

“Really busy enough to not see an old friend?”

“Look Altair I’m sorry. England and the promised land are really, really far away. And I hadn’t mastered the art of teleportation.” A few moments of silence comes between them. Before Altair breaks it with a question.

“You know he was a Templar right Merlin? You always do know about traitors.”

“Who?”

“Al-Muallim”

“Yeah I knew.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because no one would believe me. I was new. A recruit. If I outright accused, him I might as well have signed for my execution. I’m sorry.”

“I would’ve…” Merlin silences Altair with a glare, “Alright maybe I would’ve thought you were slightly insane.” They both share a laugh. “But then again we are all slightly insane. But that is from a lifetime ago and It’s fine Merlin. I forgive you. It’s just sometimes I wish I could’ve reversed time just so that I can live in ignorance.”

“You have no idea how many times I’ve wished I could’ve reversed time. But we are men and we make mistakes and we can never take them back, one thing we can do though is that we learn from them. But you are right and as they say Ignorance is a bliss. Altair. Ignorance is a bliss.” The two men shared a smile

“Yes, it truly is. Anyway, enough of self-loathing and hatred. How’s it that I heard you died?”

“I couldn’t be a part of the order anymore. The master assassins didn’t want me as the Al-Muallim. Corruption seeped through. And I could do nothing to stop it. So, I killed myself.”

“You killed yourself?”

“I died during a mission. And then hid for hundred years and they forgot about me. Or at least I thought they did”

“What do you mean?”

“They want me to be a part of the order again Altair.”

“Why don’t you join then?”

“Because they aren’t following the tenants if they were I would have considered it. But they are killing innocents. They kidnapped an innocent woman just so I do what they want.”

“Is that why you killed a brother.” Altair voiced the question more like a statement.

“Yes.”

“Merlin you are one of the most strongest assassins in the world. How do they rank up against you?”

“They have your training.”

“So?”

“They are as strong as you. They have your skills.”

“Okay I can see how that can be dangerous. Merlin, I want you stop them.”

“What?”

“I need you to stop them. I am a ghost with a message. That message is kill those who have corrupted the brotherhood.”

“Altair I can’t I have something-”

“Merlin. I need you to do it no one else can. Or is you mission for destroying Kara Danvers to important. What’s she done to annoy you anyway”

“She crushed my arm.”

“So, I’ve ran you through like twice in training. You haven’t gone around destroying me, have you?”

“Altair it’s... it’s complicated”

“Then make it less complicated and tell me”

“I don’t know. She just reminds me of myself when I was younger”

“So, you are going to destroy her just because she’s like you when you were younger”

“No. It’s just... she couldn’t stop me” Merlin whispered the last part to himself.

“Stop you? Stop you how?”

“....”

“Oh, with Morgana. She couldn’t stop you. Now isn’t that funny Merlin” Altair burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny Altair.” Merlin glared at Altair.

“Yes. Yes, it is. You killed her Merlin. You killed her three times. Kara didn’t kill her. You did. Who would’ve thought you wanted someone to stop you from killing your worst enemy?” Merlin gritted his teeth.

“She couldn’t save her from you. So, you blame her-”

“Shut up!”

“Maybe Merlin you lived for so long you forgot the feeling of guilt?”

Merlin pounced at Altair. And slammed the knife a breath away from his neck. Altair learned into the blade.

“You are going to kill me? Go on then Merlin. I dare you. Then who are you going to blame? Kara? Me? When are you going to start blaming the person who did it?”

“You think that you know me Altair? Cause you don’t. I’ve blamed myself for the longest time. I’ve blamed myself before your creed was even an idea. I’ve felt guilt beyond your wildest imagination Altair. I feel guilt. I felt guilt enough to last thousands of lifetimes. You like... everyone else have only seen one side of me. I’ve had a piece that I long buried. Piece that I thought to be unreachable. Love. For a long time, I hated myself for not being able to feel it. Sometimes I still hate myself. She couldn’t stop me. The strongest woman alive couldn’t stop me. Because she couldn’t stop me the woman, I love is dead. The woman who I failed is dead.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

“Mine and hers”

“She doesn’t feel the pain I feel. So, I’m going to make her feel the pain I feel.”

“Merlin I’m sorry for your loss. But destroying an innocent woman... isn’t that going too far”

“She isn’t innocent Altair. She’s hurt and killed hundreds. I’m just helping her realise it. That’s she a thing she despises. A thing she loathes. A thing that no matter what she does. No matter how hard she tries she’ll never ever be able to get rid of that name. That horrible. Horrible name. A killer.”

“Fine Merlin. Take revenge. Do what you want. But please if our friendship was anything please stop those assassins.”

“That’s it? I just stop a handful of assassins and that’s it you are gone from my mind? No... no it’s not that easy.”

“It isn’t. I hope you find some sort of clarity when you are done. You may re-evaluate you position on Supergirl.”

“Yes, who knows maybe I will discover that pigs can fly.” Altair laughed.

“Merlin please just think. About what I said. I know you’ve long had your mistrust of people. But please trust me. She’s a good person. The world needs more of her. Don’t destroy her.”

“I’ll think about it.” His phone buzzed. He checked it. It was. A message from Alex telling him to get back to DEO. “Look Altair, I have to-”, _Damn he was gone_.

* * *

Merlin got into his car and drove to DEO.

He turned to his left and Altair was sitting next to him.

“I’m stopping the rouge assassins isn’t that what you want.”

“Come on we can work together Merlin like the good old days.”

“Except in the good old days you weren’t a ghost. And you could actually help.” Altair chuckled.

“Altair?”

“Yeah?”

“If you are a ghost?”

“Yes, I am a ghost.”

“Then why did my mind pick you”

Altair ran his hand his hair and paused to think. After a few moments he answered.

“Because you fear.”

“Fear? What?”

“You fear how your old Camelot friends would react if they figured out you are a cold-blooded killer. You feel distanced from them. Like you can no longer identify with them. It’s why you were able to move on. And you know that if they come back things will never be the same as they were in Camelot. So, you subconsciously picked someone you can identify with. You might have been happier if you picked Gwaine or Arthur. But you don’t think they can accept you for you are. I’m not here Merlin and I’m sorry. I have just happen to be an echo of the person who was your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got you guys. It’s Altair. I know some of you were hoping for Arthur or Gwaine. But I’ll be honest when I was writing this Chapter. I put myself in Merlin’s mind. I feel slightly distanced from people I don’t see for a few years and it takes me time to get to the same friendship pacing as we had before. I think Merlin has grown over the years. In good and bad ways. But I know a lot of people would think Merlin would be happy when Arthur comes back. But 1500 years is a long time. And as Merlin told Kara 100 years to self-blame. 100 years to realise the pointlessness of self-blame. And 100 years to forget. So I think Altair was more of a fitting ghost of Merlin’s mind.


	25. Shadowy Organisations

Merlin was driving as fast as he could he had to get to DEO in 5 minutes. Altair was sitting next to him observing the world.

“Merlin?” Merlin inwardly groaned. Altair had been doing this for the previous 15 minutes.

“What!?”

“The world has changed since I was here” he said with a grin

“That’s nice Altair. But right now, maybe you should focus on the mission. Because I really need to get to the DEO fast. So, I can get rid of the assassins.”

“What’s DEO?” There goes Altair stupid questions again.

“Well they are... you know what fuck it. Just access my memories. You are in my head. You might as well help yourself”

“Thanks” Altair vanishes for a couple seconds then comes back. “And they’ll help you?”

“Yeah Supergirl is best friends with Lena. She won’t give up on her”

“Like you didn’t give up on Arthur whilst he was alive.”

“Look Altair can you shut up. The sooner I get those assassins the sooner you get out of my head”

“I won’t get out of your head until-”, the car comes to a halting stop. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Merlin goes into his glove box and pulls out a pistol and a smoke grenade he had a feeling this was a trap.

“Is it the assassins?”

“I don’t know” Merlin gets out of the car and checks his tires. They all had punctures. “Shit” he goes backwards a couple of paces. Road spikes. Someone had planned this. Someone smart. All of a sudden ten men covered in balaclava came out of nowhere and surrounded him. Their guns trained on him. Assassins don’t use guns. That rules them out. They could be Templars though. He really didn’t want to be dragged back into the Templar vs Assassins fight again.

“Don’t move or we will shoot.” Merlin gritted his teeth. They weren’t Templars. Templars tend to shoot first ask questions later. Whoever they were they were really pissing Merlin off. Merlin’s killer instinct came back alive. It was roaring through his veins. He took a deep breath a dropped a smoke grenade on the floor. Using his magic, he sensed where every man was. He proceeded kill them except one who had a bullet in his kneecap. When the smoke cleared.

There was a man who was still awake but injured. He rasped out “What are you?” Merlin stamped at his kneecap. Breaking it instantly. The man screamed in pain.

“I’m the one asking the questions. Who sent you?”

“You think I fear you? My employer scares me more. She’ll kill me.”

“She’s not here. I am. So, tell me who sent you?” The man gave no answer. “Very well.” Merlin brought out his phone off and scanned his face. Eric Daniels. A widow. Strange. Cause unknown. He was also a father to two teenage girls. Sarah and Thea.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“I don’t have time for this. So, I’ll give you a choice. You tell me what I want to know-”

“Or What?”

“Or I’ll go after your daughters.”

“You wouldn’t... you...are a hero” Merlin shot the man in his shoulder.

“Do I fucking look like a hero?”

“I... work for Cad-” **_‘BANG!’_** The shot echoed through the empty road. It hit Eric straight in his head killing him instantly. Merlin ran behind his car to get to cover.

“Fuck.” Whoever they were. They didn’t want Merlin to know who they were. He took a deep breath. He could fix the tires with magic. Damn it’s going to slow him down. He put his hand next to his tire he felt his magic start to leave his body to patch the tire. He felt a sharp stab at his neck. It was a tranq. Fuck.

“Let it happen.” Altair spoke.

“What?”

“You can’t know what they want without being captured. They aren’t the assassins. And they aren’t the Templars you would know if they were.”

“Fine shit” he let out a deep breath. Let the sleep take him.

* * *

Merlin woke up on the floor. Merlin groaned. He checked his watch. Shit he only had an hour left. “Fuck” he muttered to himself.

There was a woman standing in front of him. He couldn’t make out her face as his eyes was still blurry.

“Ah you’re awake. We were afraid that you wouldn’t wake up in time.”

“Who are you?”

“We are an organisation. That fights for an important cause. We have made a big impact in the world. I would be surprised if we haven’t made global news”

“Your man died before he told me who you were. So, Humour me. I haven’t been here for a while. I don’t have time for news.”

“We are Cadmus.”

“Ah them.”

“Yes them. Why are those people after Lena Luthor?”

“I don’t know.”

“They want you. So, you must have some idea. You are a good and efficient fighter. You know the art of torture. And not to mention you’re brilliant mind so tell me which part of you do they want? Professor Derrick Samson”

“Smart and you are?”

“Lillian Luthor” Lena’s mother.

“Ah Lena’s adoptive mother”

“Yes, I’m Lena’s adoptive mother before all else” she said sarcastically. Merlin started to laugh.

“Good one Ms Luthor.”

“Please call me Lillian. Speaking of Lena where the hell to do you think you are going?”

“What?”

“My daughter is in danger. Where do you think you are going?”

“I was going to save her. Before you decided to tranq me.”

“I’m sorry about that.” She didn’t really sound sorry. “We has to make sure you were doing that.”

“I don’t know why you care.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry but from where I’m standing you’ve kidnapped and falsely accused your daughter of a crime she didn’t commit”

“My daughter misunderstands our cause. We seek to-”

“Look it doesn’t matter I’m not going to get sucked into another dysfunctional family. I was going to save your daughter.” Lillian just looked confused

“Look I love my daughter. Like a mother I only want what’s best for her. But-”

“I don’t care Lillian. Text or call me later. Every second I’m here is second the axe is getting closer to your daughters neck. If you love your daughter. You’ll let me go.”

“Or else?”

“I’ll break out.”

“You’re stuck here. And you won’t get out.”

“Look let me go now. And I’ll work with you.”

“What?”

“I’ll offer my services as a scientist or a mole or whatever.”

“Is that how much you care about my daughter?”

He saw Altair leaning against the door nod. Merlin gritted his teeth then answered. “I’m willing to do everything to save my friends.”

“Your friend?”

“Yes. For someone so smart you seem to be a bit slow.” Lillian looked at Merlin. Then rolled her eyes ignoring the jibe.

“Cause my daughter doesn’t think of you as just a friend.” Merlin inwardly groaned. Guess there was more parallels between Lena and Morgana then he originally thought.

“That’s nice to know. But I’m really late to the appointment. That will probably be the death/ torture of your daughter”

“Of course, we’ll be in touch. We have fitted your car with new tires.”

Merlin barges right past Lillian and runs to the garage. And starts driving. He checks his phone. One text is from Lillian and twenty missed calls from Alex, James, Kara. His phone started to ring. He immediately answered. Without looking at the contact.

“Look I’m almost there. I had a slight deto-”

“Maulk where are you?”

“I have 20 minutes I’ll be there”

“Every 5 minutes you are late. We’ll cut of a limb.”

“Lovely. Very nice. But it won’t come to that”

“You sure? You tend to run away you’re problems. Not towards. Not very hero-like. But a promise is a promise. 20 minutes. Or you’ll be getting pieces of your friend for Christmas.” The man ended the call. Merlin gritted his teeth and drove faster.

* * *

He walked in to DEO. 15 minutes left. Everyone stared at him. Kara ran at him and punched him in the face. “Damn! Will you stop punching me?!” He looked Kara in the eyes. She looked angrier then he had ever seen her. Blue laser eyes started to shine out. But Merlin stood there unflinchingly.

“What do they want with you?” Kara spat out.

“I don’t know. Maybe my mind. Maybe my cure. Or my fighting. Whatever it is I don’t know what they want.”

“Who are they?”

“The assassins.”

“The what?”

“Winn do you remember the pages I lent you?”

“Yeah”

“They are the infamous assassins”

“What but you told me they were from the crusades. And that they were no longer in the world”

“I never said that. Look it doesn’t matter. We are running out of time If I live I’ll tell you what they are and what they used to represent. If I die then we are all fucked. Understood?” Everyone slowly nodded. “Look for the time being what matters is that they have Lena. And that she has well 13 minutes to live or they start hacking pieces of her. I have to get to the location.”

“For what a swap?” Alex started to look angry at me.

“Yes. It’ll buy you time. Or they’ll kill Lena. They won’t kill me.”

“How do you know that?”

“They won’t go to all this length. Just to kill me. Kidnapping a friend. Threatening to kill innocents. Whatever their endgame is it isn’t this. It’s bigger. I’m just a piece in the puzzle”

“And if they kill you?”

“Then it has been a goddamn pleasure knowing all of you for a brief time.”

Merlin walked to the exit.

“Derrick.” Alex walked up to me and touched my arm.

“What Alex?”

“Good luck. I hope you get out alive.”

“Thanks. Kara do you mind giving me a lift then getting out” Kara gritted her teeth then looked at Alex. She nodded.

“Fine.”

And with that Merlin and Kara dashed off.


	26. The Trade

“Merlin.” He flinched it was the first real person saying his real name in a long time. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. They were standing in the bay waiting for the assassins.

“What?”

“What do they really want from you?” He sighed and contemplated about telling the truth or lying to her. He looked at Kara and nodded.

“I don’t exactly know what they want. What I know for sure is that they want something only I can give.” Merlin smirked, “Try writing a list of what only I can do.”

“But why you?”

“Am I not good enough for ex-assassins? I am hurt.” Kara sent him glare to which he just rolled his eyes at, “A long time ago Kara, I was a part of the assassin order.”

“What?!” She looked horrified at him. Like she couldn’t believe that he couldn’t do it. “How could you join such murderers, such horrific, monsters? They kidnapped Lena.”

“The world isn’t black and white Kara. The sooner you understand that the easier your job will get.”

“So, I should kidnap people to get what I want?”

“If the situation calls for it Yes.” She gives Merlin a pointed look. “Not the point. The point is the order is about free-will and the freedom to choose your life. We fought against the Templars who sought control of life. The Templars believe that if they control everyone and everything, they will be able to stop chaos. For the previous hundred years assassins numbers dwindled. Whilst Templar numbers rose to the skies and above. They hunt assassins like animals.”

“Templars? As in the knights of Templars? From the crusades?”

“Ah so you know them. Good. Yes, that is a representation of what they were.”

“Didn’t they get burned at the stake or whatever?” Merlin grimaced getting burned by to death was probably the worst way to go. And bear in mind that Merlin had enough experiences with death.

“Yes, But the thing is Kara somethings never die out. You can kill as many people as you possibly can linking to an ideology. Destroy everything. But some remnants of the ideology will escape the flames. Somethings can never be killed, and this is how both orders stood for centuries without fail.”

“Like you then Merlin” Altair spoke cheerfully.

“Can you stop trying to link stuff to me Altair?!” Merlin ground out.

“Sorry What was that Merlin?”

“Nothing Kara”

“I’m in your head Merlin you are the one making the links.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“What’s so good about assassins that you’d join them?”

“They teach better fighters. Why’d you think I’d join. One thing I knew for sure is when Arthur comes back, I have to be ready for everything, so I joined the assassins to learn about everything.”

“That’s it you’re a man who doesn’t believe in anything. How can you expect people to trust a man who doesn’t believe in anything?”

“Humans don’t hold beliefs in general. Atheism? Isn’t that what they call it? But again Kara you are wrong. I believe in the old religion and that’s enough for me.” After a few moments of silence Kara asked a question evidently bouncing around in her head.

“Tell me more about the assassin.”

“In the order we have tenants, rules we must follow, or else we lose ourselves in our fight for freedom.”

“Which are?”

“The first one is Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, the second is Hide in plain sight, and the third and equally as important is Never compromise the Brotherhood. These are three tenants an assassin must follow.”

“If they break them what happens?”

“They will be cast out of the order or killed. These assassins have broken two of the three tenants. I have to make sure they face their punishment.”

“Which is?”

“Death.”

“You mean to kill them?”

“Yes.”

“How do you hope to be better if you kill them?”

“I don’t think you were there when I gave my explanation of these assassins. These are the most brutal, most efficient killers in the world. They have the training of the strongest most infamous assassin who struck paralysing fear in the heart of his enemies. These are the grim reapers of the past. Nothing short of death will stop them from doing what they wish to this world. And being better doesn’t mean that you won’t kill. Sometimes killing is a mercy.”

“Killing is a mercy? How?”

“Because you are sparing people from the wrath of them in a future date” Supergirl scoffs at rolls her eyes.

“So, we should just kill them with no attempt to reach to them?”

“Kara! These people they have no remorse. They have no humanity to cling on to. They have no lines. They are willing to cross everything and anything to get what they want. What they put themselves through was nothing short of torture. They are insane. As in insane past assassin insanity in your world view. They will not stop until they get what they want. A wise woman once said, “There are people who deal only in extremes, and it is naïve to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop them.” This is the extreme measure I will be taking”

“So, I should just give up on them? Then what start to give up on other people?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I am the correct type of person to give an answer to that question”

“I think you are the best suited person to give an answer to that question. You’ve seen humanity through its best and its worst. You out of everyone gets to answer that question.”

“That’s a change of tune from you Kara. Just because I’m old. It doesn’t mean I’m wise or I understand the how the world works. Anyone can be old Kara. You will be old one day. It doesn’t mean you will know everything. Yes, with time you will learn more about the world. But one that says he knows everything about the world is foolish. I can’t answer your question as I can’t tell you to give up on everyone.” After a few minutes Kara talks again.

“You said they won’t kill you. How do you know that?”

“Before I went to the DEO, one of the assassins came to the lab. He tried to fight with me. I killed him and got answers.”

“You killed him?”

“Did I stutter Kara? I killed him. But there is a bigger problem. There is ten of them according to him.”

“Only ten? This going to be easy.”

“Kara let me remind for about the fiftieth time! These are the best fighters in the world. They are ruthless and are the embodiment of the most strongest assassin in the history of the world. This isn’t going to be easy by any stretch of the imagination. So, if you get a hold of one you have to kill them. Show no sign of hesitation. Cause they won’t.”

“But I’m Supergirl they can’t hurt me.”

“And what about other people just because you can’t be hurt by normal means it doesn’t matter that everyone else has the same immunity as you have. There is also the probability they have accounted for you. They mean even possess anti-kryptonian weapons. Assassins aren’t known for going underhanded in any situation. So just follow my orders. And everyone may escape with their lives. The first order is when the trade is made leave with Lena. Don’t make this into a bigger problem.”

* * *

Kara and Merlin stood there in silence waiting for the assassins to show up.

Merlin checks his watch. They are five minutes late. Shit. “Are you sure we are in the right place Supergirl?”

“Yes” Merlin shook his head.

All of sudden 5 assassins walk out of the darkness with a woman with a bag on her head.

Merlin hears one of the assassins growl at him telling him to move and make the swap.

“Not until you lift her bag, I need to know she is unharmed.”

“Ah Maulk always have to make sure that your sacrifice is worth it. Fine lift the bag. Selim.” He gestures to one of the assassins. The assassin moves and pulls the bag it is Lena. He lets out a sigh of relief. “Now Maulk get over here.”

Merlin walks carefully to the assassins.

Once he makes it halfway. He meets up with Lena.

“Derrick don’t do this. They... they are monsters”

“I have to Lena. Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine” Lena takes a deep breath and carries on walking to Supergirl.

Once they swapped, he nods to Supergirl and she dashes off with Lena.

“Now it’s just you and us, Maulk” the leader pulls out his sword and slams the butt of the sword against Merlin’s head. Merlin collapses on the floor and his sight is consumed with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve just realised I’ve never said what Maulk-al-maut means.  
Right Uhm. Maulk-al-maut means Angel Of Death in Arabic. That is Merlin’s assassin name.  
I’m considering writing a fanfic for Merlin’s time with the assassins as it could be interesting what do you guys think?


	27. False Victim

Lena has been staring off into space for the previous ten minutes she hadn’t done anything. Everyone just assumed it was to do with being kidnapped. But Lena wasn’t like this. She was the first person to bounce back she had done that several times. But yet Kara for the life of her couldn’t think what could be wrong with her.

“Are you alright Lena?”

“What with getting kidnapped? Or how about that Derrick and I have just swapped places?”

“We are doing everything we can to bring him back. But it takes time. You know that Lena.” She looked back at Kara with absolute loathing anger.

“You don’t want him here Supergirl. Don’t pretend. You had a chance to save both of us, but you chose not to. You hate him. You crushed his arm. Just because he sparred with Alex. You hate him. You are glad he’s gone. Aren’t you?”

“Lena...I... We are trying to find him. And we will do everything that is possible to find him.”

“Leave me alone Supergirl... I just want to be alone.”

“Would you like me to-”

“No! Just leave me alone!”

“Okay” Kara said sadly before walking away. She felt hurt that Lena couldn’t trust her. It felt like she was leaving a friend behind she thought about getting Kara to talk to Lena, but she suspected she would just get the same result.

They had to find Merlin fast. Before she loses another friend.

* * *

The first thing his body registered was the stone-cold floor.

Why did he have to wake up on the floor when he has been kidnapped. I mean would it kill them to put him on a bed or anything but the floor.

Merlin groaned. It was dark and his ears were ringing. It was safe to say Merlin was thoroughly pissed off. Which seemed to happen more often than usual.

His eyes slowly to adjusting and the ringing started to fade. His arms were completely numb. And it was extremely painful. How hard did the assassin hit him?

He tried to move his arms to resume blood circulation, but something prevented him from moving his hands. They had bound his hands together. Shit. It took a second to identify the object.

Hand cuffs. He felt the cold steel around his hands stopping him from moving. He thought about using magic to remove it, but he decided against it.

He refused to give the assassins more information about him. He sighed. He could dislocate his thumbs but there would be no one to relocate them for him.

He got up and he started to walk around the room to get a slight bearing of the circumstance he put himself in.

From what he could tell he was in a room with a single door and no windows. Shit.

He checked his pockets but found them empty he no longer had the gun or a phone. Never mind he could just magic a phone or a gun if the circumstance required it. Between revealing his magic to getting killed he would rather pick the former. He wasn’t going to let himself get beaten by some second-rate assassins.

He turned around and investigated every inch of the room. It was only then he realised that he wasn’t the only person in the room. The was a shape of a figure in a corner.

He couldn’t tell who it was as it was so dark. He walked over to the figure and the lights switched on. Blinding him momentarily. “Fuck! Can you just quit it with the lights?”

After his vision adjusted for the second time. The figure he saw shocked him. It was a woman. And it was a person he had traded himself over for.

It was Lena Luthor. And she looked worse for wear. She had a black eye. A swollen cheek. She looked bad. “Lena! Oh my god why are you here?” She looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with anger and rage. Merlin took a step back. She looked like Morgana.

“You...you bastards. Why are is he here? Is this another one of the illusions you bastards what to show me? To break me?” She stood up.

And walked up to Merlin. Every step she took towards Merlin. Merlin took one backwards until his back was against a wall in the room. Where she drew back her fist and punched him in the face. As soon as it made contact. She looked horrified. As she probably didn’t expect it to work.

“Fuck! Can you women stop punching me?” He groaned. “You hit really do hit pretty hard.” He grimaced.

Then sighed as remembered how long she’d been in here for. He shot her a sympathetic look. “I swear to god Lena. I am here I’m here to help you.” Right then and there she broke in launching herself into Merlin arms. She started crying and apologising. Merlin stood there. He felt anger start to pump through his veins. They had used a piece of Eden to do this.

“Don’t worry Lena they won’t get away from this.” When he said this the door open. In came three men. Merlin separated themselves and looked at them giving the middle, who is obviously the leader, a death stare. They all wore masks and white hood shielding their identities.

“Won’t get away with this? You heard that Taha?” The man to his right started laughing. “No Maulk we already have gotten away with this. You are here. Our biggest bargaining chip is here. And right now, the DEO will be facing some difficulties. There is no one to stand in our way.” Lena started to stand behind Merlin as in of fear.

“You want me to stop the Templars fine I’ll help. But let Lena go.”

“Why would we do that we have you here? There is nothing you can offer us. Nothing you can give us that we require you give us freely. We hold all the pieces Maulk. Our hackers are getting into your cure as we speak.” Merlin laughs.

“You would never be able to get in assassin. It will take you hundreds of years to get in there. You can try if you want but it won’t make a difference. You won’t be able to use it. You talk about my cure as if it is some sort of bonus. If you don’t want my cure, then Why do you want me?”

“You correct Maulk your wisdom knows no bounds” the assassin retorts sarcastically. “But for needing you our reasons of is our own. Can’t go revealing our plans to you too, early can we? You once fought for the order consider it an honour to fight again”

“Go to hell!” Merlin shouted at him.

“We hoped it wouldn’t come to this. But since we can’t agree on it. We have something which will make you... more agreeable.” The man let go of some of the tension in his shoulders.

“Let me guess an apple of Eden?”

“Derrick... just do what they want. They... used it on me and I... can’t get past it. It’s haunting me.” She gave Merlin a haunted look.

“I can’t Lena. Whatever they are planning. I’m going to have to stop it. I can’t let them get away with what they did to you and what they plan on doing.”

“You can’t say she didn’t warn you.”

“And you... assassin...what happened to free-will which the order advocates. Every day, every second you are turning out more like Templars than assassins” the leader walked to him. And punched him hard in the jaw.

“Watch your tongue traitor. Or else we’ll watch it for you” Merlin looked to Lena and started to laugh.

“I’m the traitor I haven’t forgotten the tenants. I still abide by them despite not being an assassin. But you have forgotten them, haven’t you?” He spat angrily at them “You’re Templars. You’re a bunch of fucking Templars.” Repeating those words again and again even when The leader punched him again and again knocking Merlin to the ground before starting to kick him repeatedly. Merlin still said those words.

Before suddenly stopping. Merlin couldn’t hear anything. His senses had overloaded. He couldn’t hear anything beside the beating of his chest, the crack of his ribs.

He could taste the iron tang of his blood which was steadily increasing in his mouth. He could see Morg- Lena pleading at trying to get the other assassins to get the leader off him. But the other assassins did nothing beside holding her back.

Until one assassin, Taha, mustered up the courage to intervene. “Abbas we need him alive.” Merlin laughed once more. The irony was going to get him killed. With one final punch to Merlin’s already broken ribs.

Abbas stood up and faces Taha. The anger coming of in waves. Merlin saw Taha flinch and take a step back.

“I told you never to call me that again.” He whispered murderously at his comrade before slicing Taha’s neck with a hidden blade. Taha fell to the ground clutching his neck. Merlin burst out laughing.

“Ahaha Abbas.” He groaned not such a good idea to laugh with broken ribs. “So, you’ve heard the tale? Once best friend of the great assassin Altair to the great betrayer. Abbas took control and tarnished the order. Just what you are doing right now. Ironic isn’t a man who wishes to follow in greatest assassin footsteps is instead following the greatest assassin’s traitor footsteps.” Abbas gritted his teeth and kicked Merlin in his stomach. Before leaving he turned to Merlin and said.

“I’m sorry it came to this we hoped for an agreement. But no matter we will get what we want from you. Whether we need to use the apple or not. It’s only a matter of time”

* * *

Lena walked over to J’onn’s office when no one was looking, and she shut down all defences. It took almost forever for Lena’s friends to leave her alone. When finally, she shut down the defences. She researched all the kryptonian, the daxamite and the Martian. Figuring out their weaknesses. Kryptonian was kryptonite and red solar energy. The Daxamite was Lead. And the Martian was fire. She called the assassins telling them that.

Luckily, the assassins had the lead and the fire on hand for use. Lena would need to put the red solar dampener which DEO has in huge supply on Supergirl. She formulated a plan. And then executed it.

She asked Supergirl if she could talk to her alone. Once they were alone on a balcony. She spoke before Supergirl could utter a word.

“Look I’m sorry Supergirl. I judged you too harshly. And I’m sorry. I’m just... I’m just worried about...”

“Derrick?”

“Yes. It’s just that what they do to you it’s horrible. It was wrong to shout at you. And I’m sorry” Supergirl nodded understandingly. Supergirl didn’t realise until it was too late that Lena had slipped on a red solar dampener on to her wrist. Supergirl looked and Lena in a betrayed fashion. Lena removed her fake hair. Revealing blond hair. And in weird and creepy way removed her skin. Going from the pale moonlike skin to a tanned face. The woman’s green eyes went from weak and vulnerable to eying Kara like a predator. Kara opened her mouth for a plea for help, but the woman hammer fisted her in the jaw knocking her out.

A small army of assassins came down to the balcony. “Take out the rest.”

“What about the daxamite and the Martian?”

“Use fire for the Martian and these lead batons for the Daxamite. That is the Martian and that is the Daxamite” pointing them out. “Don’t fail.”

The lead assassin nodded, and they all disappeared.


	28. The Plan

It had been half an hour since the assassins had come in to taunt them. Merlin felt his ribs being fixed due to his magic. And the pain ebbing away. He took a deep breath.

And Merlin stood up surprising Lena. He felt Lena looking shocked at him.

“What?”

“Your ribs they are broken how can you move around?”

“The cure is still in my system.” Lying straight to her face.

“I thought the cure only stays in a system for four hours.” She voiced her statement more like a question.

“I’ve been working on a longer dose. It stays in your system for longer. Looks like it works” Merlin says with a grin. Lena rolls her eyes.

Merlin looks around the room expectantly quickly formulating a plan. He couldn’t reveal his magic. It was like he had to escape with an arm tied behind his back. But he could manage. He managed with Arthur for nearly ten years.

He was thinking until a voice broke through his thoughts bringing him down to reality. “Got any plans? Cause I’ve been here for more than an hour and I’ve found nothing.”

Right step one help from family.  
“Yeah I have a plan. But you are not going to like it.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s going to involve your mother.”

“What about her?” She says anger evident in her voice.

“We are going to need to involve her.”

“For what?” She grits her teeth.

“A peace treaty and your life.”

“My mum doesn’t care about me. And I don’t want her in my life.” Lena spat angrily.

“Look whatever family drama you’ve got in your life. Right now it doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t be your primary concern. Right now you have to get out of here. Preferably with the same amount of body parts you came in with.” Merlin said calmly.

“How do you know my mum just out of interest?” Lena said accusingly.

“Your mother kidnapped me on the way here.” She looked shocked certainly not expecting that answer.

“What!?”

“Look the only reason I was caught was because I agreed to do a swap. My life for yours. Turns out the assassins aren’t good at honouring their end of the bargain because you are still here. Your mother thought I was skipping town. So she kidnapped me. Once I told her what I was doing. She let me go and I went to DEO where let me tell you Supergirl decided to punch me in the face.” She smiled at the end of the story. “So my pain amuses you Lena. That’s nice to know” I stated sarcastically. She bursts out laughing.

“Wait if there was a trade why didn’t you ask to see me?”

“I did I suspect they had someone disguise as you too... oh fuck!”

“What?”

“You remember when Abbas said that the DEO will face some problems”

“Yeah. It was kind of hard to hear him gloating and resist punching him in the face”

“That was it. We just let the enemy walk right in to our base.”

“Derrick maybe you are overreacting a bit. Maybe Supergirl has already seen through the disguise.”

“If Supergirl knew about Fake you then she would’ve came back instantly. Alex stuck a tracker on me when she thought I wasn’t looking. She would know where we are and storm this base. There are two possibilities they don’t know where we are or they have already been beaten.”

“Why do always assume the worst Derrick?”

“When fighting an unknown enemy Lena always assume the worst”

“They aren’t unknown Derrick you know them.”

”Yes I do Lena. I know them okay. That’s why I’m telling you to assume the worst thing that they could do”

“You talk as if you have a history”

“Look Lena now is not the time for me talk about my life and actions.”

“So when Derrick? We are stuck here until we find a way out” Merlin groaned. “So tell me”

“Fine. When I was young my parents died. Car crash. It was an accident apparently. I don’t know I was with my uncle when it happened. It turns out my parents were assassins and it’s why they died.”

“What?”

“I’m not lying. I decided to try and find out why and how. The only way was to join the assassins so I did. After a year I found out. They were killed by powerful people. So I decided to go after them. When going after them I figured out that my family wasn’t the only people they hurt. I tired doing the justice way but it didn’t work. They bribed and bullied everyone in the justice system. And got away scot-free. So I killed them. I killed all of them. But after everything happened... I felt empty. I needed to stop being an assassin. So I told the mentor, the person in charge, that I wanted to leave the order. The mentor was a kind man and a good leader. He let me walk away. I started to live my life for the first time in a my life. I started focusing on life. I became better man. I fell in love. But the past always catches with you. She got killed. And I let it go. I know she wanted me not to go after them. She would want me to live my life so I did.”

“What does being an assassin mean?”

“Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Where other men blindly follow the truth, Remember, nothing is true. Where other men are limited by morality or law, Remember, everything is permitted. You fight what is right. You fight for freedom. You fight cause if you don’t no else will”

“But you stopped.”

“I did”

“Why?”

“Because I found that when you fight for a cause no matter how good the intentions seem... not matter how pure. The message becomes the person. If a assassin killed innocent people the assassin becomes the message. The assassins distorted their message. So I could no longer fight a corrupt broken cause. I decided to live my life with a woman who I hoped to marry.”

“You call them Assassins and Templars though. What did they get angry when you call them Templars?”

“Templars are the opposite. They seek control and power. I called them Templars because these people are no longer assassins. They don’t fight for freedom they fight for control. They’re strongest fighters known to man Lena. They have no mercy. They have no bounds. Whatever shreds of humanity they had. It is gone. They are animals. No not animals. Animals don’t kill their own. They are Monsters.” Merlin concluded coldly.

“I understand that maybe humans might find a difficulty in fighting them but can’t Supergirl just fight them off? She’s fought aliens ten times stronger then her. Why can’t she just beat them?”

“Because the assassins have you. And they probably control DEO. And Supergirl is many things but she isn’t unbeatable. She jumps to conclusions. She doesn’t thinks things through and she has little to no experience all things assassins will and have probably used to the fullest. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he kicked at the door.

“Derrick kicking the door doesn’t help.”  
He looks down at Lena who is still sitting at the floor.

“I’m sorry. It’s just... this is just not the most ideal situation I want to be in Lena” he said sarcastically.

“Are all the British people like you with the sarcasm?”

“No. I’m just a rare exception” Merlin smiled.

“Look Mor- Lena you need to get out they don’t want you. They want me. You need to get out of here.”

Right now Lena was reminding him of Morgana. Before she lost it. Joking around and talking about life. Being stubborn. Not wanting to ask help from a parent even if it is the only option. Wow there was a lot of parallels. He sighed.

“I’m not going to involve Lillian. If I ask her for this favour she’ll make do a favour for her” What the fuck is this family? The Russian mob? Merlin thought.

“Fine Let me ask for the favour instead. Okay?”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Yes I don’t want to see you in harms way”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet until it works” he gives her an everything will be okay grin. He magics his phone in to his sock. He sits down and tries to take of the shoe. When he realised that he still has the hand cuffs on. Fuck this was going to hurt. He dislocates both of his thumbs and slides out his hands from the handcuffs. And then looks at Lena who looks like slightly paler then usual.

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“To get out the handcuffs.”

“I know how to pick locks Derrick. Part of picking locks is knowing how to pick handcuffs.”

“So do I. But I can’t pick lock my own hand cuffs now can I? Wait why didn’t you tell me that you pick locks? You could’ve told me that before I dislocated my thumbs”  
She shakes her head at him.

“You didn’t ask.“

“You’re joking right?” She grins at him. Merlin shakes his head then asks. “Do you mind?” He holds out his hands to her.

“Mind wha- No no way am I relocating your thumbs”

“Please?”

“Nope you decided to dislocate your thumbs without asking me it’s your fault. You are relocating your own thumbs.” Merlin rolls his eyes at her.

* * *

  
_Alex Pov_

It all happened very quick one second everything was normal. Everyone was working to find Derrick. The tracker for some reason had stopped working. It was working for a few moments before it stopped.

Then all of a sudden, Hooded men came in killing agents. They were ruthless. No one knew what do to. They had no emotions on their face when they took lives of the agents. There was no anger or aggression it was as if it was expected of them. They took no pleasure. Their faces were like set in stone.

She saw Mon-el get beaten to pulp by assassins welding batons. She saw J’onn getting surrounded by men wielding fire torches. She stood there motionlessly. She didn’t know what do to. She made her decision and ran towards J’onn only to come face to face with man wearing a mask.

The mask possessed an intricate design. In its own way it was beautiful mix. And she couldn’t help but feel slightly mesmerised by it. She quickly snapped back to reality. Ducking a strong right jab. She kicked him to gain some distance and pulled a baton.

His voice boomed “You think you can beat me agent?” She felt shiver run down her spine as he spoke.

“Anything is possible.”

“I suppose it is.”

She ran at him started to attack him. But all the man did was dodge. He didn’t even raise his arms to block her which just led to infuriate her. She attacked ferociously but all she met was air.

It wasn’t until the baton made contact with man’s mask. The mask fell to the floor and it shattered to million of pieces.

His eyes fell to the floor then looked at her. His eyes were dark, they were unnaturally black. Devoid of humanity. Devoid of everything you associate with humans. His face was scarred with wounds all over his face. There was a defining scar running down from his forehead to neck. His skin tanned but it was peeling off due to lack of care. He had no hair. But it didn’t look shaven. It looked like it had been burned off.

He stared at Alex before Punching her straight in her face breaking her nose instantly. Pain exploded in her mind before managing to put her guard up. Blocking the second punch. But the barrage of hits meant she couldn’t block every punch. He picked her up by the neck and slammed her down to the she heard a crack coming from her ribs.

She heard Kara scream. Kara grabbed a pole and proceed to run towards the man towering over her. She swung back. But the man dodged with barely any effort and brought his foot down onto Kara’s knee breaking it instantly. She heard Kara scream, but she was powerless to stop it.

The man met Alex’s eyes and showed no emotion. This was it for her. Staring at the bottomless pit of darkness which was the man’s eyes. No Supergirl to save her. No one. This is the end. She felt her heart pounding. She heard her brain ordering her body to move and fight save herself.

She tried to move away as the man moved closer to her. But the man just looked at her. Pulling his sword out. Which looked like it shone in a weird way. Before swinging and stopping a breath away from Alex’s neck. Alex nearly flinched. Before taking a deep breath. The man didn’t want to kill her. They needed her alive. She felt her heartbeat calm down and her breathing slow down.

The man looked down on her. With an emotionless voice he spoke. “There is nothing I would love more then to kill you. But since we need you, I’ll let you live... for the time being” before knocking both of them out  
  


* * *

  
After managing to convince Lena to relocate his thumbs. He takes of his shoe and sock.

“Derrick now is not the time for having a change.”

“I put a phone in my sock.” He takes out his phone. Opens it. Shit. No signal. He quickly uses a spell he made for these occasions. Making a ten-minute burst of signal and he calls Lillian.

“Ah hello Derrick. How’s your time in captivity?”

“Hmm it could be worse, but I haven’t tried the food yet as you know that can make or break the captivity and torture.” She laughed. “Look Lillian I need a favour”

“If it involves breaking you out unfortunately you are on your own”

“It’s not that. It involves your daughter”

“If this is asking for my blessing on marriage you aren’t doing a good job”

“Your daughter is with me”

“In captivity?”

“No in my bedroom. Of course, in captivity”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Open up peace treaty.”

“What?”

“Tell then you are willing to negotiate a mutually beneficial relationship.”

“For what?” She was doing this just to annoy him.

“Y’know Working together. Come together to plot the end of the world or whatever I don’t what you people do in your spare time”

“‘You people’?” she quoted

“Look I need a distraction. If it doesn’t work, you get your daughter back and help from a legion of the best killers in the world. The leaders will be with you negotiating. Lena needs to be out of the equation. So, tell them before anything can go further you need to have Lena back.”

“Okay Tell Lena she owes me on-”

“No, I’m the one needing the favour. So, I’ll owe you”

“You are working for me what can you give me?”

“I can give you the name of every alien in the world. And their weaknesses”

“Hmm Lena knows how to pick her friends. Well consider this a deal.”

She ended the call.

He looked at Lena and she shot him a murderous look and punched him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier it’s Christmas and I have been away. I will update again today once I have finished proof reading the next chapter.


	29. Escaping The Room

Before Lena could open her mouth, to most likely berate, Merlin. But before she could, the door opened and two people were chucked in.

It was Kara and Alex.

Abbas walked in. But he wasn’t wearing his mask. The only reason merlin knew it was him was because of the power, that Merlin associated with Altair, he walked in with. Confidence. Unwavering confidence.

“DEO has been beaten Maulk.”

“I knew that”

“Ah yes we know you did. We are recording you.”

“I know”

“So, we know what you are planning on doing using Lillian Luthor that is something I didn’t see coming.”

“Well then you don’t really know me then. I tend to go for the least likely scenario”

“Well thank you for making the arrangements for making us stronger Maulk. But why? Tell me why?”

“I am just happy to serve the order again” Merlin said sarcastically.

“So, tell me you divert our attention using a peace treaty and then what?”

“I don’t know”

“So, you are making it up as you go along? Exactly how Altair thought you as. Unpredictable.” Merlin gritted his teeth. He loathed this man. This man who using Altair.

“Well I adapt the plan as my predicament worsens”

“Oh? But you have allies now. It isn’t just you”

“If it was just me. We wouldn’t be having this conversation and you and your little rebellion would be dead!” He spat at him.

“Do you see these people as liabilities?”

“Well I don’t want people in harm’s way” knowing he wasn’t exactly answering.

“Well I wish you luck breaking out Maulk” Abbas says as he walks out.

* * *

  
Lena looks angrily at Merlin. “What?”

“We are liabilities?!” She looked like she wanted to say so much more. But she could only process so much information.

“Lena... I didn’t mean it like that”

“Then what did you mean?”

“I don’t people I care about to get hurt. You aren’t liabilities. I am scared.”

“You are scared?”

“Yes, I’m shitting myself.” He says with a ghost of a smile before his face turns solemn. “Lena these aren’t aliens who swear revenge against the Luthor name. These are monsters who don’t have any lines. They do what they want. They have no drive. There is no comprising, bribing, or bullying these people. They do whatever the hell they want. They are also powerful they brushed away DEO like they were nothing. Powerful and crazy is dangerous combo.” He said calmly to Lena. He sighed. “Look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to... It’s just I don’t want you guys to get hurt. If they hurt me it would be fine, I can handle it. It’s just I don’t want you to get hurt”

“Derrick you aren’t alone in this world. People care about you. You have to let them in” they had moved closer than he had expected. She moved closer and put her hand on his jaw. It was close. They were too close. His heart is beating. This was getting too close. He had to stop this. Or maybe he could let it happen. He could pretend even if it were for a brief amount of time, he was human.

He heard Alex and Kara wake up. That broke them apart. “Ah look they have decided to join us.” He gives Lena a smile. His doctor instinct kicked in and he looked at Kara’s knee. “Ohh that doesn’t look good.”

“What do you mean?” Lena asks.

“Look at Supergirl’s knee.” Merlin goes down to his knees and points to Kara’s knee. “it’s broken. And Alex you have a broken rib”

“I know that Derrick I can feel it” Alex ground out.

“Wait Kara’s knee is broken?” Lena moves closer to Kara.

Merlin stood up and looked at Lena. “You know?”

“Of course, I know.” Lena snaps at Merlin. “She is terrible at secrets. You would think she would be good.” Merlin chuckles.

“The question is why?” Merlin asks.

“Why what?”

“Why is Supergirl’s knee broken?”

“Red solar.”

“What?”

“Look at her wrist Professor. She has a red solar cuff. We... I made it to stop rouge Kryptonians. I should have known it could’ve be used against Kara” she say guilt shining in her eyes.

“It’s not really your fault Lena. We can take it off when we get out of here”

“How? You haven’t explained the plan yet.”

“Well it wouldn’t be a secret plan if everyone including the assassins know about it.” He said giving her a smile. He sat down. He closed his eyes. Lena followed suit.

“What now? Have you come up with a plan?” Alex asks

“Yes”

“So, what is the plan?”

“Currently We wait.”

“For what?”

“Lena’s mother.” He said childishly with a grin. Alex rolls her eyes.

“Funny I’ll bite Then What?”

“Then we escape”

“How?”

“Just follow my lead” he turns to Lena and asks, “Lena are you good at using guns?”

“I’m okay why?”

“You’ll know when we get to that part”

* * *

  
So, they waited for what seem like hours. Merlin seemed to be in a meditative state. His legs were crossed, and his eyes were closed and all of a sudden, the door opened again. Two assassins pulled Lena up to her feet.

“Seems like it’s your lucky day Ms Luthor. Your mother seems to love you” they took few paces before dragging her towards the door.

Before Merlin ran quickly and quietly behind them and magicked a small dagger in to his hands and stabbed the man in the back. The second man turned around to punch Merlin. But he was too slow merlin ducked under the punch and slammed the dagger right on the mans chin.

Merlin picked up Kara and ran out the room with Lena and Alex following him. A second after the door slammed behind them. He found some cover and placed Kara behind it. They had left the light and were in the darkness.

“Step one, two and three is complete.”

“What’s step four?”

“Escape”

“Lena, I want you to cover Supergirl and Alex”

“What are you going to do?”

“Find something to fight with.” Walking into a room on his left.

* * *

Merlin walked into the closest room and quickly magicked knifes, swords, guns, ammo and torches.

He grabbed everything and left.

He gave Alex and Lena each a pistol and a torch.

They began walking trying to find a way out. Lena helping Kara walk. And Alex trailing slightly behind.

“Where are we? Derrick?”

“I don’t know”

They walked for five minutes before Merlin sensed some movement. Using a bit of magic, he detected there was fifteen new heart beats. Merlin felt the hairs in the back of his head stand up. Merlin held up his hand to stop everyone from moving.

“Get into the room” Merlin wrenched the door open and pulled everyone in. He looked for the switches for the light. It took him a couple of seconds to find it and turn it on.

He sighed and blinked to adjust his eyes. He turned around to see the blue eyes of a cold-blooded assassin. Merlin groaned. This just got better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. I just I had to lots of work and I couldn’t work on this until today. So enjoy. I’ll try and update as soon as possible.


	30. Directions

The assassin moved swiftly knocking down Kara, Lena, and Alex in three moves.

The assassin sent a punch sailing over Merlin’s head. Merlin sent one in return, but the man danced away before it could make contact. The man took a few steps and pulled out a sword. Merlin made no attempt to pull his sword out. This man knew Merlin’s fighting style and everything there’d be no fooling him. He would have to do unarmed combat to win.

He saw a hungry smile come from the assassin. The man sent the blade in a downward arc. Merlin sidestepped the blade and kicked the man in his back. The man was sent hurling to the desk.

The man got up angrily and sent multiple precise jabs with the blade at Merlin’s body. Merlin dodged every single one until one is sent into his shoulder. The sharp jab of pain was blinding. He sees the man smile get larger as he twisted the blade in his shoulder.

Merlin kicks at the man’s body to get some distance.

He hears the man laugh. “I don’t know what’s so difficult about you Maulk. Why Abbas fears you is beyond my understanding. Your just an old hound which needs to be put down” Merlin grins. “What’s funny?”

“Your welcome to try assassin.” The man runs at Merlin one last time, but this time Merlin is ready. He has a few seconds to perfect the move. He takes a deep breath and slows down time. He has to get this right. Or else it will be just a stalemate until more assassins aid the man.

He takes one more deep breath before sends one of the daggers into the man’s leg. The man lets out a grunt of pain. But he’s on the floor. “You may possess the strength of the best assassin, but you are still human. And you can still get hurt and killed.”

The man yanked out the blade from his leg and stood up. “You’ll die pig” but before he could move a single step Merlin kicked him his jaw.

“Sit down!” Merlin shouted at him. “Listen sunshine my patience is at an end. You hear me. Now right now I would love nothing more than to kill you. You understand?” The man shakily stood up one more time. “For god sake” Merlin grabbed the assassins sword before the assassin could do anything Merlin stabbed the man in his leg. The man grunted again in pain. Can he not scream or shout in pain was that a rule now? “Next time you stand up or more likely try to. You will lose a leg.”

Merlin sighed. “Look assassin I want to get out of here. You prefer to come out of this with the same amount of limbs you came in this with. So, I’ll make a deal with you. You tell me how to get out and I’ll let you live”

“No. I refuse. It’s only a matter of time before the assassins find me”

“Yes, I guess it is.” He sent a powerful sleeping spell to Alex and Lena to ensure they were asleep. He didn’t mind Kara being awake for this. “I could always pry it from your mind” Merlin’s eyes turned gold.

* * *

The assassin’s mind was broken. Truly broken it was difficult to navigate through it. It took him awhile to go through the memories and memorised the entire building. The ins and the outs of the entire building. He tried figuring out the plans. But Abbas played the plan close to his chest. Never telling anyone.

* * *

  
Merlin pulled out as soon as he was finished.

“How? How did you do that” the man looked scared... beyond frightened. His eyes were wide open.

“I don’t know. You tell me” he told him cruelly.

“It felt like you went through my mind.” He breathed out.

“Yes. I did. So, tell me what does Abbas want?” He just wanted to scare him a bit.

“I don’t really know. He doesn’t tell us anything. Wallahi I don’t know.” He blurted out quickly before composing himself. “You think The mentor tells us anything? We have to have faith Maulk. Everything will be revealed in time. And we will find enlightenment with the help of Abbas”

“Sometimes too much faith is dangerous. And even if your friends reach ‘enlightenment’ you won’t be here to witness it.” he grabbed a dagger and slit the assassins throat.

“No!” He heard Kara’s voice. He saw the look in her eyes. She was horrified. A look he had seen when he told Arthur about his magic. “Why did you do that?!”

“Because if I didn’t, he would have gone to assassins. He would have told them we are here”

“You can’t just...I’m mean you can’t just-”

“Kill?” she flinched when she heard that word.

“Yes”

“Says who Kara? Says an arbitrary set rules determined by what people think is right and wrong.”

“I thought that...I thought that you could be-”

“Be What?! Saved? Kara there is no saving me. I’m not meant to be saved. I do what I have to. Only what I have to. I didn’t kill all the guards when I stormed in L-corp because I didn’t need to. Every time I kill it isn’t because I love it. I loathe it. Always have. But I have to do it because there is no other choice. If I don’t do it, we can’t escape.”

“Why couldn’t you just erase his memory?”

“We will have to fight them sooner or later. If we can take out a few it would make our job easier.”

“That’s just it Merlin you see them as causalities of war.”

“That’s because it is a war. You just not seeing it. This why you can’t beat Cadmus. You still this as a game. This isn’t a game Kara! Not anymore. The sooner you accept that the better. Cadmus ain’t going to be pulling its punches neither should you.”

“I won’t sink to their depths and neither should you Merlin.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Kara you are telling me not to kill them tell me why?” He waited for Kara to give him a reason. “Why? So, my soul doesn’t get tarnished well newsflash Kara my soul is mired with darkness. I’m doing this to win. If you have any ideas which doesn’t require killing, I’m all ears”

“Well I-”

“Go on Kara tell me how do we get out of this? How do we get out of this without anyone getting hurt? How do we get out of this without hurting the enemy?” Kara have no inclination for an answer. “Nothing? Fine then until we get out of here you follow my orders Kara. You do what I tell you no ifs and no buts understood?” Kara put her head down. “Good. We move in ten minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the leaders assassin’s name Abbas on purpose if anyone played AC revelations you would have probably got it. This probably something I should have said earlier but I kinda forgot. There is going to be a lot of assassins creed lore in this fic for the duration of assassins. So if you don’t get something just write a comment and I’ll explain to my best ability 😉. I’m also going to say that this going to be a long fic as you probably gathered. I had a plan but I look at it an I keep on changing it because I have a better ideas. Believe or not I had most of this fic written but it just wasn’t to my standard so I changed the story. But enjoy it’s going to be a fun ride I promise. 😁😁


	31. The Easy Escape

They were walking down the many pathways of the many before seeing the exit. Well that was easy. Too easy. He quickly used magic to check for any bugs or people following them but he couldn’t find any.

“Thank god! How did you find this?”

“The assassin told me.”

“But the assassin didn’t look that bad. You didn’t torture him, did you?”

“No, I didn’t he just feared me. I used my name. He heard stories and feared what would happen to him if he didn’t tell me what I wanted” he lied to Alex. Kara walked quietly not voicing her disagreement.

“Your actual name? As in Derrick?” Alex presses.

“No, the assassin name.”

“Which is?”

“Maulk Al Maut”

“That’s… Arabic?” Lena asked.

“Yeah it’s Arabic. It means Angel Of Death” he said quietly. They trudged on silently. Understanding the meaning of the name.

“Where do we go?”

“We go to one of my secret bases off grid and everything we even have to use sewers to get there.” He says with a grin. “I can give you the cure to once we are there. You guys can come up with a plan when we get there.”

“How do we know we can trust you Derrick?” Alex asks. Everyone stops walking and they face Merlin. Merlin froze and turned to face them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you about my past. I don’t like bringing it up.” Merlin smiled grimly. “You can’t drop it easily in a conversation. It’s not something I can just bring up”

“You could’ve trusted us. You could’ve trusted me Derrick” Alex said.

“Yes, I could’ve. But it’s something I want to forget and move on from. I can’t move forward if I keep on reliving it... keep talking about it. It brings back memories… bad ones. I’ve told Lena my story if you want ask Lena she knows why.” Lena nodded slowly.

After a few seconds past Alex looked at Merlin.

“We go to Derrick’s base and we go from there.” Alex said.

“Okay” Kara nodded.  
  


* * *

  
By the time they got to the secret base day was breaking through. They had to trudge through mud grot and crap just to get here.

“Alright guys. You guys can rest. No one knows this place exists except me and now you. The shower is down there. So, you can freshen up if you need to.” He said jokingly. But all he got was a roll of eyes. He sighed. “Oh, before that Kara, Alex you mind coming here” he walked to a desk with his cure.

“Why?” They looked suspiciously at him.

“So, I can heal your broken bones.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Unless you want them broken. Because we can heal the bones the long way” he says with a smile.

“So, what do we do?” Kara asks before Alex could snap back.

“Hold your arm out and roll up your sleeves. Both of you” He found a vein and injected the cure in Alex. “You might want to sit down Alex a healing a broken rib hurts badly.” He heard a loud crack and a grimace pain come from Alex. He saw strength start to return to Alex.

“Right your leg Kara. Give it a few moments and your leg should be fully healed” Kara started to move her former broken leg about.

“It’s fixed like magic” Kara said with a questioning look. He smiled.

“Not magic science” parroting her words back at her. She chuckled getting the reference. Merlin stood up started to walk away.

“Derrick” he turned to see Alex. “Thank you”

“Any time Danvers” he said as he winked.

She smiled back at him. “Oh yes the tools to get off the dampener is in that room” he pointed in the direction of the room. They stood up and walked to the room. His phone started ringing. He checked it. It was Lillian. He groaned and walked into a corridor.

After a moment of hesitation, he answered.

“Hello Lillian”

“Ah hello Derrick. How is my favourite agent?”

“I’m not your agent. And let’s cut to the chase Lillian I know you are tracking this phone”

“Smart man”

“How long do I have?”

“30 seconds”

“Your daughter is fine. You can cancel the deal saying that a rouge assassin has your daughter that means you can’t ensure anything.”

“Ah but why would I do that?”

“Cause they kidnapped your daughter?”

“Well she’s fine and plus we require allies like these secretive assassins”  
Aware time was running out.  
“Lillian I’m coming after the assassins. Don’t make me come after you”

“The assassins are strong you think you can stop them?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think. Word of warning I would avoid the assassins. But my word means nothing to you. So goodbye” he ended the call and smashed his phone under his foot.

“What the hell are you doing?” He turned around to see Lena.

“Your mother has joined the assassins in the partnership”

“Shit. I told you it was a bad idea it will be involving my mother”

“I’m sorry Lena I should have listened to you.”

“Yes, you should have”

“I’ll sort this out Lena. I promise.”

“How? Derrick you haven’t told us anything.”

“I can now. No one is recording us right now, so I don’t need to keep any secret plans. Get some rest Lena. The assassins have gotten stronger. It will be pointless. We need to gather strength and fight back later. Get rest and then we can plan a counterattack.”

“How there is only four of us?”

“Yes, a mostly indestructible alien, one of the most dangerous assassin in the world, an incredible secret agent and one of the smartest woman alive against a bunch of assassins. My money is on us.” he says with the grin. Lena scoffs. Then she looks at Merlin’s eyes.

“I hope you are right Derrick”

“When have I ever been wrong?”

“Do you really want an answer to that question?” She said raising an eyebrow.

“Thinking about it maybe not” he saw Lena laugh and he smiled back.


	32. Fear Comes To All Of Us

He saw Kara sitting in a room. They had taken off the dampener. She was sitting down thinking. He began walking away. Before seeing Altair.

“Where the fuck were you?!” He whispered angrily.

“I hibernated so you could focus healing yourself.”

“How selfless!” Merlin Said sarcastically.

“You noticed it too?” Altair said after a pause.

“Noticed what?”

“Noticed how easy it was to escape”

“I did it was almost like a gift. I know. But no one followed us. I made sure of it” Altair stared at him for a second. Before he started to walk to the door to Kara’s room in the base.

“Look at Kara.”

“Yeah what about her?”

“She doesn’t look good go and talk to her”

“Nah. I’m good”

“She isn’t”

“Well that’s delightful.”

“Just talk to her”

“Lena and Alex are both here they can talk to her. I prefer not to talk to her”

“Just go.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll annoy the living crap out of you”

“Of course, you will” Merlin shook his head and knocked on the open door and he walked in.

* * *

“Hey Kara”

“Merlin” she said with a voice of neutrality.

“You mind?” he gestured to the seat next to her. She shrugged. He sat down and took a deep breath. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

Before Kara broke the silence. “Do you mind telling me more about your life Merlin?”

“I told you everything Kara.” Merlin sighed.

“Tell me about your destiny”

Merlin rolls his eyes and then looked solemnly at Kara. “I had a destiny to bring magic back and unite Albion well England as it is known now”

“What did it feel like?”

“Suffocating Kara truly suffocating. Destinies are troublesome things. You feel trapped? Like your whole life has been planned out for you and you've got no control over anything and sometimes you don't even know if what destiny has decided is really the best thing at all. Merlin rubbed his face, “Why are you asking this Kara?”

“I... want to understand you Merlin.”

“You still think I can be saved?” He asked the question more like a statement.

“Yes Merlin I have to hope everyone can be saved. If not then I should just stop.”

“Kara there is no saving me. I’m not meant to be saved. I’m not some hero who’s lost his way. I was never a hero to begin with. I’m worse but that’s what I need to be. I need to be what I am or else everything I’ve built to keep myself somewhat sane will collapse. Do you understand Kara?”

“I... think so” she didn't. But nevertheless, it was easier to pretend she understood him.

“Do you have any other questions, or can we move on to more pressing topics like you know the assassins?”

“One more what was it like between you and Morgana?”

“What do you mean?” He knew what she meant. And there was no way in hell he was going to answer it directly.

“You know what I mean”

“No, I really don’t.”

“Well I have done some reading about you Merlin”  
  


“You didn’t” oh gods no. People had extremely dirty minds.” Oh god the stuff people came up with made Merlin sick just thinking about it.

“Oh, I did and may I say-”

“No, you may not” she laughed. And then continued.

“There is a lot to get through. Like apparently you and Morgana got it on and had a baby. Or maybe it was Arthur and Morgana?”

“Jesus Christ, I hate people. What is wrong with them? Arthur and Morgana were like siblings when... before she tried to... before she figured out that they were siblings. And I gave her flowers once and suddenly I made love to her and had a kid.”

“Well did you?”

“No of course I didn’t!” After a moment passed, he asked. “Why are you asking these questions?”

“Merlin when Morgana went. You looked sad as in beyond sad. You looked lost.”

“She was my friend Kara. But she was also more than that. For a long time, I was alone. And then I discovered your friend. Your friend represented the past for me. My past Kara. She was the last line to my first life. She was the last of my kin. I had to kill the only person who might have had some idea of my plight. You go to the Fortress Of Solitude to remember Krypton. Imagine burning it down... the last piece of your past. That’s what it felt like for me” she looked surprised that he knew about the fortress of solitude. She opened her mouth then shut it. Probably asking how he knew about it. She just ended up rolling her eyes and focused on the point. After some time, she nodded and said.

“Merlin I’m Sorry.”

“I don’t want sympathy Kara. Cause when I was in your cage... For a small amount of time I felt something. I felt like there was a chance Arthur is coming back. But when Morgana left that feeling went away.”

“What will happen when Arthur comes back?”

“He’ll unite Albion and bring old religion back to the land. But for a long time, I thought about it and I’ve realised something. The world is a complicated enough place without Arthur Pendragon. Imagine it with Arthur” he said jokingly.

“Some may say you lack hope”

“And some may say I’m a realist.”

“Then why did you hunt and kill Morgana if you thought she would understand you?”

“She killed everyone I loved. But I told you that revenge isn’t why I did it. I told you why I did it. It is because Morgana is dangerous. And the world has enough dangers without Morgana. Why are you asking me these questions Kara?”

“I told you I want to understand” He looked Kara in the eyes, and he knew she was lying.

“No, you are lying. Why do you really-” it took a second to sink in. “Oh, you wish to distract yourself. You want to try and focus on someone else so you can’t focus on your life. Why do you want to distract yourself?”

“I’m not trying to dis-” Merlin silences her with the infamous Gaius eyebrow raise. “Okay Fine. I was beaten. She beat me so easily.” Referencing fake Lena. Merlin nodded slowly.

“So? I’ve been beaten up by people before. Even by some women and I was born in the medieval times so trust me Arthur didn’t let me live those down. So why?”

“She beat me so easily. I couldn’t do anything to stop them. Then that assassin broke my knee. And Mon-El and J’onn are god knows where” she said angrily.

“You’re scared.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Kara there is no shame of admitting fear.”

“If I’m afraid that means I can’t focus. And I can’t fight if I’m afraid of them.”

“Some excuse of a hero you turned out to be.” She shot him an angry look. “Being a hero doesn’t mean you don’t get scared or that fear just magically evaporates away from your life. Being a hero means that you are willing to stand up to protect others.”

“You don’t get it Merlin. I can’t get up Merlin! I see myself on the floor. I see the assassin towering over me. I feel vulnerable... scared. I feel like I’m going to die.” She choked up a sob. “I feel like I was back in the pod that my parents sent me in. But you wouldn’t understand, would you? You don’t understand desperation fear and sorrow. You have magic. You can’t get beaten. You always have a plan up your sleeve.”

Merlin gritted his teeth. “I don't understand desperation fear and sorrow?! I’m the one who doesn’t understand it? Kara have you forgotten who you are talking to? I understand it more than you think. I’ve lost my family and friends to enemies and time. I’ve lost everything! I drowned in sorrow!” He shouts at her. He takes a deep breath to calm down. He looks Kara in the eyes. She looked like a wounded cornered animal. “Look Kara being afraid is part of life. Every being is scared of something. Even me. Kara you are not on the floor there isn’t an assassin towering over you. As long as you have a heart beating in your chest. As long as you have breath in your lungs you fight. You fight Kara. Because it’s not about how hard you hit. Or how hard you get hit. It’s about how many times you are willing to get back up. Cause if you don’t then who will. If stayed on the ground Arthur would’ve been dead ten times over. Just because you lose one battle it doesn’t mean you lose the war. I’ve been captured and tortured many times. But it didn’t stop me because I knew that I would get out and I’ll fight again. I lost my War. You still have a chance Kara. So, fight. You made yourself Kara. Anyone could be Supergirl. Anyone. But no one can be you Kara. You’ve come a long way from an ordinary girl from krypton to a hero who everyone admires and loves.”

“Thank you Derrick. And I’m sorry. You are probably the only person who does understand” Kara said.

“It’s fine Kara. I’m sorry I blew up at you...” Then it just sunk in that she called him Derrick. Why did she call him Derrick? He turned around and saw Alex. She smiled at him.

“Thank you Derrick” Alex said as she hugs him.

“It’s fine Alex. How much did you hear?”

“I heard you inspire my sister. Looks like you’ve forgiven her”

“Yes, it seems like I have”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve realised that she’s not perfect and that she makes mistakes. Making mistakes is a part of life Alex all I can hope is she learns from them.” Merlin coughed, “Any way lets go to the main room. So, I can tell you my plan.” Trying his hardest to change to subject. He walks out the door and sees Altair grin at him. He shakes his head at him and continues walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I wanted to show Kara as a more vulnerable character. This probably not the first time she’s beaten. But I wanted it to mean something. I wanted to show Kara as someone who can’t just bounce back from injury and set backs. I want to try and portray her more as a human. She only been at this for two years she’s relatively new to this game.
> 
> If you remember when zoom broke Barry’s back you were with him through that pain. Or when Oliver got three arrows in his back in season one from the dark archer. I wanted to try and replicate that with Kara.


	33. Make a plan, Execute the plan, Expect the plan to go off the rails, Throw away the plan (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you got the captain cold reference. 😂😂😂

“So, What’s you crazy good idea? That you couldn’t tell us about?”

“The plan is a simple diversion and release prisoners”

“That’s it?”

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t know I expected a bit more flair more finesse something better?”

“Sorry But that is what the assassins are expecting.”

“What?”

“They want me to create some sort of elaborate plan. What they aren’t expecting is me to make a stupidly simple plan” Merlin says with a grin.

“I understand simple plans Derrick, but we need to win this.” Alex said slightly frustrated.

Merlin took a deep breath and looked at Alex. “Of course, we do. But what we can’t do is go underhanded. We need to win. When we attack, we need to make sure that they won’t be in any sort of state to beat us again. We need reinforcements. So, we have to free our friends.”

“You said the beauty of the plan is that it doesn’t require many people. Now you are saying that we need reinforcements?” Lena asked.

“Lena well step one is freeing prisoners if there... I mean that we only need J’onn and Mon-El and then we can fight back” Freeing prisoners was only a part of the plan he needed to find the piece of Eden. He wouldn’t tell Kara, Alex, and Lena about it. The less who knew about the pieces of Eden the better. He would break into a high-ranking assassins mind and find it whilst rescuing Kara’s friends.

“Alright What is step two?”

“When we have our friends, we move to step two. Which is separation. We separate Cadmus from The assassins.”

“How do we do that?”

“Human beings focus on one thing only. Differences. Bring those differences to light and Lillian Luthor will do the rest.” He says.

“Alright... that makes sense, I guess. What is Step three?” Lena said.

“Once they have separated you and all the aliens can stomp them.” He said with a grin.

“What if they have anti alien weapons?” Alex said. “What happens if Kara gets affected by kryptonite?” Merlin’s grin vanished.

“Then Kara’s going to have to develop a bit of an immunity” he said dryly.

“That’s your plan?! Kara could die. Mon-El, J’onn they all could die. And we just go in!” Alex shouted. “This is stupid and won’t work!”

“Alex... we are running out of options right now I don’t see any other way. If you can find a risk-free option then tell me cause I’m all ears.” After a second, he realised what he said. “Get it cause I’ve got big ears” he said sarcastically. “No? Jesus I can probably get a better laugh at a morgue.”

Merlin took a deep breath and sighed. “Look Alex it’s not ideal I understand that. I wouldn’t want to my friends in risky situations, but I don’t see a way how we can all get away with our lives.”

“Derrick?” Kara stood up and looked Merlin in the eyes. “I’ll do it.” Alex looked alarmed as soon as those words left Kara’s mouth.

“Thank you, Kara.”

“Kara a word!” Alex all but shouted at Kara.

Kara nodded and walked away with Alex.

“What about you Lena?” She had been silent with an unreadable expression on her face. “Lena?”

“Derrick. You said you were an assassin. You told me the story of your life. But when... when did you become an assassin?”

Merlin looked Lena in the eyes. “I was...” he paused to think of age which seemed realistic. “16 years old.”

“Just sixteen?”

“Yes. I was.”

“You joined the assassins when you were just sixteen.”

“Yes Lena.”

“Did you know Abbas?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Why?”

“The order is big despite its decline. I don’t know every assassin. But they as sure as hell do know me.”

“Why?”

“I’m known for two things in The assassins. One liberating London from the Templars and two leaving the order.”

“You said you left because you wanted to live your life was that true.”

“Lena, I have never lied to you. And I will never lie to you. Know that. Everything I have told you is the truth. I’m sorry that you doubt me and I’m sorry if you feel betrayed but know this, I will never lie to you.” Funnily enough he was lying and for the first time he felt somewhat guilty for hiding the truth.

“Derrick... I appreciate the fact that you are willing to open up your life for a woman you’ve known for a few weeks. I know how difficult it is to trust people. Even more so of the difficulty of your life.”

“Thanks Lena.”

“For what?”

“Not judging me. Not being angry at me.”

“We all have our past Derrick. We all have something we would rather forget. But know this Derrick whatever happens whether we win or lose. Not matter what sacrifices happen. Along the way it isn’t your fault. And you can’t go around blaming yourself.” Shocking him once more.

“How did-”

“Your eyes. Eyes are gateways into a person’s soul. And your eyes tell me that you blame yourself. You feel immense guilt. But you are...” she paused to think.

“I am what?” He asked curiously.

“You are accustomed to that burden. Accustomed to the feeling of guilt.” Merlin shook his head and laughed.

“You can read people too well Lena.”

“I’ve been reading people for a long time. If it is any consolation you were pretty difficult to crack.” Merlin laughed. He was about respond when Alex and Kara rushed into the room.

“Turn on the TV!” Alex shouted.

Merlin walked over and grabbed the remote and pressed the on button. The screen flashes the logo of the company. “I hate when people who say that. Just tell me what is going-!” he image of DEO agents, Mon-El and J’onn where kneeling surrounded by assassins. “on. Fuck!”

His phone rang. That was impossible he had just grabbed a burner phone no had his number. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Hello?” He heard his voice come from the tv.

“Ah hello Derrick.” Fuck it was Abbas.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to come back.”

“I was there. Why did you let me go? And then after that you can answer the question about why I would go back to you?”

“I don’t know give my men a bit of fun chasing after you. But let us not concern ourselves with the past let’s focus on the future. You will come back to me or I’ll kill all your friends! Is that enough incentive?”

“Why don’t you just trace my phone?” Winking to Lena. She nodded getting the message. She went away and started to try and trace the call. All he had to do was keep him talking. “You can just pick me up right now Why don’t you just do that?”

“Oh, I need you to come willingly one more time.”

“Why?”

“What’s the point of me revealing my plan?”

“Because what’s fun about playing a game by yourself?

“Well good thing this isn’t a game” damnit he didn’t see himself as a god.

“Well then that’s a damn shame. Because I started to think that you were starting to get interesting.”

“Why do I care about being seen interesting by a traitor?” Damn he didn’t care about Merlin’s attention. For all his craziness he wasn’t insane.

“Well not to me to your idol. Altair. He followed the rules. Don’t compromise the brotherhood. The enemy is after you.”

“Let them come. The won’t be able to stop us! Hmm.” There was quiet across the other line Merlin thought he ended the call. One thing was certain that Abbas knew what he was doing. “You’re trying to buy yourself time-” Merlin interrupted Abbas

“Tell me why let us go?”

“I am in charge. You don’t ask questions. Just do what I say. What matters that you come? How about I give you further incentive? How about I kill one person in here every half an hour starting from now?”

“Don’t you-”

“Let’s start with the alien.”

“Don’t-”, He heard a bang and looked at the tv. Mon-El had fallen on his face. He was dead. He breathed heavily. And he turned to look at Kara. She looked lost. Scared. Angry. A mixture of hateful emotions. “What the fuck do you think you’ve done?”

“Gave you incentive. An address will appear after this. See you soon Derrick” the broadcast cut, and an address appeared. Why did he want him? He somehow knew less than the first time he got captured.

“Lena do the addresses line up?”

“Yes”

“Right... the plan is diversion and free the prisoners. The change is I’ll be the diversion you be rescue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s taken awhile to update as I kept on getting ideas. It was difficult to figure out what I wanted from this. I wanted to find what I thought the assassins want and what Merlin wants. I found it difficult to find something sufficient enough to fit Merlin’s and the unknown assassins characters. But I believe I have found it.
> 
> At first I didn’t think about killing anyone. I thought that I should write in a way that everyone gets away unscathed. But I felt like if I did that the threat wouldn’t be looming enough... not scary enough to have Merlin quaking in his boots. I want Abbas to be a counter to Merlin. Intelligence and physically. 
> 
> That every time Merlin, Kara, Alex and Lena make progress in destroying the rebel brotherhood and Cadmus they have to sacrifice something maybe not seen. Progress demands sacrifice and that is going to be seen in future chapters.


	34. The Wannabe Killer

Merlin was in the changing rooms. He had just finishing getting changed into combat gear. He turned around and saw his old hidden blade. He smiled and he put it on for nostalgic reasons. It still worked. He had put a spell on it so that it’ll never rust or lose its sharpness. Part of himself wanted to keep it on. The other didn’t.

It was a beautiful weapon and the part of him which wanted to keep it on won. It was a part of his life which didn’t hurt as much of other parts.

Something that would stay with him for the rest of his life. He sighed and sat down. He closed his eyes and relaxed. When he opened his eyes, Kara had walked in and sat down next to him and tears were streaming down her checks.

“Merlin, they killed Mon-El.” She got out on pained gasps.

“I know. I am sorry for your loss Kara” after a few moments of just hearing Kara sob he talked again. “I am sorry Kara that I brought this on to you and your friends Kara.”

“It isn’t your fault Merlin it’s those assassin bastards fault. And they’ll pay for it!” She shouted angrily at him.

“How?”

“What?!”

“How will they pay Kara? The law... or something more extreme?” She was angry and had a look that Merlin had seen on Morgana when Gwen’s father was executed by Uther.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Kara said nervously.

“Kara...”

“No! Don’t you dare try and talk me out of it! I’m going to kill them! I’m going to kill all of them!”

“I wasn’t going to try and talk you out of it.”

“What?!” Not expecting his answer.

“I’m not going to talk about how you shouldn’t kill them. Or try and talk you out of it. What I am going to say is this. Killing those assassins won’t bring Mon-El back. Your action is correct, but your reasoning is null and void. You won’t be able to live with yourself Kara. One day you’ll understand that sometimes it is kill or be killed. People in this world think it is the ultimate evil or whatever. But it isn’t. Killing is a mercy. Mercy to the victims. Abbas and his followers are men who deal in extremes and only extremes will stop them.”

“I don’t understand”

“Understand what?”

“My action is correct, but my reasoning is null? What do you mean?”

“The only thing that is fuelling you right now is revenge. Once you get revenge you will feel empty. Because you will feel like you have fulfilled your purpose. You can kill I wouldn’t care. But when it goes down to it you won’t be able to do it”

“Why because you think I’m weak?”

“No because I think you are too strong.”

“What?”

“You’re too strong. You show mercy. When no one else will. Only a mad man would attribute that for weakness.”

“I don’t want to offer mercy” she said brokenly

“You will though. A part of yourself will hate yourself for it... But you will in the end.”

“If killing them won’t do anything then what should I do?”

“Grieve Kara. Mourn for the loss of a life that has gone. But also, be happy”

“Why should I be happy they executed him?”

“Happy that you knew him. Happy you got the chance to meet him and have the pleasure to love him.”

“What if it doesn’t work? What if it’s never the same again?”

“It doesn’t have to be the same again Kara. The thing that no one tells you about is that death of friends and family it starts off with a wound. Wounds can be healed... but sometimes they leave scars which be with you forever. I wish they didn’t.” Merlin smiled wishfully at her. “I wish you luck that you are able to get over it better than me.” And he walked out.

* * *

“I don’t think Kara should be involved in this Derrick” Alex suddenly said.

They were sitting down in the main hall and Kara was sitting in the changing rooms.

“Why?” Merlin inquired.

“Mon-El is dead we can’t trust her she said she will kill the assassins.” Alex said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

“What do you propose then?”

“We detain her until we can trust her” Merlin sent his hand through his hair. And looked at Lena.

“Lena what do you think?”

“What?”

“What do you think?”

“I think Kara is emotional she lost her boyfriend. She wants to be in this fight. However, whether or not she would be willing to kill that we don’t know.”

“Okay”

“We should do it?” Alex asked. “I thought it would take more convince-”

“No, I said okay I understand why you would want to lock her up-”, Merlin interrupted.

“We aren’t locking her up we are preventing her from doing something she would regret.”

“Call it what you will. Think from Kara’s perspective. She has lost the love of her life. Of course, she’ll be angry. She has every right to be. But that doesn’t mean we have the right just to put her back in the box like a weapon. She needs to be in this fight. I need her to fight so we can win. We can’t do this without her”

“Unless we have something that can stop her from killing I will not back down”

“Lena you are the deciding vote. What do we do?”

“I... think that I am with Derrick.”

“What?! Do you want Kara to kill people because that is what she’s going to do?”

“What she does or doesn’t do it doesn’t matter, Alex. If she kills, then she makes my job slightly easier. If I blew up their base with every single prisoner and assassin in there. Kara would be horrified. Don’t lose faith in Kara when she needs it the most” Merlin said to her walking away. For some reason he couldn’t just relax.

* * *

“So, you are learning.” Altair appeared again.

“Can’t I just get some peace and quiet for like five minutes without someone wanting something?” Merlin sighed “And what the fuck are you on about?”

“You are learning to put your faith back in humanity”

“Altair nothing can make me put my faith back in humanity. Kara Danvers will lose her faith in humanity either by my hand or by time. Despite looking and acting human. She is anything but human when she discovers that she will be broken forever and something new will arise. She’ll be put through a crucible and be stronger than she’ll ever be.”

“So, you want her to be stronger?”

“No”

“Then what do you want?”

“You know what happened when the devil himself asked me that question. You remember Earth 666.”

“Yes, I do. He asked you what you desired, and you told him you wanted nothing. You want nothing. You didn’t want the end. You didn’t want Arthur to come back. You wanted nothing. You shocked him out of his skin. He thought you were an angel.”

Merlin laughed. “Yes, I remember that. He tried to kill me. And started to yell out at ‘dad’. And when he sent knife into my stomach and still didn’t die, he thought I was Caine. It was pretty funny”

“Yet I don’t get it why don’t you want anything?”

“A man who has nothing, who has known nothing, doesn’t want anything as he has never known anything more.”

“Yet you’ve had more you’ve had friendship and love.”

“Have I?”

“So, what am I?”

“A passing soul. One of the best though. It was my privilege meeting you Altair. You left a mark which no one can erase. You made my stay bearable even for the shortest amount of time.” He saw the emotion travel through Altair’s face from disbelief to extreme gratitude to humbleness.

“You flatter me. Promise me you won’t let them poison the brotherhood”

“I promise brother I will stop them no matter the costs.”


	35. Make a plan, Execute the plan, Expect the plan to go off the rails, Throw away the plan. (Part 2)

They had been driving back to the assassins base in a car. Merlin was at the wheel. When they got there, they sat in the car for a few minutes in silence. When Alex interrupted the silence.

“I still think Kara shouldn’t be here”

“We voted two to one. Kara stays. We need her on this mission.” Alex gritted her teeth and stopped talking.

“Plan is a simple grab and go. Grab as many prisoners as and make a run for it. The base here. It’s a complete fortress with assassins everywhere. But there is still hope. Sewers linking to the base. Now the prisoners are moved every fifteen minutes in an attempt to try and confuse us. But if my guess is correct then they’ll be in two locations this one and this one. Once the prisoners are found you leave through the same way you came in... the sewers. You see anyone do not hesitate to kill because they won’t. Alex keep your distance. You won’t win when it comes to close encounters. Same goes to you Kara. Keep your distance they might have red solar and kryptonite.”

“Any questions?”

“What will you be doing?” Lena asked with a worried look on her face. It was more dangerous for her to be alone then for her to be here.

“I am going to be entertaining our good old friend Abbas.

“Ready?” Everyone looked at him and nodded. He gives each one of them a syringe, of the cure. “Only use if in immediate danger. If you can’t, destroy the cure. The assassins can’t have it”

* * *

  
Merlin walks through the doors into the base.

“Ah, our good friend Maulk is back.”  
Abbas is sitting in a throne-like chair surrounded by assassins. As if he expected him to show up.

“Hello, Abbas long time no see.”

“Yes, How has it been?”

“I’ve only been gone for half an hour. So, I can’t really say.”

“You see the thing with the British is this they always joke around with their so called charming sarcastic wit” Abbas pointed at me whilst talking to his men. “So where are your cellmates?”

“Where is Lillian Luthor?” Trying to divert the attention back to Abbas.

“Tut tut. I am in charge don’t forget that Maulk. Answer my question.” Abbas tutted.

“Why?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Why should I listen to you?”

“Because I’ll kill all your friends”

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told your first assassin who came after me I don’t have friends. You can kill them I don’t give a shit about them.”

“What about Lena, Kara and Alex?”

“Same thing. You can kill them not kill them. You can do whatever you want but I’ll still kill you. I’ll hunt you down like a dog.” He said without any sign of hesitation. He needed to portray himself as heartless as possible... despite the fact it was extremely close to the truth.

“Hmm, how about you say that in front of them?” He gestured a come into his assassins.

He brought in Kara, Lena, and Alex. They had horrified looks on their faces. They were gagged and tied. And there was a green stone around Kara’s neck. Merlin still maintained his mask.

“You thought your plan was smart? I saw straight through it?”

“Maybe that was the point, Abbas.” Merlin said without missing a beat.

“What?!” Fear was crucial. Abbas feared him. And one thing that Abbas couldn’t do was underestimate him. Abbas and Merlin both knew that. If he could use this new information correctly, he could establish a foothold in Abbas’s mind.

“You’ve been trying so hard to get ahead of me yet you didn’t see it.” Merlin said mockingly.

“See what?” Merlin smirked. “What? What didn’t I see?”

“You have Altair’s memories, yet you are not smart. I’ll see you soon Abbas” Merlin began walking away.

“Before you leave Maulk to pick one.” Abbas fought to regain control.

“I’m sorry?” Merlin froze but still didn’t turn back.

“Pick one” he turns around to face Abbas.

“One that I am condemning to death or one I am saving?”

“Just pick one.”

“I pick Alex.”

“Hmm, That was quick why?”

“Lillian wouldn’t let you kill her daughter. Supergirl is the girl of steel I doubt she would go down easily. I pick Alex to save.”

“Smart” Abbas took his sword out of his sheathe and beheaded Alex. He heard Kara’s muffled scream and struggle in her bounds.

“Fuck.” Merlin looked slightly shocked it was a sudden change... however not unexpected in truth Alex was always going to die if they caught her. Assassin’s rarely take prisoners. Unfortunately, his mask cracked slightly.

“You picked her don’t blame me.” Abbas said gleefully.

“Whatever. It’s not going to look like that to her though Abbas. She wants to kill you and trust me that takes a lot to do. She’s coming after you now if she wasn’t already” referencing Kara.

“She is right here. She can’t do anything.” Abbas sounded confident almost too confident. Like he was trying to fool Merlin. Merlin smiled.

“Yet you’re scared” Merlin laughed.

“I...am...not...scared” Abbas ground out.

“No, you aren’t scared you are shitting yourself.” He stood up from his chair and ran at Merlin.

Merlin ducked under his punch and let loose a kick to Abbas. To his surprise, Abbas dodged it.

They fought for five minutes never giving up ground before he felt a sharp stab in his wrist. “Fuck” he willed his magic to the surface, but he couldn’t find it.

“The knife has been dipped into witches bane just for you Maulk.”

“How did you find it?” Merlin still wasn’t scared. He didn’t need magic to kill Abbas.

“It wasn’t difficult. You just need to know where to look say your house. We also found an impressive looking sword there as well” he took Excalibur out of his sheath.

Merlin's eyes widen in anger. No one other than himself and Arthur could wield the sword. Merlin shoulders tense. His heart rate increases. “Abbas... drop the sword”

“Why?”

“Because nothing will save you from me. You are not worthy of that sword.”

“I may not be worthy. But I think it is fitting that you die by it. After all, it was Arthur’s sword wasn’t it? And it has slain the witch Morgana twice. How about we try it with Merlin?”

Merlin shocked to his core no one in 15 centuries has ever figured out that he was Merlin. “How did-”

“We found your queen’s great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, granddaughter. I must say she is a spitting image of your queen.”

“Where is she?”

“Dead.” Merlin recoiled inwardly. Gwen’s last relative was dead. Camelot was well and truly gone.

“Don’t look sad Merlin you’ll be joining them” Abbas smirked. He slashed in a downward arc. Merlin stepped to aside. And proceeds to dodge every slash. Merlin let loose a roundhouse kick to Abbas's ribs. He hears a crack, but Abbas doesn’t go down.

Abbas retaliates by sending the blade and inch wide to his cheek. He feels the strong magic coming from the blade which disorientates him for a moment.

A moment to long which allows Abbas the opportunity to run Merlin through. Merlin gasps of the sharp stab of pain.

With grim determination, Merlin grabs the pommel of the blade and walks right into it. Before sending his hidden blade into Abbas’s neck. Merlin collapses on the ground next to Abbas. Merlin pulls Excalibur out of his chest. He breaths slightly easier. He grabs the cure and injects into his body. He feels instant relief. He looks to his left and Abbas isn’t there. Neither is Lena, Alex, or Kara. Even the sword isn’t here. He is just sitting in a room by himself. What the fuck is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it’s me again. Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m glad I am able to put it up. Anyway chapter 35 is up now and I would like to thank the support I have gotten. This is the first Fanfic I have ever written or posted. I didn’t think I would get this far as I thought people wouldn’t like it or just not read it. And I want to thank readers and the people who cared to comment and kudos this fic. Thanks.


	36. Chapter 36: Make a plan, Execute the plan, Expect the plan to go off the rails, Throw away the plan. (Part 3)

The apple had been used. It didn't really shock Merlin but the only thing that worried him was when it was used. Did he really escape? Was Kara, Lena and Alex really with him? Is Mon-El dead? If this was their attempt to break him then they weren’t doing a good job. Yes, it had been a shock to hear Gwen’s last relative was dead but come on. It was going to happen eventually. Everything he had done save going in for the trade with Lena was now put in question.

An assassin walked in. Merlin attempted to stand up but he was chained to the ground from his arms. Fuck. Merlin looked at the man who was just staring at him. He quickly did a mind read to see what he knew. But the man was blank. He had no past no present nothing. He was an empty shell of a man. It only stuck him that Abbas had used the apple of Eden on the man before him.

“What do you want?” Merlin spat at the man.

“Al-Muallim requests your presence” the man said. The man spoke with no emotion and when Merlin looked at the man his face was blank with no emotion. It was… unnerving.

“You mean orders?”

“He used the word request. And not ordered.” Merlin laughed. The man talked like a robot.

“So, I can say no?”

“He used the word request. So as per the English dictionary requests means that is optional and not obligatory. I have worked for Al-Muallim for years and I recommend you go.”

“Well, I fancy my chances mate.” Merlin smirked at the man.

“So that is a no?” The man responded after a few seconds.

“Yes” Merlin nodded.

“Okay I’ll let Al-Muallim know”

Merlin sat down for three minutes before two big men came in. “Ah, my lucky day.”

“Al-Muallim requests your presence.”

“Well requests means I can say yes or no”

“Just make it easier for yourself and come with us”

“I don’t think so fatty.” Him chatting shit made him feel nostalgic for the good ole days.

“Al-Muallim also says it’s unadvisable to refuse”

“Well it’s good thing I don’t take advice from crazy people isn’t it.”

“Maulk-”

“Maybe if your IQs were as large as your waists you would understand that I don’t want to go” That always got Arthur.

“Alright grab him.” Looks like it did the trick. They removed the shackle from his arm.

“Ah, sweet freedom.” He summoned his hidden blade back into his wrist and slammed his blade into one of the assassin's throat. He ducked under a punch. And pushed a blade into the guy's forehead. When he left the cell, it dawned on him that he hadn’t checked their memories. Fuck. He turned around to see if they were alive.

It turned out he had done too good of a job.

Great now it’s him vs god knows how many assassins.

He magicked a silenced pistol to his left hand. He walked quietly for a few minutes until he froze. Using his magic, he detected five assassins. The thing was though they were moving away from him. Abbas wanted him to leave again. Why? For all his bravado he has shown Abbas he still doesn’t get him. Abbas is playing a game and Merlin is twenty steps behind.

He decided that the time for running was long gone. He walked quickly and quietly. to the assassins and before they knew what happened all five were dead. He wanted to know what had happened, but he couldn’t risk it.

He kept on walking down the corridor. Until he saw a door being guarded by two assassins. They were constantly on radios. He walked back to the dead assassins. And he threw on the robes. He took a strand of the dead assassins hair. And summoned a transform potion. The transform spell only works with people who are alive if he wanted to masquerade as dead man, he would have to use a potion.

He drunk the potion with one quick swig not wanting to savour the so-called flavour. It took a few seconds for the potion to activate and he could instantly tell the difference. His new body was bulkier but smaller. His voice was no longer his but somewhat rougher.

He walked back to the guards and nodded and attempted to push the door open only to be stopped by the guards.

“Hold. Al-Muallim said no one is allowed to enter” the men spoke in Arabic. So, he responded in the same language. It was a bit rusty but years living there meant that he could fool most people that he was from the Middle East.

“Well funny thing is that he told me to go in.”

“He didn’t tell us?” They looked at each other.

“Well, he hoped that you two buffoons will know just to let me in.”

“I thought the prisoners were to stay here?”

“Al-Muallim wants Maulk to be on our side. So, he needs to break him. He cares about those people. Do I have to explain everything just to get those fucking prisoners?”

“No of course not. Go in. Don’t be late.”

Merlin walked in and once they closed the door behind him he deactivated the potion. He walked into seeing a dead Mon-El, a severally injured J’onn, Winn with a black eye, an unconscious James and several injured but conscious agents. Winn stood up at the sight of him.

“Stay back” Winn barked.

Merlin held up his hands in surrender and pulled off the hood. “Winn calm down it is me”

“Derrick?”

“Yeah it’s me”

“How do I know you are real?”

“I gave you the codex pages. Just me and you know that.”

“Yes, I didn’t even get to tell James about it.”

“Look we need to fight back.”

“We... we can’t we are exhausted. Mon-El is dead, J’onn is dying and James has been in and out of consciousness for the past few hours and the agents well uhm they can barely stand straight let alone fight. And let's not start about the fact that I can’t even fight.”

Merlin gritted his teeth. “Fuck. Alright stay here. Don’t do anything. I’ll do everything.”

“Derrick it’s you vs every assassin in this place. Your odds aren’t that favourable.” Merlin turned around and started to focus on detecting people. There was no one on this floor beside the two men guarding the prisoners. “Derrick, are you even listening to me?” Winn asked interrupting his thought process.

“Look If I die it will provide a diversion you guys can run and regroup.”

“Regroup what? They beat us when we were at our best. They will beat us again.”

“Just when those assassins outside are indisposed of just run. Find a way out if you see Kara, Alex and Lena take them with you”

“What that’s not a pla-”

Merlin walked out and stabbed both guards, with the dual hidden blades he pinched from the dead assassins. The first guard died instantly but the second he had had enough time for Merlin to find out the layout and what had really happened.

It turns out Merlin had escaped with Lena, Alex, and Kara. They had made the plan. Executed the plan. But then plan went off the rails was when Abbas had used the apple on him. Great now I have to throw away the plan and make a new one. The only positive is that Kara, Alex, and Lena hasn’t been caught so that means Alex was still alive. A negative out of all of this is that he had inadvertently done half their job.

He disconnected the recorder and told Winn. “Go that way.” Pointing down the corridor. “until the second left. Then Go four rights. Three lefts and straight ahead. Here’s a phone and the rendezvous point. Old factory. You’ll need to access through the sewers. At here. No one knows it exists. Got it, Winn?”

“Yes, Derrick.”

“Good.” Merlin nodded before turning to the agents. “Help each other. Leave Mon-El here. I’ll come back for him. Take J’onn with you. He needs aid asap. Good luck Winn” Clasping one of Winn’s shoulder.

“O... okay” Winn nodded.

  
They walked off leaving Mon-El behind. “Don’t worry mate I’ll be back for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy sorry for being some what late i just finished editing this chapter and I am working on the next one so an update may come up today or tomorrow.


	37. Never hurt the ones I love

Kara wanted to be angry. Kara wanted to feel sad. Kara wanted to curl in a ball to cry but for some reason she couldn’t. She felt numb. The assassins robbed her of feeling. She couldn’t feel sad. She wanted to feel angry, but she just couldn’t. The assassins had robbed her of feeling forever. The pit of despair and sorrow was endless.

She wanted feeling back. She yearned to feel. She wanted Mon-El back. She wanted him. But he was dead. He was gone. Nothing was bringing him back.

Kara shook her head those thoughts were going to benefit anyone. She needed to focus on the mission.

* * *

They were close to the first prisoner holding point. There was no one here. No one guarding this point. It felt... weird. Her hairs was standing at the back of her neck. Something didn’t feel right. Someone should be here.

Suddenly eight assassins came out of their hiding place and knocked Alex down.

The assassins felt stronger and faster. Like they weren’t human. Kara lashed out with her fist catching one assassin’s chin instantly shattering it. The man was sent flying in the air and crash landing several feet away. She went back to fight them in close quarters when a voice that resembled Merlin’s said to keep out of close quarters. And true to his prediction she saw a green kryptonite dagger. Shit.

She flew away before the affects could take place and heat visioned the man’s hand but something strange happened. The heat vision went straight through his hand, but the man didn’t scream in pain or even grunt as assassins tended to do. It was only when she tasted the metallic tang in the air did, could she tell that the men before here had cyborg arms and legs. It was why they were faster and quicker than she remembered.

She heat visioned their arms and legs and knocked them out. She didn’t have the time nor patience to knock them out gently.

She burst through the door. And was met by the sight of an assassin holding an agent hostage. She gritted her teeth. Before hearing a loud bang next to her right ear. She turned to see Lena holding a gun. She quickly turned around back to the assassin on the floor with a bullet in his head and the agent fine albeit slightly shaken up.

She opened her mouth to say something to Lena. But all Lena did was hold her hand up and say.

“We will talk about this later. Alright?”

“Fine.” Kara gritted her teeth. “Take these guys out okay. Take Alex with you”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to find Der-”

“Let’s not pretend you care about Derrick because you don’t Kara. You want to find Abbas.” Kara gritted her teeth once more and nodded. “What’s your plan?”

“I go room by room until I find him.”

“Not a very good plan.”

“Lena, I need to do this.”

“I understand Kara I really do but please rethink this. These people need you. These agents need your protection.”

“What about Derrick? Aren’t you worried?”

“Yes I am. I am scared. He’s in danger and I can’t do anything. I want to do something, but we can’t not without putting more people in danger. We can’t make any rash decisions. We need to consider every action and every step we are going to take.”

“What about the other prisoners? We haven’t found them yet.”

“That’s because they are with Abbas.”

“What?”

“In the video they are with Abbas. Abbas needs them for leverage. Winn, James and J’onn are leverage for Derrick. If we can minimise the leverage for Derrick. He could actually fight back.” Lena was stuck in serious thought.

“I’ll go find them.”

“Kara did you hear me? They are with Abbas.”

“Exactly Derrick needs help. I’ll help him.” Lena screwed her eyes shut contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to let Kara go. As she stated in the argument, she had no idea whether or not Kara would be willing to kill. In retrospect it didn’t bother Lena. She would kill to save a life. That’s the thing though killing takes a part of your soul. What would Kara be without her soul intact?

The thing was though Derrick trusted Kara to not kill. So, Lena was inclined to trust in Derrick’s judgement.

“Fine go look for the ‘prisoners’. We will head back to base.”

“Thank you, Lena.”

“I hope you find the peace you seek Kara.”

* * *

Kara pummelled countless assassins l. Beating them down. Breaking bones and ribs left, right and centre. It felt strange. Strange letting go of restraint. But for some reason she couldn’t kill. Whenever she went for the killing blow on the assassins, she struggled to do it.

Kara refused to let it bother her. But she didn’t kill. She carried on fighting brutally and efficiently. Getting rid of assassins.

When she dealt with all but one assassin. She picked him from his neck and started to interrogate him. “Where is Abbas?! Tell me now or I’ll snap your neck!”

The man spoke in a rough and coarse voice and in a language she didn’t understand.

She tried again. “Where is Abbas?!”

“Kara let him go.” A recognisable voice spoke.

She turned around to face the voice. But still pinned the man against the wall.

“Merlin.”

“Kara let him go so I can try.” She gritted her teeth. And stared him down but he didn’t look down nor did he back off. He stood his ground. Maybe he was better at this interrogation thing then she was.

She let the assassin go. If he couldn’t get something out of the assassin, then she’ll do it herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha see I did it. I manage to completely edit this chapter and fulfill my promise. I'm kinda glad i was kinda worried it would take longer but i did it.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the chapters. I'll see next time. :P


	38. What happens when an secret organisation interacts with anti alien agency? More trouble for Merlin.

Merlin walked boldly using magic to execute and kill every assassin that stood in his path. They may possess Altair’s strength and fighting prowess but that didn’t equate to Altair’s tactical intelligence.

He needed to find Abbas. Merlin wasn’t really feeling merciful and if he was being honest, he didn’t care to be. Time for forgiveness was long gone. He had killed Mon-El and severally hurt J’onn.

But why do you care? A voice in his head spoke that sounded like Altair’s.

I don’t. He spoke back.

“But you are starting to care about these people.” Altair materialised in front of him.

“They are paying for my mistakes so I’m fixing it.” He whispered back to Altair before seeing two more assassins.

He crept behind them not making a sound and stabbed both in the neck before they could do anything.

“Merlin it isn’t bad to feel like you care.”

“I’ve learned that getting too attached to people can hurt you and can lead you to paying a price you wouldn’t want to pay.”

“I told you a long time ago Merlin ‘If we didn’t feel anything when people that we love die then we are empty shells of men. That enough proves we are human’”

“And I said, ‘What good is proof when you lose that which is closest to you?’”

“Do you still remember my answer? I said ‘It proves that the people who loved us didn’t love empty shells. It proves that we are all capable of love.’”

“It doesn’t mean I like it. We keep repeating it Altair. It doesn’t mean it’s easy. You’re in my head you know why it is difficult for me.”

“Yes, you possess the gift or the curse of immortality. A gift that many men dream of.”

“Well, sometimes the biggest dreams can end up being the biggest nightmares. You want to know what immortality feels like? The gift that many men dream of? Well guess what Immortality isn't living forever. That's not what it feels like. Immortality is everybody else dying. I lived and everything died except me. I am alone Altair and having faith in people is such a ridiculous thing.”

“You had faith in me.”

“You are a one in a millennium man Altair. You are the best of humanity. You had power but you didn’t let it control you. You had mercy and gave it to those who didn’t deserve it. You had a wife and children and grandchildren. You lived a full and happy life.

“Yes, But I have regrets, Merlin. I have anger. I have innocent blood in my hands” Altair retorted.

“Living a full and happy life doesn’t mean living a life free of regrets Altair. But you understood that. And you lived.”

“Then why can’t you live a full and happy life?”

“Because I can’t! I just can’t have a wife or children. They end up dying and I end up living. No father should bury their children.”

“If humans constantly thought of death they would have gotten nowhere”

“If all humans were like me. No human would think of death. But you aren’t like me you are all dust in the wind clinging to a faint hope that you would be remembered after you are gone. I am constant. Rules don’t work with me, so I have to make the rules to follow.”

“What are your rules Merlin? Because I see man without any.”

“My rules make as much sense as your order does to outsider. Do what you must regardless of the consequences. And always think about the victims when delivering the punishment to the guilty.”

“Why do you think about the victims? Some of the victims don’t want revenge.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Well in this scenario they aren’t the only victim. Abbas is only going to hurt more people. And if we don’t kill him it will only be worst.”

“Worse how?” Merlin gritted his teeth. “How could this become worse” Merlin looked down to the ground and answered slowly.

“A long time ago I made a deal.”

“A deal with who?” Merlin rubbed his face and stared at Altair. “What deal Merlin?!” Altair shouted.

“The Templars and the Assassins”

“What!?”

“I don’t interfere in either of their businesses and they don’t interfere with mine.”

“Merlin how could yo- “

“Altair. I haven’t joined either side. I have just stepped back.”

“You stood aside watching our brothers die!” Altair shot a venomous look at Merlin.

“Yes. Yes, I have. But it is for the best.”

“How can it be for the best?”

“You purified the order Altair there is only one other assassin who did what you did. Some may say more than what you did. But when you two left or died. The order went back to being corrupt and cared about nothing except power. The Assassins and Templars are opposites in many ways but similar in the harshest of ways. Look if I get involved in that I can’t do anything else. I must be alone. I don’t want to fight in a war which will achieve nothing and just go on for another millennium. Which is something I might need to do now because of these bastards.” Altair looked extremely emotional as every word sunk into him.

“So… everything I built came crashing down. Everything I did hasn’t changed anything.”

“Everything falls Altair. Everything crumbles down. Look at me. I am a myth, a legend. I don't exist... not anymore. Everything I've done doesn't exist anymore. At least the assassins remember and fight for your memory.” Altair looked at Merlin and took a steadying breath.

“I didn’t want to tell you this, but Abbas is a part of my lineage” Altair said. Merlin smiled gently.

“I suspected.”

“How?”

“He’s smarter than the rest. He’s obviously the strongest. And for some reason, he is the leader. So, I assumed he had some form of relation towards you.”

“If you can spare him. Spare him. If you can’t... if he’s too far gone then kill him and provide no mercy”

“Altair, I think he’s too far gone”

“The Apple corrupts Merlin.”

“No, the apple is an object Altair. It is power which corrupts.”

“Just try. Merlin for me.” Altair looked Merlin pleadingly. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Fine I’ll try.”

* * *

Merlin carried on walked around executing and killing every assassin. He walked in to see two agents guarding a door. Cadmus Agents. Fuck.

After a few moments of consideration, he killed both. And walked in through to see Lillian on a computer working.

“Hello, Lillian.” She stood stock still and turned to face Merlin.

“Ah, Professor. How can I help you?” Merlin shot her a cold look.

“I’m killing everyone here. Soon everyone here will die.”

“What about me Professor?”

“What about you?”

“Well, I partnered with the Assassins.” she strode confidently towards Merlin.

“I still need to work with you, Lillian. I’m sure we can... forgive and forget.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because I need you.”

“And what if you kill me?”

“Why would I kill you? You haven’t done except do as I asked you right?” Lillian flinched. “What have you done?” After a few moments of hesitation, she answered.

“Well as part of the agreement I had to...enhance Mr Abbas.”

“Enhance how?”

“Cybernetically.”

“So, he’s a robot?”

“No more like a cyborg. His arms and legs are robotic.”

“Okay good. You’ve made it easier.”

“What?”

“An EMP can short circuit his arms and legs, right?”

“Well, you would have to find an EMP first. But in theory, it would shut his arms and legs down... temporarily.”

“Good.”

“You still have to find an EMP.”

“That won’t be a problem.”

“Why?”

“Because Lillian,” He emphasises her name. “I am going to be making one. Leave Lillian. I can’t guarantee that Alex or Supergirl would have qualms of bringing you in.”

“Whatever you need Derrick it’s bound to be big if you are willing to forgive and forget.”

“Can’t I just be a forgiving guy?”

“You have a solider within you. And as a solider, you have declared that Assassins are the enemy, but you are letting a enemies ally walk away unscathed.”

“Your agents are dead by the way. So not exactly unscathed.”

“Touché. Until next time Derrick.”

She turned and left. Merlin looked at his hand and saw lightning sparks appear from his hand. If his old electronics teacher was correct Lighting is considered a natural EMP. Abbas was going to get shut down for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering about what Altair and Merlin are talking about or referencing. Its about a prequel fic I'm working on AC/Merlin. I am also working on a Lucifer/Merlin Crossover. So expect to see that in the future. As I am stuck in home because of quarantine I can post more frequently. (Hooray!)
> 
> Anyway sorry for the late update. Another chapter will go up after this. So next update will probably be on tomorrow or Wednesday.  
Seeya


	39. Torture

Merlin gritted his teeth whilst contemplating whether or not it was a good idea or not to let Lillian go. In his defence though he had a plan.

“Plans that tend to go very wrong” a small annoying voice that very much resembled Altair’s.

“Shut up Altair.” Merlin muttered.

“I’m just saying.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

Merlin walked down the dark corridor when he heard an angry voice that resembled Kara’s.

Merlin ran down the corridor until he saw Kara pinning man with her hand and twenty Assassins on the floor. Merlin checked them using his magic. They were alive but severely injured. Broken bones and shattered jaws but they were still alive.

“Tell me where Abbas is?” Kara hissed at the man. The assassin was struggling to breathe let alone talk.

“Kara let him go.”

She turned around to face him. But she still pinned the man against the wall.

“Merlin.”

“Let him go. So that I can try.” Her eyes fixed at him. But Merlin stared her down. Kara gritted her teeth and let go of the assassin’s throat.

The man rubbed his throat before snarling out he wouldn’t tell us anything.

Merlin looked at the man and then Kara. “I can do this two ways Kara. Extreme physical pain or I can break into his mind. Which one?”

“What?!”

“You’re so intent to find Abbas. Then tell me which one physical pain or mental pain?”

“I don’t-”

“How badly do you want this information Supergirl?”

“I... want-”

“How badly do you want to find Abbas? Enough to cause physical pain?”

“Just find it. Whatever is quicker.” He turned to face the assassin with a grim smile on his face.

“Okay. Now mate this is going to sting a bit.”

Merlin stared at the assassin’s eyes and broke in his mind.  
  


* * *

  
It took him few seconds to find everything. Yet again he found nothing about what Abbas wanted.

“Found him.”

“Where is he?”

“Third floor. He is sitting in his throne. Apparently, that’s what the assassins who are able to think call it anyway. Let us walk there.”

“Why?”

“So, we can strategize a bit.”

“Strategize what? We know where Abbas is. We have him cornered.”

“What if this is another trap Kara? I understand revenge Kara. But you are going to have to hold off for a while.”

“Fine.” They walk in silence for a few moments, but he could see that he needed to talk about what Kara had done.

“Kara… What was that?”

“What?”

“Those assassins. You didn’t kill them. But you have been beating them with some newfound brutality. Why?”

“Because if I didn’t, they would come after us.”

“That hasn’t bothered you before” Merlin replied.

“Well maybe I should start to care. If I did less people would come after me. Why do you care?”

“I don’t. I’m just curious. Because for a woman who abhors violence you seem to not care much when I shattered the assassins mind.”

“Maybe I have set my priorities straight. Maybe I’m starting to make some headway in getting justice done.”

“Maybe, I asked you before this question now I ask you again. What do you think will happen when you kill Abbas?”

“I will be at peace.” Merlin laughed. It was the exact same fucking answer. “What’s funny?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that you won’t feel at peace or feel happy or whatever? Because let me remind you that the only thing driving you right now is the need for revenge. Once that is gone you will feel empty. Emptier than you have ever felt. But you are also forgetting about something”

“Which is?

“You have another war to fight after this. Your war against crime. And then you’ll realise that you can’t fight and experience peace.”

Kara looked at Merlin with her eyes brimming with tears. “I don’t understand.”

“You won’t feel peace. As peace and war are contrasting qualities. Why do you think people tell you to slow down and take as much time you need to grieve?” Merlin shot a pitying look at Kara. “Anyone with a sane mind would tell you that you need time to accept… and acknowledge what has happened to you but there is a slight problem with you Kara. You can’t slow down as the world doesn’t slow down for anyone even for so called heroes.”

“So, what will happen when I kill Abbas if I don’t feel peace?”

“I told you before you will feel empty and when I say empty, I truly mean empty. Nothing will be right, and everything will be different.”

“But how do you know? Have you killed for revenge before?”

“I have. The first time I killed Morgana was for revenge. But you are forgetting something.”

“Forgetting what?”

“I had already killed lots of people. I was accustomed to the weight Kara. I killed all sorts of people but I... I also…” he killed his own kin. He just couldn’t admit to it. Even after centuries after it had happened.

“Merlin?” Kara snapping him out of his momentary boat of self-loathing.

“I also killed grieving people. Just for some bullshit called destiny.”

“What how?”

“I told you magic was punished by death. You didn’t think that some people who had magic wouldn’t just sit down and do nothing. Not try and attack the men and women in charge who made that law… People were angry. People were tired. They sought revenge against Arthur’s father and occasionally Arthur got the lucky assassin after him. When I say assassin, I mean like a guy who tries to kill Arthur not like a part of the assassin order.”

“What did you do?”

“I killed them. I stopped them from harming Arthur and his father, Uther. I killed lots of grieving people. Parents, sons, daughters, brother and sisters who sought revenge for death of their loved ones during the great purge, the time when they hunted sorcerers. I killed my own kin. People who I was supposed to save.”

“So, you protected Arthur and Uther from people who sought revenge?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I told you. To bring magic back. It was a part of my destiny”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to get rid of the people who made the change and install tolerant leaders?”

“Kara let me tell you this change has to happen slowly. If it happens to quickly people will reject it and rebel. I needed someone to be tolerant but loved by the people. I also needed to make the change clean and pure. To manipulate the people, you have to tell the truth. The greatest weapon is the truth Kara no one stops to ask why you’ve told it. They all think that you are trustworthy, and they would be willing to do what you want.”

“You sound like you’ve done it before.”

“I have… across my long life, but I first saw it in action when the witch Morgause told the truth to Arthur about his birth. His father traded a wife for a son. He went back to his father and tried to kill him. But I lied… I lied to stay Arthur’s blade from his father.”

“Did it work?”

“What work?”

“You lying?”

“Yes, it did. But that is not the point. The point is the truth is far more dangerous than a lie. With a lie you can get a man to fight a battle. But with the truth you can get a man to fight a war without asking why.” They walked up the stairs in silence as they made their way up the floors. “When we get there will be...” Merlin focuses his magic to the third floor. “Fuck twenty guards. Right I can’t pinpoint them or where they are. What about you Kara anything?”

“No, it’s completely lead lined which makes me think…”

“That they planned this. Where is Alex and Lena by the way?”

“We saw half the prisoners and we decided that we couldn’t risk everyone for slight chance to find the other half, so we split up. They go back to base I find the other half and help you.”

“I found the other group of prisoners and sent them back to base Kara. You could have gone with them I got this handled.”

“Did you see…” her voice trailed off as she was unable to say the name of her dead love.

“Yes, I found him. I told them to leave him behind as they couldn’t lift him up. We can go back to him after this is done.”

“Can’t you bring him back to life with your magic?”

“Kara, magic is a dangerous thing. And bringing someone back to life is something I don’t want to do. In this world there is balance. Like Life and Death. Good and Evil. One can’t happen without the other. So hypothetically speaking say if I was to bring him back to life, I would have to take someone else’s life. It could be anyone. The Old religion picks anyone. But they tend to be another person the requesters love.”

“Merlin please.”

“Kara think about this. It could be anyone. Like Lena, Alex, Eliza, J’onn, Winn anyone you love could be a choice. Think about it. What would Mon-El want? For you to sacrifice one of your friends for him?” After a few moments she bows her head and nods.

“You’re right… Merlin”

“Yes, being an immortal tends to make you right more often than not. Look Abbas will pay for what he has done just focus on what Mon-El wants in this situation.”

“He would tell me to stick to my instinct and goals.”

“Which is?”

“Bring Abbas in. And make sure he can’t hurt anyone else.”

“Kara. You can go. I can take him down. Just look I understand probably more than most but right now there are people who need your help. Go back and help your friends. Go and protect your friends who are still alive.”

“No. I want to do it. I want him to know he hasn’t beaten me yet. He hasn’t broken me.” She was headstrong and he had gotten nowhere with her. She won’t turn back. Merlin nodded slowly.  
“Fine. We are almost there. Keep your head down and let me do the talking.”  
Merlin walked to the doors and pushed the doors open. He walked in the room with assassins brandishing their blades at him. Merlin looked at none of them but focused at Abbas.  
This was going to be one hell of a fight.


	40. Chapter 40

“Ah Hello Merlin pleasure meeting you here.” Abbas said in a mock happy tone whilst sitting on his ‘throne’.

“Yeah a pleasure” Merlin focussed his magic and snapped every assassins neck in the room. All except Abbas’s strange. They all collapsed to the ground, but all Abbas did was grin like a mad animal. “Still not scared are you Abbas? Despite me snapping every assassin’s neck in this room.”

“Well why would I be scared? I have won Merlin.”

“Won what exactly?”

“Well you are here aren’t you?”

“I still don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“So far all you have done is capture me a couple of times let me go and then tell me to come back again. So, what do you want?”

“I want to build. I want to build a world where none of my kin are hunted again. I want to build a world where I don’t have to hide. I want to rebuild the assassin order just like my ancestor, the great Altair did. That’s what I want. If I have to augment myself to get this far then I will. After all, why have an alliance with Lillian Luthor if you don’t use it?

“Then what? You build a world where you rebuilt the assassin order then what? You haven't forgotten that I am still in your way. Have you?”

“Are you?”

“Yes. Still in your way”

“Then Go on kill me.” Merlin willed to snap Abbas’s neck, but something stopped him. It was like a barrier in his way. Abbas laughs. “The apple has many secrets and many gifts that can be bestowed upon the user.”

“I don’t need my magic to kill you.”

“Your magic keeps you alive Merlin. If you don’t have magic, then you die.” Merlin inwardly smirked he had no idea what Merlin was. Right of the beginning of his immortality merlin removed his magic and tried to kill himself but it didn’t work. “No one will stand in my way. Not the assassins, not the Templars not even you would be able to stand in my way.”

Merlin pointed the gun at him and tried to pull him the trigger but for some reason he couldn’t. He strained even more trying to bring his finger back but then he saw why he couldn’t.

Abbas was using the apple to prevent him.

He just registered that his hand began moving on its own. And the gun drew closer to his head. “Fuck.” He swore. He shot right in his head and his brains splattered everywhere. He collapsed on the ground. He saw Abbas hover over him and use the apple. He felt something leave him, but he couldn’t tell what as his mind was still hazy from the bullet that was lodged in his brain. And where the fuck was Kara? ‘Yes, merlin I’ll be your backup just in case something goes wrong.’ As backups go Kara was probably the worst.

After a few moments, Merlin felt weaker and weaker. He felt tired. What was Abbas doing to him? Merlin groaned and tried to stand up, but he couldn’t.

Then all of a sudden it stopped. He could hear Abbas laughing and when he looked up, he saw Abbas with a ball of fire in his hand.

Merlin realised what he had stolen. Abbas had stolen his magic. Abbas blasted merlin with his magic, but merlin rolled out of the way.

Abbas laughed. “You don’t want to die? After all this time you’ve lived. Everyone you love has died. You’ve lost everything. Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, your mother, your father, Morgana, Freya, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival and Mordred you’ve lost” Abbas spat out. Merlin began to laugh. He had figured out a way to destroy the apple.  
“What is it?! What is so funny? Why are you laughing?”

“A long time ago I tried to remove my magic, but I put too much of my magic in the object. Now the apple of Eden isn’t an ordinary object by any stretch of imagination. You have taken most of my magic. Just most. The Apple of Eden can only take so much magic. Before it…” He hears sharp cracks.

“That’s impossible.” The shock exploded in Abbas face. For once Abbas actually looked fearful.

“Mate I am the impossible.” Merlin poured in more of his remaining magic into the apple and he heard more cracks in the apple. Merlin was eternal and his magic came from the multi-universe. His magic was forever lasting, just like him.

“NO! I WON’T LOSE! I WON’T!!” Abbas blasted Merlin through the wall

Shaking, Merlin stood up just to jump out of the way of a fire ball advancing towards him. But he wasn’t lucky. He felt a sharp sting from his leg. He heard another sharp crack. He started pouring more and more of his magic into the apple. Abbas summoned lighting Merlin braced himself for the sharp electrocution, but it never came. The apple backfired and exploding right in Abbas’s face and zapping Abbas in the process.

Magic flooded back into his body. His body no longer felt heavy, slow, and old. It felt quicker, lighter, and younger. The pieces of the apple were in front of him. He looked down at it and magicked it away to his house in National city.

“Where is the apple?!” a shout came from Abbas who was coming up to his feet.

“Somewhere you’ll never find. Somewhere you can never know. You know I was willing to offer the chance so that could you live Abbas. Because I owe your forefather, Altair, now I don’t really care. You shouldn’t have picked this fight Abbas.”

Merlin ran to him and his dodged his punch. But didn’t see the second fist which collided with his ribs. Shattering two instantly. Merlin gritted his teeth and instantly healed them. And he stood up. He unsheathes his hidden blades. Now using a bit of magic to dodge his fists. When Merlin said Abbas was strong, he wasn’t joking. Abbas knew how to fight, and he was every bit as agile as Altair.

He summoned lighting and proceeded to send sharp stabs of lighting into Abbas arms. Yet abbas still didn’t go down. He kept on fighting but was a touch slower. A few minutes until Abbas gets shut down. He’ll just not get hurt. Easy right?

Well turns out Abbas doesn't like following Merlin's plans as he got angrier when his hits wouldn’t land. He quickly switched martial arts and resorted to judo. He grabbed Merlin by the arm and flipped him. Problem was though that Abbas didn’t know how strong his arms were. He ended up ripping Merlin’s right arm right off and sending Merlin flying through a wall.

Getting your arm ripped off was not pleasant. Neither is getting your back shattered to smithereens. Merlin willed his magic to heal him. A few centuries ago, he would have had to be asleep to do it. But know he could do whilst he was awake. It was a quick process but not quick enough as Abbas walked through the hole in the wall and picked up Merlin from his neck. “Well Technology beats Experience” Merlin arms and hands movement has been fully restored. He stared directly into Abbas’s eyes with a grin on his and his hands full lightning.

“You’re wrong… Old school beats new school” Merlin responded before slamming his hands onto Abbas robotic arms.

All of a sudden Abbas let go of Merlin’s neck. It had worked.

“What happens what have you done?!” Abbas collapsing to his knees.

Merlin’s bones started to work. He stood up and stared at Abbas. “You made a mistake you would have beaten me if you had accounted for one thing... Technology doesn’t always win.” Merlin slammed his hands around Abbas’s neck.

Fear evident in his eyes. Abbas was trapped he couldn’t move. He couldn’t fight back. All he could do was sit and die.

Merlin tightened his hold around Abbas’s neck. Focussed and let Abbas life, past and present, flood through his. He knew everything Abbas had done. He was getting closer and closer to this moment. Until a felt a strong hand on his shoulder, which interrupted Abbas view on this event. He knew the owner of the strong hand, but he didn’t care, and he didn’t let go of Abbas “Kara now isn’t a good time.”

“Merlin you can’t kill him.”

“Kara you are really fucking this thing over. I know you have found your morality back and I get this is what Mon-El wants but unfortunately, he’s just a little too dangerous to be left alive. No matter which prison you put him in he’ll break out.”

“He won’t break out of the one I have in mind”

He looked at Kara. “No. You are not putting him in the bloody Phantom zone. I broke out of it. He knows how I broke out. He’ll break out the same way. He knows my secret.” Merlin put more pressure on Abbas’s neck. He felt Abbas heartbeat speed up and his body struggled to move around trying to stop Merlin. He focussed once more and finished Abbas last memory. Merlin looked at Abbas’s eyes and saw fear. Understandable as in Abbas view his world was going down with him. He had seen in many times during war and battles. “Goodbye Abbas” And Abbas eyes rolled into his head. His heartbeat stopped. Abbas was well and truly gone.

He turns to face Kara and she just looks horrified at him. Merlin leisurely walked away. Before turning to face the corpse of Abbas. Remembering how Altair figured Al-Muallim wasn’t a hallucination. His eyes gleamed gold and Abbas body set alight. This was real. Abbas was dead. And this nightmare was over. He saw Kara jump away from the corpse. But he didn’t care he carried on walking away.


	41. See You Soon

As soon as the encounter started, she tried to follow Merlin. But she felt like she couldn’t. Like there was a magic barrier. She briefly wondered if merlin did this. But it wasn’t him. She saw Abbas waggle his finger at her when she tried to punch her way in. As soon as Merlin walked in, Abbas tried exchanging some form of pleasantries. Merlin didn’t look like he gave a shit but snapped all twenty assassins’ necks in one go.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement, Criminals tended to monologue a lot and it would be seen as rude to interrupt in National City. But apparently Merlin wasn’t really bounded to such rules. She was also surprised to see Merlin react so brutally when he had lectured her on it. ‘He didn’t really lecture you though. He just told you what would happen after revenge’. Shut up Conscience.

She heard a loud bang and Kara instantly snapped back to reality, she saw Merlin’s brains and guts trailing down the barrier. She instantly felt sick. And closed her eyes to avoid the frankly disgusting sight of Merlin’s brains.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Abbas standing over merlin and the gold stuff, that looked like the stuff that left Lena’s body a couple of weeks ago, was leaving Merlin’s body. After a few moments it stopped. She heard merlin groan and try to stand up, but he was unable to. She pounded harder on the barrier trying to get in.

Fuck did that mean Merlin no longer have his magic.

Then all of a sudden it stopped. She could hear Abbas laughing and when she looked up to see Abbas, she saw Abbas with a ball of fire in his hand.

She saw a brief look of fear coming from Merlin, before he rolled out of the way of a magic blast from Abbas.

Abbas laughed. “You don’t want to die? After all this time you’ve lived. Everyone who has died. Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, your mother, your father, Morgana, Freya, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival and Mordred everyone you’ve and everything you have ever laid eyes on is gone and it will never come back.” Abbas spat out. Merlin began to laugh.

“What is it?! What is so funny? Why are you laughing?”

“A long time ago I tried to remove my magic, but I put too much of my magic in the object. Now the apple of Eden isn’t an ordinary object Abbas by any stretch of imagination. You have taken most of my magic. Just most. The Apple of Eden can only take so much magic. Before it…” She hears sharp cracks.

“That’s impossible.”

“Mate I am the impossible.” Merlin poured in more of his magic into the apple.

“NO! I WON’T LOSE! I WON’T!!” Abbas blasted Merlin through the wall. Then send a fireball after Merlin. She pounded more on the barrier desperately trying to reach Merlin. After three minutes of solid pounding on the barrier, she fell face first on the ground through the barrier. She quickly got to her feet rushing through the hole. She entered the first hole only to discover a limb on the floor and another hole with Merlin on top of Abbas with his hands on his neck. He was trying to kill Abbas.

She put her hand on his shoulder. But he didn’t react he just maintained the pressure he exerted on Abbas’s neck.

“Kara now isn’t a good time.”

“Merlin you can’t kill him.” Merlin can’t kill Abbas because she didn’t want him to, although, a part of herself was shouting at her telling her to let him. Yet she couldn’t let him kill Abbas. Yes, Abbas had killed lots of people but that didn’t mean they could play Judge, Jury and executioner. Mon-El wouldn’t have wanted this, he would’ve wanted her to lock up Abbas make him face his punishment.

“Kara you are really fucking this thing over. I know you have found your morality back and I get this is what Mon-El wants but unfortunately, he’s just a little too dangerous to be left alive. No matter which prison you put him in he’ll break out.”

“He won’t break out of the one I have in mind” Thinking about the phantom zone.

He looked at Kara confused but then shook his head slowly. “No. You are not putting him in the bloody Phantom zone. I broke out of it. He knows how I broke out. He’ll break out the same way. He knows my secret.” Merlin put more pressure on Abbas’s neck. She heard Abbas heartbeat speed up and saw Abbas’s body struggled to move around trying to stop Merlin. But Merlin still showed no emotion as Abbas death drew nearer and nearer. She felt powerless, paralysed like she was the one pinned by Merlin.

All of a sudden, Abbas’ eyes rolled into his head. His heartbeat stopped. Abbas was well and truly gone.

He turns to face her. She stood there motionlessly and scared. But Merlin doesn’t even look at her, he just walks away. Her eyes follow him as he walks away,

Before he stops moving and turns to face the corpse of Abbas. His eyes gleamed gold and Abbas body set alight. As soon as the flames start, she jumps away. But he still seemed unaffected by it and he just carried on walking away.”

She turned to face the burning corpse and just focused on it. The skin peeled away, and his bones started to show. Her senses were starting to fill with burning flesh, yet she still stood there. Unmoving and hyper-focussed on the burning body in front of her. After about five minutes Merlin walked back in and looked at Kara. “You coming?”

“What?!”

“I said are you coming?”

“Where to?”

“To get Mon-El.” She took a deep breath and nodded. They walked in silence for quarter of an hour.

“Merlin…” Kara started. Merlin looked at Kara and said.

“What!?”

“Why did Abbas want to you?”

“He knew I was an immortal by accessing his ancestor’s memories-”

“How does one access their ancestor’s memories?”

“I was getting to that Kara.” Merlin reprimanded. “There is a machine called the animus which allows you to access your ancestor’s memories through your DNA. Its like how animals know how to hunt. Where they go to hibernate. Which is the place to live and such and such.”

“But that is just nature-”

“No, it isn’t Kara. I’m not saying animals have animuses. What I am saying is that they can access their parent’s memories to figure that stuff out. Right?” Kara nodded not really understanding. “Good. For this machine you need a descendant with a direct link to the person you want to see. I have no descendants so they can’t use me. They wanted to figure out what made me, me. Like my magic or who I was. What they knew for sure was that my assassin name was Maulk-Al-Maut. When I did the swap, they took a bit of my blood and tried accessing my memories.”

“I thought that you need a direct descendant?”

“That’s what I thought but turns out you don’t really need that anymore all you need is the DNA of the person. However, my DNA wouldn’t sequence with any assassin due to an unknown substance in my DNA. When they tried it, it overloaded their bodies and destroyed them. Four assassins died when they did this. When they came looking for me in a different  
approach. He used your friends to get me. He killed Mon-El in an attempt to make sure I don’t stall for time.”

“You still haven’t answered the question. What did they want?!”

“When I first encountered the assassins a few days ago, they didn’t know what I was or made me do things. So, they assumed that power drove me. They offered the leadership of the assassin order if I came in. But I don’t want power. If you want to know why they wanted me then the answer is easy, they wanted me to work for them. They wanted to figure out what made me different. They wanted to be immortal, everlasting. Abbas figured a way with the apple and he used it. He went through all my memories on my time Arthur. He learned everything or so he thought. He thought that it was magic keeping me alive however that’s not the case. The reason I am still alive is destiny. Destiny is still incomplete. But I digress, every time they brought me in it was to test a new theory. This time was different though. Abbas used the apple to increase his knowledge. And in theory it would’ve worked. But he didn’t account for one thing.”

“Which is?”

“Me. I am not human. I am also not like your average sorcerer or wizard. I am not like Zatara Zatanna. I am magic. Magic is in my blood. It connects me to everything and everyone. From this universe to the next. It is eternal. And its everlasting. Abbas thought that with an object he could control it. He was sorely mistaken, and for that mistake he paid with his life.” They walked in silence until they reached the door of Mon-El’s cell. Merlin turned to look at Kara. “Are you sure you are ready? I can bring Alex or Eliza if you want.”

“No, I’m fine. Just let me in.” Merlin nodded. He pushed open the door. And the laid dead Mon-el. Kara rushed in and cradled his head. She burst out crying. She cried and she couldn’t stop. She hugged him tighter and cried into Mon-El’s shoulder.

Merlin stood there with his head low. There was nothing he could do. She knew that. But despite her insistence and her telling him it wasn’t his fault. She found herself resenting him.

“I am sorry for your loss Kara.”

“Sorry doesn’t bring him back does it.” Merlin nodded.

“I know. Nothing is bringing him back. These will be difficult for you, Kara. Talk to people. Talk to your family. Talk to Alex. It’ll help. Take it from an immortal.” Something about his tone suggested that this was final. Like this was a goodbye and for some reason it angered her even more.

“Is this a goodbye?! Is it?” She spat at him.

“This isn’t a goodbye Kara. I need… I need to go. I need to make sure that something doesn’t bite me on the arse again. I’ll be back.” More secrets. Even after all this he still doesn’t tell her anything.

“When will you leave?”

“Tomorrow. Anyway… let’s go. Do you want me to teleport him somewhere?”

“No, I’ll carry him to base. Go meet with the others I’ll meet you back at base.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw Merlin nod. And he vanished under a slight breeze of wind.

* * *

Merlin sat the base drinking a bit of whiskey. Everyone had gone to sleep or so he had thought. “Derrick are you still awake?”

He turned and smiled it was Lena, “Yeah I couldn’t sleep. What’s your excuse?”

She looked down to ground and spoke, “Same.”

He took out another cup and poured some in it, “You look like you can use a drink.”

“What is it?”

“Whiskey.” She sighed and looked at Merlin. Then she nodded and sat next to him, taking the drink from his hand. “Are you ok?” He asked after she drank a bit.

“I am as fine as I can be. You?”

“I don’t know. I thought I got away from it all. But looks like they were right you can never escape your past.”

“Derrick you can’t blame yourself this—”

“Why? Why can’t I? Mon-El is dead. J’onn might as well be dead. A lot of people are dead. And I… I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Derrick. Men like Abbas don’t care he wanted you for whatever reason. He would have used everything to get to you,” Merlin slowly nodded, “He would have come to England or wherever in the world you chose to go. The result would be the same a lot of people would’ve died.” They drank in quietly after that note. Neither of them daring to break the silence until Merlin spoke once more.

“Lena. I need… I need to go.”

“What?!” A look of panic crossed her face. “Is this because of Abbas? If it is, we can protect you. You don’t need to leave-” She stopped when she saw merlin was laughing. “What is so funny Derrick?”

“Sorry. I’m Sorry. That came out wrong. Uhm I need to… make sure the assassins don’t come after me.” Merlin lied through his teeth. Though admittedly he would have to do that eventually but not now it wasn’t urgent.

“Will you come back?” The raw emotion in her voice made Merlin want to stay. It was… discomforting to say the least but for some inexplicable reason it made him want to stay.

“Yes. Of course, I’ll come back. I’ll be back in a week.” A look of momentary relief crossed her face which was immediately covered up.

“Do you want us to come with you?”

“No. It’s fine, I am just talking with them that’s all.”

“When you go?”

“Tomorrow I think.”

“So, we have just one more night then.”

“Yeah. Don’t worry I’ll be back before you know it.” He said with his signature ‘Everything will be fine’ grin’

“‘Yes, Lena Don’t worry it’s not like I am going to meet killers’” Lena said in a bad imitation of Merlin. Merlin raised an eyebrow. And then both burst out laughing.

“Hey, I don’t sound like that!” Merlin said in mock anger.

“Really? I pride myself on being good on impressions.”

“Do you?”

“Go on then try me. I’ll do an impression and you guess who it is.”

“Alright, let’s see what you can do.” Merlin challenging her.

They spent an hour laughing and cracking jokes. It felt natural. Like how he and Morgana were like back in the day. It felt nice and it should’ve frightened him, yet it didn’t. Instead he felt he was getting closer towards her. Somehow at the end of the hour they had moved more physically closer and before he knew it or stop it their lips touched. And in that instance, the world exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then thats the end. Well not the end of this story. The next story will be another fic in the same series. If you guys are wondering on who Merlin is going to see I'm happy to tell you it will be Lucifer. The first chapter will be a prequel. So to put in context before season one of Lucifer and before John Constantine met Lucifer. Anyway thats whats coming up.
> 
> Sorry guys looking back I realised i put Oliver Queen as a character. He's going to be one we will be meeting but it will probably be the one after Merlin/Lucifer crossover. But don't worry he will be in here, I have plans for Mr Queen.


End file.
